Appassionata
by Aiabess
Summary: A primeira coisa que Sirius conheceu foi à deliciosa melodia que escapava do piano, guiada por seus dedos hábeis e embalada numa estranha doçura. Quem poderia ser aquela pessoa que tocava de forma tão apaixonada?
1. Seus Dedos

**AVISO ----> _Essa é uma fanfic slash/shounen ai/yaoi, seja lá a forma que vc preferir chamar. Se vc não aprova, por favor não leia! Esteja avisado! Aos corajosos, boa leitura! D _**

**Appassionata**

* * *

**Capítulo ****1 - Seus dedos**

_Ignorância é não perceber a verdade... _

- Hum, hum, hum... isso! Novamente! Mantenha o compasso! - e o professor acompanhava a melodia permanecendo de pé ao lado do piano, ora ou outra fechando os olhos para avaliar a precisão da colocação musical, mas sem deixar de estar atento ao movimento das mãos de seu aluno. - Sr.Black, cuidado com o seu polegar esquerdo, ele sempre escorrega no penúltimo trecho.

E enquanto o velho enfadonho continuava a fazer sons estranhos com a garganta, olhando para a postura de Sirius como uma ave de rapina, este apenas movia os dedos na sua tentativa mais precisa de tocar uma simples sinfonia.

_Maldição! _

Ele só queria ir embora. Não agüentava mais o _"Sr. Black, endireite-se no banco, nenhum músico que se preze se sentaria diante de seu instrumento com tanto desrespeito." _ou _"Sr. Black, por favor, Sr. Black, isso são teclas, não pregos que devem ser martelados." _

Aquela lenga, lenga não tinha fim. Continuava até as seis da tarde, e ele só conseguia sair da aula com os dedos doloridos e as costas das mãos avermelhadas pelos tapas que seu mestre insistia em lhe dar com a partitura, na tentativa de _corrigir efetivamente _seus terríveis erros.

- Mais uma vez, Sr. Black! Concentresse nas oitavas, você sempre se perde nelas!

E quando a sineta do colégio finalmente tocou ele mal acreditou que aquela tortura chegara ao seu fim.

- Treine em casa, Sr. Black! O recital é daqui a algumas semanas, não queremos que você faça uma péssima apresentação, certo?

E ele só conseguiu grunhir para o velho, já se imaginando do lado de fora, respirando o ar puro da tarde.

Desde seus quatro anos de idade vinha tendo aulas de piano. Não é que não gostasse de tocar. Na realidade era até relaxante, mas com aquela coruja velha dando voltas ao seu redor era impossível sequer desfrutar de qualquer melodia. Até aquele dia não compreendia o porque de seus pais darem tamanha ênfase ao fato de que ele deveria ser um exímio pianista. Sua família era dona de uma das maiores empreiteiras do país, ele não via motivos para ter que aprender a tocar como um profissional.

De qualquer forma ele fazia aquilo mais para agradar sua mãe do qualquer outra coisa. Adorava vê-la sorrir quando se apresentava para os convidados de alguma festa, ou quando treinava para os recitais no piano de casa. E aquele era o maior prêmio que poderia desejar. Quanto ao seu pai, odiava tocar nas teclas madre-pérola quando ele estava por perto. Edward Black era a simbologia da pessoa perfeita, não havia nada que ele não conseguia fazer, e desde pequeno, mesmo na música, ele sempre ridicularizara Sirius quando este fazia alguma tentativa de agradá-lo.

Era sempre:

_"Ridículo, a segunda parte da sinfonia poderia ter sido mais rápida e clara!" _ou _"Você venceu o último jogo da sua escola? Não ache que você ganhará algum elogio por causa disso, você não fez nada mais do que o seu dever!" _

E as críticas continuavam a crescer a cada ano que se passava. Ele sempre desejara que seu pai simplesmente dissesse um:

_"Muito bem, filho! Estou orgulho de você!" _

Mas agora, depois de tanto tempo achava impossível agradar aquele homem, e por mais que não quisesse admitir, isso o entristecia, pois ele admirava o pai, de uma maneira estranha e até mesmo raivosa, mas não podia deixar de querer seguir seus passos.

- Talvez seja por esse motivo que até hoje eu não desisti do piano... Talvez eu não queira ouvi-lo me chamar de fraco por me render... - murmurou para si mesmo. Apanhando seus materiais no local onde sempre os deixava antes das aulas de música, dirigindo-se logo em seguida para a saída.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Sirius! Como foram suas aulas? - o motorista de sua família perguntou de maneira polida e ele apenas entregou-lhe seus materiais, entrando logo em seguida no carro.

- Mortalmente entediantes! - retrucou de cara fechada, e enquanto o dedicado empregado guardava suas coisas no porta mala, ele fechou a porta do carro e recostou a têmpora no vidro fume do automóvel.

Observando o portão da escola, confortavelmente sentado no banco de couro, ele só podia imaginar qual era o motivo para que todos aqueles rapazes e garotas estivessem sorrindo. Vendo seus colegas de classe conversando e se divertindo juntos, sentia como se estivesse perdendo alguma coisa, alguma parcela muito cara de sua vida.

Mas ele era um Black, era superior, e na sua rotina não havia espaço para coisas estúpidas como amizade e brincadeiras. Não havia futuro nessas atividades, elas não lhe acrescentariam nada, e era bem melhor continuar sozinho como estava, refletindo os próprios problemas e tentando atingir a perfeição em todos sentidos. Aquilo era por seu orgulho, pelo seu próprio bem e pelo bem de sua família.

* * *

Ele não conseguiria ficar mais naquele lugar. Não suportava o rosto dos outros alunos, não suportava suas risadas, suas vozes alegres. Queria sumir, que o deixassem em paz, que ficassem todos em silêncio. E foi por isso que no mesmo instante em que a sineta para intervalo tocou, ele saiu correndo porta a fora, dirigindo-se para o único lugar ao qual sabia que encontraria o momento de paz perfeito. 

O Anfiteatro.

Respirando com um pouco de dificuldade ele subiu as escadas que davam para a entrada. Queria poder deitar no meio do palco no reconfortante escuro daquele local. Gostava da sensação de amplitude que o anfiteatro lhe dava. Ele era tão pequeno em comparação as cortinas, as inúmeras fileiras de cadeira... Era como se por alguns instantes todo o peso que precisava carregar lhe fosse retirado de suas costas.

Rezando para que o local estivesse aberto, ele dirigiu-se para a porta que dava para os camarins, sabendo que a entrada principal estaria fechada àquela hora.

Empurrando-a com as mãos espalmadas e respirando profundamente o novo ar, com seu cheiro diferente e suas promessas de liberdade, por alguns instantes ele se viu no escuro. Pensou em tatear afim de encontra algum interruptor para que pudesse se guiar melhor na direção do palco, mas como ele já conhecia bem o local, acabou desistindo e esperando que suas pupilas se acostumassem ao escuro.

_"Porque aqueles garotos precisam ser tão barulhentos? Era só um maldito trabalho em grupo!"_, ele começou a refletir caminhando com as mãos no bolso, relembrando o mau bocado que passara, só por não conseguir entrar por mérito próprio em nenhum grupo que seus colegas de classe haviam formado.

_"- Sr. Black, o senhor fará seu trabalho junto com o grupo do Sr.Mewn!", _o professor anunciara depois de um breve tumulto. E Sirius até agora não conseguia esquecer o olhar raivoso dos rapazes ao saber que teriam que passar o tempo com ele.

_"Idiotas! Como se eu também estivesse pulando de felicidade por ter que ficar perto de vocês!"_, pensou de mal gosto.

Ele sabia que grande parte da escola, se não ela toda, não gostava dele. Quando passava pelos corredores podia ouvir muito bem os murmurinhos, chamando-o de metido, mal-educado e arrogante.

_"- Ehhh... o pai dele pagou para ele tocar no recital! _

_ - Sério? Mas ele toca tão mal assim?" _

E os boatos e infâmias continuavam se proliferando como uma praga por toda a escola:

_"- Dizem que ele foi suspenso ontem por bater em um professor! Andam falando que ele só não foi expulso ainda porque o pai dele é rico. _

_ - Ora, mas o Malfoy também é rico e sempre foi tão gentil com todos! _

_ - O que dizer? Educação vem de berço!" _

E seu dia estava bom demais para ser verdade até aquele momento infernal no qual o sobrenome de Lucius lhe veio à memória.

Malfoy, uma das famílias mais antiquadas, orgulhosas, trapaceira, trambiqueira... e qualquer outro adjetivo pejorativo que lhe viesse a cabeça.

Na frente de todos Lucius Malfoy era o perfeito anjo de cabelos loiros, que fazia as meninas suspirarem e cativava a amizade dos rapazes. Mas Sirius conhecia sua verdadeira face, pena que lhe era proibido expô-la, afinal, o que acontecia na alta sociedade, ficava sempre entre a alta sociedade, e dessa forma era simplesmente impossível narrar às peripécias do desgraçado para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir.

Ele conhecia o loiro aguado desde que era pequeno. Freqüentavam os mesmos restaurantes, iam às mesmas festas e ele já estava cansado de vê-lo bebendo, usando drogas, indo para quartos de hotel no final das festas, grande parte das vezes acompanhado de um outro rapaz que conseguira dopar e que provavelmente iria ser forçado a fazer coisas que Sirius não gostava nem de imaginar.

_"Simplesmente nojento!"_, grunhiu em pensamentos, relembrando a última vez, na festa de Margaret Clampton, quando vira Lucius saindo do salão apoiando com os braços um garoto mais novo que ele, um que estava claramente bêbado e praticamente desmaiado.

ltima vez, na festa de Margaret Clampton, quando vira Lucius saindo do saluira dopar e que provavelmente iria ser forçado a faz

_"- Virou pedófilo agora, Malfoy?", _ele provocara no dia, dando um sorriso de canto de lábios enquanto bebericava um pouco de seu vinho.

_"- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, não, Black! Quando você quiser, se eu estiver animado, sempre vai ter um pouco para você!",_ e depois disso Malfoy passara a língua nos lábios no gesto mais obsceno que ele já vira na vida e que ele gostaria de esquecer.

É, vendo por aquele ângulo poderia se dizer que sua existência não era tão entediante quanto imaginava. E se as coisas eram ruins do jeito que estavam, no final das contas ele ainda tinha aquele último refúgio, certo? Ali, nada nem ninguém poderiam perturbá-lo.

E foi quando ele se aproximou das cortinas do palco que ele notou que as luzes dele estavam acesas, e que bem no centro estava o piano mais caro da escola, já posicionado para o recital que aconteceria daqui alguns dias.

_"Será que alguém esqueceu de desligar as luzes?", _ele se perguntou aproximando-se do local só para de repente se assustar com o vulto de uma pessoa, que acabara de se sentar no banquinho e parecia se preparar para tocar alguma coisa.

No mesmo instante o som acionado pelas teclas preencheu o local. Sirius piscou um pouco os olhos surpresos. Não esperava por aquela melodia, por aquelas notas e compassos. Era sua música preferida, a _Appassionata de Beethoven_, tocada por um completo desconhecido da forma mais bela que ele já vira em toda sua vida.

Empurrando um pouco as cortinas vermelhas da sua frente ele viu o perfil do estudante, que parecia embalado pelo próprio êxtase musical. Sirius podia sentir a paixão que ele depositava em cada nota, sentia o som tocando sua alma, como se a acariciasse e a convidasse para dançar.

E foi aí que seus olhos viajaram dos cabelos castanhos do estranho rapaz para suas mãos e por fim pousaram em seus dedos.

_"Perfeitos!"_, ele observou maravilhado, vendo aquelas maravilhas pálidas percorrer todas as teclas, sugando toda sua beleza, imprimindo perfeição a obra-prima de Beethoven.

Ele sentiu o próprio coração acelerar. Ele estava apaixonado por aquele som, pelo espírito que o jovem dava ao simples ato de tocar.

_"E os dedos... Gostaria de possuir estes dedos, estas mãos..." _

E ele suspirou sentindo cada célula de seu corpo vibrar, fechando os olhos e acompanhando cada mudança de tom, cada ínfimo detalhe. Pela primeira vez alcançara um estágio pleno de completo prazer, algo que nunca experimentara, e era como se simplesmente pudesse morrer feliz, ali e agora.

Mas seu devaneio musical de repente foi interrompido abruptamente e os dedos do rapaz abandonaram o piano, fazendo com que ele sentisse um grande vazio no peito.

- Remus, você ainda está aqui? - ele ouviu alguém perguntar.

- Achei que precisava praticar mais um pouco! - a voz do rapaz respondeu a pergunta do desconhecido indagador, e Sirius se assustou ao ver que até mesmo o timbre do tal Remus soava como sua música.

- Ora, você sabe muito bem que você tocar melhor do que todos desta escola, certo? O professor mesmo disse que não vê a hora de ouvi-lo diante de uma platéia.

O som do banquinho sendo arrastado pode ser escutado no silêncio do anfiteatro.

- Ainda assim acho que não é o suficiente! - Remus retrucou e o outro riu de leve.

- Lupin, você realmente não tem jeito. Mas esqueça isso um pouco. Você já lanchou hoje? Que tal irmos até a cafeteira ver se sobrou alguma coisa gostosa? O zelador deixou a porta principal aberta, ficará mais perto se formos por ela!

- Er, Ryan... você sabe que eu... bem... - o pianista começou a dizer se enrolando com as palavras.

- Bah, deixa disso, será um prazer pagar para você!

E essa foi à deixa para que Sirius ouvisse passos se afastando, assim como o anjo que conseguira tocá-lo com sua música.

_"Remus Lupin!" _

Definitivamente ele precisava conhecer aquele rapaz.

* * *

**N/A: **Alowwww! E aew pessoas! Bem, essa ´uma pequena experiência minha! Nem sei se ficou bom , mas sempre imaginei escrever algo do gênero, por isso sejam bons meninos e deixem reviews dizendo o que achara para eu saber se vale a pena continuar, sim? 

(.) Kissus!


	2. Meu Fracasso

**AVISO ----> _Essa é uma fanfic slash/shounen ai/yaoi, seja lá a forma que vc preferir chamar. Se vc não aprova, por favor não leia! Esteja avisado! Aos corajosos, boa leitura! D _**

**Appassionata**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Meu Fracasso **

_--- Incompetência é não agarrar a verdade... ---  
_

Certo! Ele voltara a si. Nada que uma boa noite de reflexões não pudesse resolver.

O que diabos ele estivera pensando? Conhecer Remus Lupin! Humphft! E ele lá era uma garotinha para ficar atrás de um cara como um fã desmiolado morrendo por um autógrafo? Aquilo seria algo tão Malfoy, quer dizer, era o loiro quem andava por aí babando por qualquer pessoa que usasse calças. Nada contra a preferência sexual dele, mas devia se acrescentar ao seu lado claramente gay a expressão _alcoólatra pervertido abusador de menores_.

Mas o que estava em jogo ali não era a personalidade doentia de Lucius. O que realmente estava importunando Sirius é que por mais que tentasse justificar uma fuga daquela incontrolável vontade de conhecer Remus Lupin, sua mente continuava dando voltas e mais voltas, implorando, suplicando que ele se encontrasse com rapaz.

Só que... o que diabos ele diria?

_ "- Oh! Eu estava te bisbilhotando uma tarde dessas... e você toca super bem!" _ou _"- Como você consegue ser tão brilhante? Nunca vi ninguém tocar de forma tão maravilhosa a Appassionata de Beethoven!" _

Ah, mas ainda havia as piores versões, todas elas em grande parte apelavam para um lado nada racional, e Sirius não gostava nem de pensar nisso. Afinal, o que uma pessoa normal acharia de um indivíduo que do nada surgisse na sua frente e dissesse:

_"Toque para mim, eu imploro!" _

E para seu horror era exatamente isso o que ele queria fazer. Apenas ouvir aquela melodia novamente, fechar os olhos e se entregar aquele som, sentir as notas acariciarem sua pele, quem sabe levando-o para o mundo dos sonhos com uma sensação de paz.

Argh! Mas ele tinha que parar de pensar naquilo, de desejar ver o rosto do pianista mais habilidoso que já conhecera. Analisando toda a situação, não seria tão difícil encontrá-lo, provavelmente teria alguma chance de esbarrar nele nas aulas de música, pelo o que escutara Remus tocaria no recital, era um ponto em comum entre eles.

E ele ainda via nitidamente cravado em sua memória aqueles cabelos castanhos, aqueles dedos...

_"Tão belos..."_

E neste instante ele se viu chocando contra algo. Estava virando o corredor do segundo andar quando simplesmente esbarrou em uma torre de livros, causando um estrondo e caindo sentado no chão.

- _Ouch! _– exclamou apoiando um braço ao lado do corpo para evitar bater a cabeça na parede. Quem seria o estúpido para correr pelos corredores daquele jeito?

E erguendo os olhos ele viu um rapaz um pouco mais baixo do que ele se levantar do chão com um sorriso sem graça. Os materiais que ele estava carregando haviam se espalhado por todos os cantos, mas o dono pareceu não se importar, caminhando um pouco sem graça na direção de Sirius, que não parecia nenhum pouco simpático com sua expressão de: _mais um passo e eu arranco sua cabeça e dou para o meu cachorro comer. _

- Ah, me desculpe! Eu estava tão apressado que nem o vi! Aqui! – e dizendo isso lhe estendeu a mão esguia e pálida, sorrindo de forma amigável para lhe passar confiança.

Os olhos de Sirius vagaram do rosto com traços incrivelmente aristocráticos para pousar nos dedos que se estendiam na sua direção.

Ei! Ele conhecia aqueles dedos. Depois de ficar tão obcecado por eles era simplesmente impossível não identifica-los.

Remus Lupin estava ali, diante de si, olhando-o com seus olhos ambarinos. E ele parecia tão perfeito!

_"Céus! Eu só posso ser um doente mental!", _pensou enquanto aceitava a mão estendida, a sua batalha interna sendo vencida por qualquer outra espécie de sentimento que não era nada compatível com sua razão.

- Você não se machucou, não é mesmo, Sirius? – o rapaz perguntou para confirmar se estava tudo bem. E Black conseguiu fingir que não lhe dava muita atenção, preocupando-se em recolher sua mochila e desamarrotar a roupa.

Foi só depois de espanar o ombro, em meio ao seu teatrinho pessoal, que ele de repente se deu conta, completamente chocado, de que Remus Lupin o chamara pelo nome, pelo primeiro nome ainda por cima.

- Como você sabe meu nome? – ele retrucou imediatamente, conseguindo ser o mais mal-educado possível, desejando se chutar naquele exato instante.

Mas a expressão doce de Remus não se modificou nenhum pouco, e algumas pessoas que passavam pelo corredor os fitou como se estivessem vendo uma aberração, afinal era Sirius Black conversando com alguém sem estar gritando, fora que ainda havia os diversos livros de Remus espalhados pelo chão, fazendo a cena ficar ainda mais estranha.

- É impossível não te conhecer, certo? Afinal você é um pouco famoso na escola! – nessa parte Sirius pensou: _"Interprete isso como, você é tido por todos os seres viventes do planeta como a pessoa mais antipática que já existiu!". _- Ah e me desculpe mais uma vez. Eu tenho o péssimo ato de chamar as pessoas pelo primeiro nome, espero que você não se importe. – ele se explicou com um sorriso um tanto quanto temeroso, afinal a fama de _não converse comigo _de Sirius era praticamente uma lei dentro da escola.

- Apenas esqueça! – ele respondeu fazendo um gesto de ombros. O rapaz tornou a lhe estender a mão, agora de uma maneira mais formal, se apresentando:

- Sou Remus Lupin, prazer em conhecê-lo.

Sirius apenas correspondeu o gesto chacoalhando a palma que lhe fora estendida, temendo começar a olhar para aqueles dedos como um retardado. O garoto após ter se apresentado se agachou para começar a recolher suas coisas, e para a surpresa do próprio Sirius ele se dispôs ajudar.

- Dá próxima vez olhe para onde anda! – alertou com a voz meio mordaz, entregando para Remus o que recolhera. – E vê se arranja uma mochila, desse jeito você vai acabar perdendo suas coisas por aí! – acrescentou apontando para a pilha de livros que Lupin carregava com esforço.

- Ah... obrigada!

E foi aí que Sirius se lembrou da conversa do outro dia, do _Deixa que eu pago,_mas já era tarde para se arrepender. E evitando lançar um olhar para trás para não se denunciar, ele retomou seu caminho em direção a sala de aula, seu coração agora batendo incrivelmente rápido enquanto ele tinha a clara impressão de que estava sendo observado.

_

* * *

_

- Certo, professor, repita mais uma vez para eu ver se entendi! O que diabos estamos fazendo aqui às seis e meia da tarde sendo que a escola irá fechar em meia hora? – e ele cruzou os braços parando no segundo corredor entre as fileiras de cadeiras do anfiteatro.

- Ora, Sr. Black, não seja rabugento e suba aqui! – o velho chamou com um gesto de sua mão.

E de mau grado Sirius atendeu ao pedido, caminhando na direção do palco e subindo nele com um salto felino e surpreendentemente elegante.

- Muito bem, Sr. Black, mantenha isso em mente! Estamos aqui para começarmos a preencher este local de boas vibrações. Pense sempre positivo, nós iremos fazer deste recital um dos eventos mais bem elaborados da escola... – e Sirius mal pode acreditar na ladainha do professor, observando-o caminhar ao redor do piano, falando e falando e falando...

Após alguns longos segundos de, _estamos preparados para expor nosso potencial ao mundo, ensaiamos muito para chegarmos até aqui_... ele finalmente disse suas intenções.

- O que você não pode esquecer, Sr. Black, é postura. Você deverá sair do camarim direito, caminhar elegantemente em direção ao piano, cumprimentar o público e se sentar. – Sirius olhou entediado para ele, suas pernas doendo por ficar de pé no meio do palco, mas ele de repente se assustou quando o velho exclamou um pouco exaltado. – E lembre-se, NÃO ARRASTE O BANCO! De forma alguma você deve afastá-lo ou erguê-lo do chão.

- E como se supõe que eu irei regular a distância entre ele e o piano? – Sirius perguntou com pouco caso.

O professor olhou para ele como se ele fosse um criminoso.

- Do jeito que ele estiver ele deverá ficar! – disse quase espumando, acrescentando logo em seguida. – Não ouse estragar nada, Black! Tudo tem que sair perfeito.

E de repente aquilo deixou Sirius indignado.

- Ei, espere um minuto! Eu terei que me vestir como um maldito pingüim, terei que tocar de graça e ainda não poderei mexer num banquinho só porque ele pode fazer barulho durante a apresentação?

- Exatamente!

- Você só pode estar brincando! – quase berrou, pronto para voar no pescoço da coruja velha, mas foi neste exato instante que ouviu uma risadinha. Um som muito discreto, mais ainda assim não deixava de indicar que alguém estava claramente se divertindo com aquela situação.

Paralisando a própria expressão de fúria e mudando-a para outra mais assustadora ainda, ele virou o rosto na direção dos camarins procurando o idiota que estava rindo dele, e foi com surpreso que se deparou com a figura de Remus.

- Do que é que você está rindo? – perguntou irritado por estar fazendo papel de palhaço na frente dele.

- Ah, Sirius você é tão engraçado! Vestido de pingüim... – e ele tornou a rir novamente, tampando a boca na vã tentativa de não chamar a atenção.

- Se você ainda não percebeu, você é o único que esta achando graça! – Sirius exclamou dolorido, e Remus tentou se acalmar, enxugado o canto dos olhos e respirando fundo.

- Remus, que bom! Então você conseguiu escapar do trabalho para vir aqui? – o professor perguntou, e a palavra trabalho não passou despercebida por Sirius.

- Sim, professor, mas eu tenho pouco tempo! Meu chefe costuma ser flexível, mas eu não quero abusar de sua boa vontade. – ele respondeu.

- Ora, então comecemos. – o velho anunciou batendo as mãos e se virando de um rompante na direção de Sirius. – Sr. Black, por favor, faça as honras, toque para nós!

E Sirius sentiu como se fosse enfartar. Definitivamente não passaria aquela vergonha na frente de Remus. Tentar tocar para ele seria como gritar _Veja o quanto eu sou péssimo com o piano! _e ter o próprio orgulho ferido era o que ele menos queria.

- Porque eu e não ele? – perguntou imediatamente, não conseguindo pensar em outra escapatória além de apontar para Remus na tentativa de jogá-lo na fogueira, fora que dessa forma ele poderia assistir novamente ao balé daqueles dedos nas teclas do piano.

- Não seja tolo, Sr. Black. Eu já sei muito bem à hora em que Remus irá se apresentar, mas ainda não defini a sua. Portanto, vamos logo com isso, sim?

E Sirius podia afirmar com toda a certeza de que era Remus quem encerraria o recital, fazendo com que fosse realmente à última impressão a que ficasse, _e que impressão_.

- Por favor, Sirius, toque para a gente! – Remus pediu com gentileza ao lado do professor, e a única coisa que veio a mente de Sirius enquanto ele corava e finalmente se dava por vencido é que ele era um tolo por se deixar levar por aquele estranho sentimento que vinha crescendo dentro de si com relação à Lupin.

Tentando afastar os pensamentos inúteis para voltar sua atenção para o piano, ele se sentou no banquinho e olhou para as teclas. Mais do que nunca em sua vida ele desejava tocar bem, só porque que Remus estava ali, como numa tentativa de provar que ele estava a sua altura.

_Inferno! Até aprece que eu o estou cortejando! _

E respirando fundo ele finalmente tocou. E para seu completo horror seus dedos simplesmente travaram em cima das teclas. O som que saiu delas no primeiro compasso foi à coisa mais desafinada que ele já ouvira. Mesmo de costas ele sentia o olhar do professor e de Remus sobre si.

_Será que eles tamparam os ouvidos com as mãos?_, se perguntou mais triste do que nunca, parando imediatamente de tocar, planejando simplesmente sair correndo dali.

Que vergonha! Que vergonha! Tudo bem que ele nunca fora um exímio pianista, mas pelo menos até dias atrás ele sabia tirar alguma coisa bela do piano, e agora, de forma inexplicável parecia que ao em vez dele estar tocando, ele estava destruindo cada nota da música.

- Meu Deus! – o professor exclamou caminhando na sua direção. – Você nunca foi um gênio musical, Black, mas o que foi isso? Você não está conseguindo nem tocar de forma decente. Ah, que terrível, que terrível! Se você continuar assim terei que retirá-lo do recital.

E esta foi à deixa para que ele se levantasse apertando os punhos com força, odiando a si mesmo. Ele admirava Remus, e mais do que nunca sentia inveja dele. Porque após tantos anos de treino ele não conseguia simplesmente tocar algo audível? Era pedir demais? Sentia-se tão acabado e inútil que queria apenas desaparecer.

Afastando-se do piano e pulando para fora do palco, ele temeu até mesmo olhar na direção de Lupin.Talvez ele estivesse horrorizado, chocado ou o que seja, talvez ele estivesse rindo novamente, só que dessa vez da sua desgraça. E só de pensar nisso ele tinha ganas de se tacar de um prédio.

E o que era isso agora? Desde quando ele se importava com a opinião dos outros, principalmente daquele retardado do Lupin?

- Apenas coloque alguém no meu lugar! – ele grunhiu de forma ríspida, guardando as mãos no bolso da calça e correndo para a saída do anfiteatro.

Por muito tempo àquele local havia sido seu refúgio, só que agora ele não conseguiria mais entrar ali sem pensar na perfeição dos dedos de Remus, e conseqüentemente seu vexame e fracasso na tentativa de tocar uma música.

- Ei, Black, espere! – a coruja velha ainda tentou retê-lo, mas ele precisava ruminar tudo aquilo que vinha importunando sua mente.

Dando grandes passos ele finalmente saiu do prédio e entrou no pequeno parque ao lado da escola. Ali haveria pouca gente naquele horário, bastava que ele procurasse alguma árvore para se apoiar e poder chorar em paz. Quem imaginaria que ele, um membro da família Black se daria por vencido e lamentaria com lágrimas a própria incapacidade? Isso servia só para ressaltar sua inutilidade.

Ele poderia ir embora, o motorista que vinha buscá-lo provavelmente já o esperava na porta do colégio, mas só de pensar que teria que ver a expressão confiante na face da mãe quando chegasse em casa, e ela lhe perguntasse sobre o ensaio do recital, ele tinha vontade de sumir.

- Um fracasso. Sou um simples e estúpido fracassado! – bufou baixinho socando a árvore e apoiando a testa nela, para logo em seguida fechar os olhos. – Meu pai vai rir de mim! Tenho certeza que ele fará questão de ressalta que eu não sou digno de ser seu filho...

Foi aí que ele sentiu o barulho de folhas sendo pisadas, e uma mão suave tocou seu ombro, fazendo-o apertar os olhos.

_Não, por favor, só me deixem em paz! É pedir muito? _

- Sirius, você está bem? – a voz de Remus soou suave e preocupada.

_Maldição!_, ele quis gritar em voz alta. _Porque de todas as pessoas tinha que ter sido ele a vir lhe procurar? _

- Eu estou ótimo, agora vai embora! – ele respondeu da forma mais brusca e mal-educada que pode.

- Mas eu estou preocupado! – Remus retrucou. – Sei que não somos amigos nem nada, mas pela forma que você tocou eu posso dizer que você não anda se sentindo muito bem.

E aquele foi o estopim. O que aquele diabinho pensava que era? Seu psicólogo particular?

- E daí, o que você tem haver com isso? – ele se virou para olhá-lo, feliz por ainda não ter derramado nenhuma lágrima de frustração. – Eu posso definhar em cima daquele maldito piano que tudo o que eu conseguirei arrancar dele é um monte sons partidos e desafinados. Agora me faça um favor. Cai fora!

Remus engoliu em seco com o que ele disse, mas ele nem deu importância. Era humilhação demais.

- Você não pode tocar tão mal. – o rapaz começou de forma cuidadosa, tentando não fazê-lo gritar novamente. – Se você fosse tão ruim já o teriam expulsado das aulas de música.

_Ah, agora ele é o expert nos assuntos referentes às minhas qualidades musicais. Será que esse retardado ficou surdo? O som que eu arranquei daquelas teclas agora a pouca eram mais terríveis que a sirene de uma ambulância. _

- Olha, não fique assim! – e Sirius poderia ter arregalado os olhos quando Remus se inclinou para frente tentando ver seu rosto. – Ainda faltam alguns dias para o festival, se você quiser, eu posso... bem... eu posso ajudá-lo.

Black ergueu o rosto e o olhou com escrutínio.

_Por acaso você é deste planeta?_, pensou enquanto praguejava contra o próprio corpo ao perceber que seu coração estava quase saltando de seu peito com aquela proposta.

- E então? – Remus insistiu corando de leve ao encará-lo.

Sirius queria simplesmente falar: _Vá para o inferno! _Ele sabia que essa era a coisa certa a se dizer, sabia que era isso o que o seu orgulho exigia de si. Mas por alguma razão desconhecida à vontade de se aproximar de Remus, e até mesmo conhecê-lo melhor era mais forte do que qualquer vontade de auto-preservação.

_Mais que merda de espírito me possuiu nestes últimos dias? _

E sem que percebesse seus lábios se moveram.

- Tudo bem! – disse com dificuldade, tentando parecer displicente. E para sua surpresa Remus lhe abriu um sorriso, um gesto tão estranho para ele, que foi como se alguém tivesse ligado um holofote no seu rosto e ele não conseguisse mais enxergar.

- Ótimo! – o rapaz respondeu empolgado, e ele não sabia qual era o bendito motivo para todo aquele ânimo. Se ele tivesse que ajudar um babaca como ele a melhorar drasticamente sua performance no piano em uma semana, ela estaria praticamente arrancando os cabelos naquele instante. – Nós podemos treinar nos intervalos da escola, certo? Eu não tenho muito tempo livre por causa do meu trabalho, mas farei o possível para te ajudar.

E se Sirius tivesse um espelho em mãos para poder olhar a própria expressão naquele exato instante, ele o teria quebrado de raiva.

* * *

**N/A: **Céus! Fim de semana cansativo, pensei que nãoa cabaria esse capítulo nunca! hehehehe! Mas eu consegui! -.-' Alívio 

E queria agradecer as reviews:

**Sra. Kinotmoto: **_Ah que bom que a história ficou bacana, eu pensei que ela era um pouco bobinha! Espero conseguir manter o ritmo e que você continue gostando! ._**  
**

**Clarice: **_Oi oi! Que bom que você gostou! E pode deixar que eu me esforçarei para continuar a escrevê-la._

**Eternia Melody: **_Ai está a atualização pessoa! Espero que você goste!_

**Lady Athena-chan : **_Aqui está,s egundo capítulo, Sirius frustrado, Remus a eterna gentileza em pessoa... imagine o que irá sair disso! hehehe_

**Moony Ntc: **_Ai Meu Deus! Pessoa eu estraguei suas idéias? Ai tomara que não! Será que temos alguma espécie de estranha ligação mental? o.O Macabro! Mas agora é sério... poste mesmo sua fic... eu li o breve resuminho que vc postou na review e agora é que estou com vontade de lê-la, nada como uma boa história R/S. Ah, mas se eu lhe causei muitos problemas, me desculpe de verdade! _

Pessoal obrigada de coração por lerem esta fanfic! Espero que estejam se divertindo!


	3. Loiros e suas Segundas Intenções

**Capítulo 3 –** **Loiros e suas Segundas Intenções **

_--- Mentir é mudar a verdade... --- _

Sirius teve que apoiar a cabeça na mão esquerda para que ela não pendesse para frente. Estava com sono, morrendo de sono, e aquela aula sobre literatura inglesa às quatro da tarde não estava ajudando muito.

Sempre pensara que se sentar próximo à janela era bom por causa da vista do lado de fora da escola, que geralmente o salvava do tédio das aulas, mas desta vez nem se o pinheiro a poucos metros dali começasse a dançar ele conseguiria se manter desperto.

- A sede por novas histórias, por uma linguagem mais dinâmica, vem exigindo ainda mais dos escritores para que eles se sobressaiam... – o professor explicava em sua voz lacônica.

Mais uma vez o queixo dele escorregou fazendo-o despertar de repente, vendo sua mesa a milímetros de distância de seu nariz. O que ele não faria por um bom travesseiro? Ou quem sabe para que aquela maldita sineta batesse logo?

E de repente, enquanto ele começava a cochilar novamente, uma bolinha de papel acertou-lhe em cheio no topo da cabeça, fazendo-o se virar furioso na direção do engraçadinho que tivera a audácia de cometer tamanha atrocidade contra sua pessoa. Mas para a sua surpresa o culpado era ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy, que o encarava com uma sobrancelha incrivelmente loira erguida, um sorriso malicioso desenhado nos lábios enquanto mordia a ponta da própria lapiseira.

_O que será que esse psicótico quer agora?_, ele se perguntou não gostando nenhum pouco da expressão facial do colega de classe. Lucius nunca se preocupara em ser amigável com ele, para tomar alguma iniciativa como aquela deveria estar no mínimo drogado. _E porque isso não me surpreenderia? _

Resignando-se a enfrentar o futuro incerto, ele deu um suspiro contrariado e de muito mau gosto desdobrou a bolinha de papel descobrindo um bilhete escrito caprichosamente em letras ovais.

**_Você tem planos para hoje, Black? _**

E Sirius franziu o cenho tentando digerir o que acabara de ler.

_É impressão minha ou este maluco está flertando comigo? _

E apertando contrariado a própria caneta ele arriscou lançar uma outra olhadela na direção de Lucius, que continuava a encará-lo com aquela expressão faminta.

No instante em que ele tocou o papel, pensando em responder algo bem mal-criado, e diga-se de passagem, carregado de ofensas, a sineta tocou, e ele observou aquele mar de alunos simplesmente correrem para fora da sala de aula, deixando-o para trás mergulhado num mar de azar.

_Certo, só preciso manter a calma... Paciência, Sirius! Paciência!_, ele repetia para si mesmo como um mantra, apertando a borda no bilhete com tanta força que o nó de seus dedos já estavam brancos. Em algum canto recluso de sua mente havia uma vozinha esganiçada que o mandava correr, afirmando que aquilo tudo fora uma estratégia para encurralá-lo. Mas ele não era um covarde, certo? E afinal de contas aquele era Lucius Malfoy, se ele tentasse qualquer coisa bastava surrá-lo até que ele ficasse imóvel.

E enquanto ele se mantinha cabisbaixo, guardando seus materiais o mais rápido que podia, Malfoy sorriu ao ver um último garoto sair da sala, deixando-os a sós. Colocando a mochila nos ombros com um gesto quase calculado, Lucius deu passos precisos na direção da carteira de Sirius, o rosto demonstrando confiança e os gestos destilando sedução.

- E então, Black? – ele perguntou em voz baixa, o que para Sirius pareceu nada mais que um sibilo.

- Malfoy, - ele começou erguendo os olhos. – Por acaso você andou esquecendo essa sua cabeça loira em algum lugar?

Em nenhum instante o sorriso de Lucius se desfez e ele apenas retrucou confiante.

- Bem, _Sirius Black_, eu não tenho culpa se _você _me faz perder a cabeça!

- Diabos! – Sirius ergueu-se num pulo rápido, como se tivesse levado um choque, e aquilo pareceu divertir o outro rapaz.

- O que foi? Não está acostumado a levar cantadas? – Lucius provocou soltando uma risadinha discreta.

- Você só pode estar maluco, Malfoy, fique longe de mim! – Sirius exclamou indeciso entre ficar irritado com aquilo ou assustado. Já tinha ouvido dizer que o loiro era bastante agressivo em suas investidas, mas nunca pensara que seria vítima de uma delas.

Agarrando a alça da mochila como se ela a qualquer minuto fosse fugir, ele deu um passo para o lado e planejou mentalmente o trajeto mais rápido para alcançar a saída, mas antes que sequer movesse outro músculo, a mão esguia de Lucius agarrou seu braço e ele se viu próximo, muito próximo do loiro.

- Não vai me dizer que você está com medo de mim, Black. E não minta, eu sei que você não tem compromissos para hoje.

- Então porque você me perguntou se já sabia a resposta? – Sirius retrucou sem pensar, afinal o que importava ali era vencer a batalha verbal e se livrar do aperto.

- Talvez por eu querer ser educado! – Lucius respondeu aproximando o rosto de ambos, o que não passou despercebido para Sirius, já que o outro não desgrudava os olhos de seus lábios. – Além disso, Black, já faz um certo tempo que eu venho pensando em lhe propor algo interessante. Você anda sempre tão sozinho, é sempre tão fechado, pensei que seria legal da minha parte lhe dar uma mãozinha e te ajudar a relaxar.

E um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Sirius. Aquele maluco lhe dava medo, a forma que ele o olhava, a força que punha na mão presa ao seu braço, tudo isso deixava claro que ele estava mais do que disposto a atacá-lo se fosse preciso, mas mesmo assim seu temperamento não o deixaria simplesmente fugir sem retrucar de uma forma tipicamente Black.

- Não me interessa o que essa sua mente poluída anda pensando ou planejando, Malfoy. Eu nunca sairia com você, enfie isso na cabeça. E agora, por favor, dá para você soltar o meu braço?

Lucius estreitou os olhos, parecendo que daria o bote a qualquer momento, mas lentamente soltou o braço de Sirius, que por sua vez o puxou com um safanão, retribuindo o gesto com um olhar enviesado. Sem olhar para trás ele caminhou na direção da porta, mas se tudo lhe pareceu ter terminado, para Malfoy o jogo havia apenas começado.

- Black, podem me chamar de cobra pelas costas, mas saiba que eu posso ter tudo, menos sangue frio.

E antes mesmo que Sirius articulasse uma resposta inteligente, ou que até mesmo saísse do corredor entre as carteiras, Lucius se atirou na direção dele, puxando-o pelo braço esquerdo, fazendo-o se virar e prensando-o na mesa ao lado.

- Seu idio... – Sirius começou a dizer, mas seus lábios foram silenciados pela boca fina e ávida de Lucius, que sem nem ao menos esperar passou a beijá-lo como se o estivesse devorando.

Sirius queria morrer no instante em que sentiu a língua de Lucius invadindo sua boca.

_Maníaco pervertido!_, sua mente gritou e ele tentou se afastar sentindo os braços presos pelo abraço do loiro. _Droga! Droga!_, e revirando-se como se estivesse pegando fogo, ele finalmente conseguiu afastar Lucius com um empurrão, só para vê-lo sorrir de forma zombeteiro.

- E não é que isso foi extremamente _estimulante_? – Malfoy comentou, e o sangue imediatamente subiu a cabeça de Sirius, que simplesmente o agarrou pelo colarinho e lhe desferiu um soco.

- Seu filho da mãe, desgraçado. – ele gritou tremendo da cabeça aos pés, vendo Lucius levar a mão à boca que sangrava aos borbotões. – A próxima vez que você se aproximar um centímetro sequer de mim eu o deixarei em pedaços.

E Sirius ofegava, dominado pelo ódio, sabendo que seria capaz de matar o rapaz a sua frente. Estava mais do que claro que ele tinha que sair dali, fugir antes que começasse a esmurrá-lo, mas estava tão nervoso que seu corpo não lhe obedecia.

- Hum... – Lucius gemeu passando a língua no lábio ferido e olhando Sirius sem se abalar. – Você acaba de descobrir meu fetiche pelo masoquismo! – ele riu numa expressão no mínimo perversa.

- Você... você é doente! – Sirius grunhiu numa careta de aversão, ajeitando novamente a mochila nas costas e arranjando forças do além para voltar a caminhar ainda chocado.

- Ora, Black, sejamos sinceros. O que custa me dar uma chance? – Lucius continuava a importuná-lo, seguindo-o de perto, mostrando para Sirius que o seu soco não o assustara, apenas fizera com que ficasse ainda mais empenado em conquistá-lo.

- Que parte do _não, nem morto _você não consegue entender? – Sirius respondeu ríspido, mantendo o ritmo dos passos e abençoando o corredor que podia ser visto além da porta.

- A parte em que você não admite que eu possa ser uma companhia interessante?

- Existem milhares de pessoas no mundo bem mais interessantes do que você, até mesmo um maldito palhaço é mais interessante que você! – Sirius resmungou com rispidez.

- Ah, Sirius, assim você só me deixa mais excitado! – Lucius murmurou aproximando-se perigosamente do ouvido de Black, fazendo-o se virar de costas dando grandes passos para trás. Em menos de dois segundos ele estava no corredor olhando para Malfoy como se ele fosse o demônio em pessoa. – Porque você tem que se fazer de difícil? – o loiro continuou.

Sirius se preparou para correr daquele psicótico quando uma voz suave e conhecida o chamou.

- Sirius! – e ele se virou na direção do som, só para se deparar com Remus parado ao lado da sua sala, recostado na parede abraçado aos próprios livros e sorrindo-lhe com ternura. – Já podemos ir? – Lupin continuou, e ele só pode franzir o cenho confuso.

- Sirius? Você tem alguma espécie de intimidade com este rapaz? – Lucius questionou parando no umbral, parecendo ultrajado ao ver Remus chamando Black pelo primeiro nome.

Sirius teve que dar uma pausa mental para conseguir distinguir o que realmente estava acontecendo e o que não estava. Diante de si tinha Remus e logo ao lado do pianista havia Lucius, olhando para Lupin de mau humor e braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Desculpe-me, mas quem é _você_? – o loiro perguntou na direção de Remus, pronunciando 'você' da forma mais enojada que conseguia.

- Eu... eu só estava esperando o Sirius para a gente ir praticar. – Lupin respondeu sinceramente assustado com expressão assassina de Malfoy.

_Isso! Nós marcamos de praticar piano todas as tardes! Sirius Black seu burro!_, ele pensou querendo bater na própria testa.

- Praticar? O que ele quer dizer com praticar, Black? Por acaso ele é seu namorado? É por isso que você anda ignorando as minhas iniciativas? – Lucius perguntou se virando na direção dele, deixando Lupin incrivelmente vermelho por suas perguntas indiscretas.

- Não acho que isso seja da sua conta, Malfoy. – Sirius retrucou caminhando até onde Remus estava para que eles pudessem sair dali.

- Não mesmo? Mas estou surpreso em saber que o que você tem dentro das calças já possui dono. Interessante, e eu que pensava que você era meio frígido.

- Ora, seu... – Sirius novamente perdeu a compostura, virando-se na direção de Lucius com o punho já fechado, só que seu cotovelo foi firmemente segurado pelas mãos de Remus.

- Sirius, não! Não brigue, não vale a pena! – o pianista pediu baixinho, fazendo-o simplesmente congelar enquanto tentava controlar a própria respiração e piscava várias vezes.

- E não é que ele obedece ao dono! – Lucius retrucou, divertindo-se com a cena, e então ele olhou para Remus. – Não sei o que você pensa que é, pirralho, mas não acho que um Black esteja a sua altura.

E dando uma piscadela na direção de Sirius que bufava cada vez mais alto, ele girou nos calcanhares dizendo um, _Nos vemos por aí, Black, _e rumou na direção contrária do corredor.

- Imbecil, idiota, estúpido, pervertido... – Sirius começou a resmungar todos os palavrões que conhecia, tentando esfriar a cabeça e apagar da mente os pensamentos assassinos que estava tendo. Aquilo fora nojento, degradante. Teria que desinfetar a boca com sabão, álcool, o que fosse, só para poder se livrar do gosto de Malfoy.

_Não bastava me agarrar a força, ele ainda tinha que me fazer passar vergonha na frente de Remus e ainda por cima ofendê-lo!_, ele pensou apertando com força o maxilar e sentindo-se ferver de fúria.

- Ei, calma! – Remus murmurou dando-lhe um apertão no local onde ainda continuava a segurá-lo, e instantaneamente ele pareceu relaxar.

- Me desculpe, esse idiota sempre me faz perder a cabeça. Ele não tinha o direito de te ofender. – Sirius retrucou com a voz cansada, e Remus apenas fez um meneio com a cabeça sorrindo.

- Ah, eu não me importo com isso! Já me acostumei a ouvir esse tipo de coisa. – e numa expressão suave continuou. – Mas então vamos? Eu pedi para que o professor me cedesse às chaves da sala de música. O piano que há lá é bem conservado e acho que irá nos servir de grande ajuda.

Sirius o olhou com o canto dos olhos, vendo sua expressão feliz, tranqüila, e de repente o incidente de Lucius foi se esvaindo de sua mente, deixando de ser algo tão urgente.

De alguma forma estranha Remus parecia ter controle sobre suas emoções. Por mais que conhecesse o rapaz a menos de um dia, ele sempre conseguia retrair seus impulsos mais desvairadas para trazê-lo a razão. Primeiro fora a frustração e agora a raiva. Em que mais será que Lupin conseguiria influenciá-lo?

- É vamos! – ele concordou, e para si mesmo sua voz demonstrou mais entusiasmo do que ele gostaria, mas para qualquer pessoa que estivesse ao seu lado, sua frase havia simplesmente sido uma concordância sem qualquer rastro de algo mais forte.

* * *

**N/A: **_Yupi! Hehehehe! Cap. De comemoração! Sip, sip! Eu passei em um vestiba... td bem que a universidade num é lá grande coisa, mas a concorrência era grande e o curso bom! Entom acho que é alguma coisa, certo? Hehehe! Mas isso me deixou inspirada e eu resolvi adiantar um pouco as coisas e postar logo a continuação... portanto aí está. _

_Só espero que vcs não fiquem um pouco assustados! Geralmente Lucius cai matando é no Remus, mas dessa vez, como ele é um completo devasso, resolvi variar um pouco, mas isso não quer dizer que Remus deixou de correr algum risco nas mãos dele... hehehe! Um Malfoy sempre será um Malfoy! . _

_Ah, e um ps., se alguém pensou que o Remus é meio passivo demais, aguarde mais dois capítulo pra ver só uma coisa... vocês acham que na minha fic só o Sirius vai ter o direito de bater no Lucius? Há... ledo engano! Hehe! _

**Clarice: **_oie oie! Nom, nom esqueci Velas Negras, é que os capítulos dela são mais pesados e eu preciso pensar mais, por isso que demoram um pouco, mas como pode ver Appassionata anda bem mais rápido, hehehe! De qualquer forma espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Lucius Malfoy ainda vai dar dor de cabeça... aiaiaiaia! _

**Sy.P: **_Ah, é muito difícil encontrar boas fics R/S! Geralmente são inglês! Mto boas, mas cansa demais ler mais de dois caps. por dia! É por isso que eu idolatro escritores deste casal, são santos, deveriam ser canonizados! Hehehe! E espero que goste das minhas histórias, meio mirabolantes mas ainda assim dá pro gasto! xD _

**Marmaduke Scarlet: **_Nhá, naum foi nesse capítulo a lição, mas prometo que no próximo a coisa esquenta! Hum, nem te conto o método de ensino do Remus... hehehehe! Imagine... mãos... sim... as mãos dele... as mãos do Sir... ou seja mão! Ahauahua! Aguarde, prometo que vai ficar bacana! _

**Moony Ntc.:**_Oxê! Te dô um peteleco! Posta vai! Posta! lágrimas de crocodilo Mas é sério, td fic R/S é bem vinda .! Nhá, Sirilipi naum chorou, nem esperniou, ainda não... mas... próximo capítulo ele vai estar mais sensível... a outra coisa... mas ainda assim sensível. E que bom que você esteja se divertindo, espere que continue... senão... me avise que eu dou um jeito de mudar a forma como escrevo, okay? _

**Mo de Áries: **_Obrigadu! Sim, espero que os capítulos agradem, por isso continue lendo! Hehehe! E se divertindo, lógico! _

**Lisa Black: **_Eu também amo piano! . Não tenho muita lógica, porque amo piano e bateria, mas e daí? Hehehe! E sim, sim, Jamezito e Lirilipi irão aparecer... só para dar uma palhinha, James será amigo do Remus, e vai ficar cutucando Sirius e enchendo o saco dele... Aiaia esses dois ainda vão se engalfinhar, aguarde! _

**Amy Lupin: **_Ponpons! Ya! Moça eu adoro o seu R/S da Green Eyes! Que que é quilo, o Remus abraçando o Sirius por trás... babei aqui... muito bom! Hihi! Estou aguardando o próximo capítulo. Desculpe pela a aulinha particular aparecer só no próximo capítulo, mas eu tinha que colocar o pentelho do Lucius agarrando o Sirius, só para instigar um pouco as coisas, espero que não se importe! _

_ Ah, muiiiitttooo obrigado a todos que estão lendo! Espero que estejam gostando, de verdade! _

_ Entom, reviewsss! _

_ Kissus!_


	4. Métodos de Ensino

**AVISO ----> _Essa é uma fanfic slash/shounen ai/yaoi, seja lá a forma que vc preferir chamar. Se vc não aprova, por favor não leia! Esteja avisado! Aos corajosos, boa leitura! D _**

**Appassionata**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Métodos de Ensino **

- Essa sala está um pouco abafada! – Remus comentou casual enquanto caminhava em direção a janela.

Sirius sentia-se completamente deslocado. Ele havia tocado terrivelmente mal na última vez que estivera na presença de Lupin, e no fundo de sua mente ele sabia, não, melhor, ele tinha certeza de que dessa vez não seria diferente.

Ele observou Remus arejar o ambiente, ligar as luzes, colocar seus materiais em cima de uma mesa, e tudo isso parado no meio da sala, olhando-o como um tonto.

- Porque você não coloca sua mochila aqui neste canto? – ele o ouviu dizer depois de um tempo, e foi só assim que finalmente despertou daquele transe, sentindo-se corar de leve ao perceber o quanto estava agindo de forma estranha.

_Meu Deus, isso aqui não vai dar certo! Eu mal consigo me comportar como gente perto dele!_, pensou agachando-se e dando muita ênfase ao simples fato de largar a mochila em algum lugar, o que na verdade era uma desculpa para não olhar uma outra vez para Remus, que agora estava tirando a capa que protegia o piano da poeira e o abria, experimentando algumas teclas.

- Certo, podemos começar com você tocando para mim, o que acha? Assim eu posso avaliar os trechos que precisam ser praticados e o que você está errando, certo? – Remus perguntou sorrindo para ele, sentando-se confortavelmente no banquinho do piano.

- É, suponho que sim! – Sirius respondeu num resmungo quase inaudível, que por incrível que pareça foi ouvido por Lupin.

- Ora, então venha aqui! – o rapaz chamou abrindo um espaço ao seu lado no banco e batendo nele como uma das mãos. – Sente-se e vejamos o que você consegue fazer!

As pernas de Sirius viraram duas gelatinas ambulantes.

_Só podem estar brincando comigo. Inferno sangrento! Estou pagando por todos os meus pecados! Será que alguém aí em cima realmente acha que se uma vez a três metros dele eu não consegui tocar, dessa vez que eu estou a meros centímetros as coisas irão funcionar, _Sirius se perguntou já sentindo seu estômago afundar. Ele não queria decepcionar Remus, na realidade queria tocar como um dos grandes mestres e ver os olhos do rapaz brilharem de admiração, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam indo a única coisa que ele iria tocar era um belo nada.

De forma recatada, assustada e tensa, ele finalmente ocupou seu lugar, ficando simplesmente maravilhado ao perceber que podia sentir de leve o aroma de Remus.

_Ai ai! Isso não vai dar certo!_, continuou a voar, mal percebendo que Lupin começara a falar alguma coisa sobre relaxar as mãos, demonstrando como ficava mais fácil tocar com os dedos mais soltos. _Dedos... sim... belos dedos!_, Sirius continuava delirando. E só percebeu que parecia um retardado naquele estado vegetativo contemplativo quando Remus parou de falar e ficou encarando-o durante um bom tempo.

- Você escutou o que eu disse? – Lupin perguntou com uma expressão neutra. A voz dele, para Sirius, parecia que vinha do fundo do oceano, e a única coisa que ele podia perceber com exatidão era a cor ambarina de seus olhos. _Olhos..._ – Sirius? Sirius, você está bem? – Remus tornou a falar só que agora com uma expressão preocupada, aproximando-se um pouco de Black e tocando sua testa com uma das mãos, como se estivesse averiguando sua temperatura.

Foi como um super choque. Ele podia jurar que conseguira até sentir a respiração quente do outro rapaz, e a mão dele lhe parecera tão macia, que ele teria sido capaz de agarrá-la e começando a beijá-la, embora pensasse que os lábios de Remus fossem muito mais apetitosos.

_E agora o que é isso que eu estou pensando?_, ele se reprimiu envergonhado, ajeitando-se imediatamente no banquinho e tentando esconder o rubor de sua face, ficando muito ereto e tenso.

- Certo, eu... eu irei tocar agora! – ele anunciou estendendo as mãos desajeitadas sobre as teclas, o que foi observado por Lupin, que movia os olhos dos dedos dele para seu rosto.

Sirius tocou as primeiras notas, e foi como se tivesse batendo em panelas. O compasso estava arruinado, o som péssimo e ele teve vontade de morrer naquele exato instante.

- Eu... – ele tentou dizer alguma coisa para se justificar, completamente frustrado, e pela milésima vez sentiu-se estúpido e indigno.

- Você está fazendo a coisa errada! – Remus explicou suavemente, tocando um trecho de uma melodia qualquer de Vivaldi, movendo as mãos como se estivesse mexendo com algo extremamente delicado. – Você tem que se esquecer do mundo e relaxar. Quando você toca, seus dedos, suas costas e até mesmo seu rosto estão tensos, se você não conseguir esquecer seus problemas sua música vai soar como eles! – ele continuou explicando, parando de tocar imediatamente e olhando para Sirius para ver se ele compreendera. – Entendeu?

Sirius balançou a cabeça tomando o cuidado de não colocar muita força para não parecer um imbecil chacoalhando os cabelos de forma descontrolada. Remus sorriu satisfeito e pediu para que ele tocasse mais uma vez, e ele engoliu em seco prevendo outro desastre.

Não deu outra! Era quase capaz de sentir os tímpanos afinados de Lupin gritando por causa daquele som horrível, e no mesmo instante, antes mesmo que Remus pedisse, parou de tocar com um suspiro derrotado.

- Desisto, eu não sirvo para isso! – ele murmurou mais para si mesmo, e antes que pudesse se xingar ainda mais por ser um imprestável, para seu completo horror – ou seria deleite – ele sentiu as mãos de Remus sobre seus ombros, massageando-os de leve e delicadamente.

Uma onda de sensações completamente novas o percorreu até o último fio de seus cabelos, e ele sentiu-se arrepiar. Aquilo era bom, ele quase que podia fechar os olhos, recebendo aqueles apertões calculados na musculatura próxima ao seu pescoço.

- Apenas relaxe, okay? – Remus pediu e ele concordou com a cabeça. Se Lupin tivesse pedido para que ele rastejasse e latisse naquele exato instante, ele teria obedecido. – Agora coloque as mãos sobre as teclas e comece a melodia devagar, sem pensar em mais nada.

Ele obedeceu hesitante, os pensamentos nas mãos de Remus, em seus dedos sobre o pano de sua roupa, pressionando seus ombros, percorrendo parte de sua clavícula... E ele tocou as primeiras notas, e de certa forma o som que saiu foi bom, melhor do que o da tentativa passada.

- Ah, bem melhor! – Remus elogiou afastando as mãos dele, e Sirius quase gemeu em protesto. – Tente de novo, agora um pouco mais rápido.

E ele tornou a tocar um pequeno trecho, e ficou irritado ao ver que tocava melhor com as mãos de Remus sobre si.

- Você é uma pessoa bastante estressada, Sirius! – Remus comentou com um riso calmo. – Este é seu único problema! – acrescentou movendo-se no banquinho e ficando mais perto dele, fazendo Black prender a respiração quando seus joelhos se tocaram.

_Ah, não! Tão perto não!_, Sirius grunhiu em pensamento. O calor, o perfume, a visão... tudo relacionado a Remus preenchendo seus sentidos.

- Vamos começar devagar! – Remus murmurou. – Quando você toca, a parte mais importante de seu corpo são seus dedos. – e ele colocou sua mão direita sobre a de Sirius, posicionado-as na tecla certa. – Agora tente manter a postura correta mais sem exigir muito de sua coluna! – e Sirius obedeceu, tentando respirar fundo para controlar a própria pulsação que havia simplesmente disparado. – Agora devagar... – Remus repetiu e ele podia ouvir sua voz vindo de perto.

Os dois começaram a tocar e dessa vez era como se Sirius estivesse em transe. Tudo estava perfeito, a melodia, o compasso... Remus. E pela primeira vez na vida ele sentiu prazer no que estava fazendo, sentiu que aquilo era arte, e que ele podia ser bom.

Mas as coisas haviam apenas começado e ele ficou sem fôlego quando Remus passou um braço por sobre seus ombros, na direção do seu outro braço, apanhando sua mão e colocando-a sobre as teclas, pedindo para que ele tocasse com a esquerda.

Nessa outra mão Remus não acompanhou Sirius com os dedos, já que não os alcançava, apenas continuou abraçando-o e prestando atenção nos movimentos do outro rapaz, podendo sentir até as batidas de seu coração e sua respiração descompassada. Sabia que ele estava incrivelmente nervoso, só desconhecia o fato dele ser o motivo.

Mesmo quase não conseguindo respirar com a proximidade de Remus, Sirius continuou tocando, e tocando até bem. A melodia parecia fluir como se fosse água, e os dedos esguios de Remus ao lado dos seus pareciam ser as coisas mais belas do mundo, e ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dele.

- E você ainda está tenso – ele pode ouvir a voz suave de Remus quase no pé do seu ouvido, e neste instante ficou simplesmente incapacitado de continuar tocando.

_Não dá! Não consigo continuar desse jeito!_, pensou travando de vez. Ele estava excitado, pura e simplesmente, e tinha vergonha de admitir e vergonha de que Remus percebesse, mas Lupin pareceu considerar aquela parada brusca como resultado de outra coisa.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou ainda sem se afastar dele, e Sirius raciocinou consigo mesmo que não seria uma boa idéia agarrá-lo naquele exato instante.

- Não, eu estou bem! Ótimo! – Sirius respondeu muito rápido, virando o rosto na direção de Remus, e este foi seu erro.

A distância entre ambos era de mero milímetros. Sirius podia contar as pequenas sardas no nariz de Remus e seus olhos pareciam inevitavelmente atraídos pelos lábios de Lupin.

Por minutos inteiros nenhum dos dois falou uma palavra sequer. Remus parecia tão atordoado quanto Sirius, e eles ficaram se olhando, os olhos avaliando um ao outro, sem dar trégua nem para que eles respirassem.

O cérebro de Sirius não estava funcionando e ele com toda certeza afirmaria mais tarde que ele pifara. A única coisa que parecia alcançar seus membros era a ordem para que ele se aproximasse mais, que ele o beijasse, que ele terminasse aquele meio abraço, e aonde os dedos de Remus tocavam os seus havia aquele calor, como se o local estivesse pegando fogo.

Num instante a respiração de ambos pareceu ficar mais forte e descompassada, como se antecipasse o que viria a seguir. E Sirius moveu-se como para frente, e ele podia jurar que Remus fizera o mesmo, olhando fixamente para sua boca, mas eles se esqueceram do peso de suas mãos sobre as teclas, e quando elas foram pressionadas sem querer o som os assustou fazendo com que eles se afastassem imediatamente.

Sirius sentiu as próprias bochechas pegarem fogo enquanto seus lábios formigavam com o desejo não atendido. Remus havia retirado o braço de seus ombros como se estivesse com medo dele, e agora olhava para as próprias mãos, envergonhado.

Aquela fora a situação mais constrangedora na qual ele já se metera. Seu coração gritava que Remus também parecera disposto a beijá-lo, mas a razão impedia-o de criar esperanças. O que ele poderia ter que fosse atraente para Lupin? Seu humor matinal? Sua cara sempre fechada? Ou seria sua incrível capacidade de tocar piano? Aquela paixão, tentação, ou seja lá o que fosse, estava fadada a acabar antes mesmo de começar.

- Eu acho melhor simplesmente desistirmos disso! É apenas um recital, certo? Eu não levo jeito para o piano, e não quero estragar a apresentação do pessoal. – Sirius murmurou decepcionando consigo mesmo. Ser um dos alunos a se apresentar era essencial para estar ao lado de Remus, e nem isso ele conseguia direito.

- Prometi ajudá-lo, Sirius, e eu não costumo correr atrás com a minha palavra. – Lupin respondeu se levantando, parecendo um pouco contrariado. – Se mais uma vez você disser que não sabe tocar, eu ficarei realmente irritado. O que eu ouvi há cinco minutos atrás não me parecia nada com uma melodia de amador.

- Lupin, sejamos francos, _isso_ aqui não vai funcionar! – Sirius rogou, deixando subtendido o 'isso', podendo tanto ser os treinamentos carregados com aquele clima, quanto ele tocando piano.

- Nós ainda temos uma semana, - Remus comentou apanhando seus livros e suspirando cansado. – Até lá não podemos tirar nenhuma conclusão, e hoje... mesmo com... – e ele pareceu indeciso sobre como expor o que quer que houvesse acontecido entre eles. - ... o que aconteceu, você deixou claro que consegue tocar.

Sirius ergueu-se e abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Remus parecia decidido a não largá-lo até que ele estivesse tocando como um pequeno Mozart.

- Amanhã nos encontramos aqui novamente, okay? – Lupin perguntou se virando para olhá-lo uma segunda vez antes de alcançar a porta. Sirius teve tempo apenas para abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes. – Ótimo, esteja aqui às cinco e meia, isso nos dará uma hora e alguns minutos antes da escola fechar. – e Sirius observou o pianista desaparecer com sua braçada de livros.

Sirius não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo naqueles últimos dias. Primeiro a atração quase que sufocante, depois Lucius e suas perversões, e agora aquele clima entre eles. Ele estava frustrado. Por mais que não quisesse recordar o acontecido, fora quase um beijo, e se dependesse dele haveria de ter sido um belo beijo, pois ele não conseguiria segurar aquela vontade de ter Remus sob si por muito mais tempo.

Ele se sentou no banquinho do piano e refletiu por alguns instantes. Não gostava de admitir que estava se apaixonando por Lupin, lhe parecia ser uma fraqueza, mas sempre que pensava em fugir algo simplesmente o lançava na direção daquela loucura.

Com um suspiro profundo ele pousou as mãos nas teclas. Ele estava sozinho, não havia ninguém ali, e ele sabia que com aquela atmosfera ele seria capaz de tocar qualquer coisa, e foi exatamente isso que fez. Olhando para os próprios dedos ele se inclinou um pouco para frente, seus cabelos caindo-lhe sobre a testa. E então ele tocou, e aquela era sua música para Remus, um Remus imaginário e somente seu, pois o verdadeiro parecia estar distante demais de suas mãos para que ele pudesse alcançá-lo.

Do lado de fora da sala, recostado na parede, Remus ouvia a melodia com o coração na boca. Aquilo era belo, era acalentador, como se a aura de Sirius o envolvesse de amor e tranqüilidade. Ele abraçou os livros com mais força. Voltara para buscar seu estojo, mas antes que pudesse ultrapassar o umbral Black começara a tocar, e ele sentia-se enfeitiçado.

Recostando a cabeça na superfície fria, ele fechou os olhos podendo quase que enxergar os dedos de Sirius sobre o piano. A sensação do quase beijo de minutos atrás corria por seu sangue, tão potente quanto adrenalina, e ele poderia ficar ali para sempre, ouvindo-o tocar... _para sempre_.

* * *

**N/A: **_Não, agora vocês têm que admitir! Eu sou uma pessoa bem legal, não sou? Hehehe! Postei o capítulo em menos de dois dias... sim sim... e tudo isso porque fiquei com dó de vocês! Nhá! Por isso sejam legais e deixem muitas reviews! Rs Olha a chantagem! Mas é sério, comentem e me deixem saber o que acharam da continuação. _

_Comentando o que interessa, espero que o suspense tenha agradado. Como puderam ver o cabeçudo do Sirius sabe tocar, só é um pouco tímido EHEM! _

_E próximo capítulo teremos James, teremos mais Lucius e seus ataques psicopatas, teremos Sirius traumatizado e um Remus... anh... apaixonado! Hahauahau! Promessa é dívida! . _

_Agora as reviews... _

**Lisa Black: **_AHA! Aha... oie oie! Hehehe! Para um testamento, outro testamento... é por isso que escreverei seu comentário primeiro. Como você pode ver... simmm! Este capítulo teve mãos, meio abraços, encaradas, falta de jeito e tudo o que se pode pedir de um clima tenso e romântico, só não teve é claro... o beijo! Eu sei, eu sei... sou malvada, acho que meu hobbie é torturar pessoas, mas, aiaiaia, mas a melhor parte de uma história não é o antes das coisas REALMENTE acontecerem, heim? Eu por exemplo sou igual ao Lulu, masoquista, gosto de sofrer, de ficar olhando para a tela do pc esperando aquela parte!(Alguém mestre nisso é a senhorita Amy, sabe, Green Eyes é pura tortura!) Hauahua! Ah, quanto a bateria... certo, eu até tocaria bateria, SE ela não fosse bem maior do que eu...rs. Meus amigos dizem que se eu fosse usar uma baqueta eu só conseguiria bater uma de cada vez porque eu precisaria colocar toda a minha força nela. Sacanagem, e o piano, bem, eu já fiz aula de teclado, será que serve pra alguma coisa, hum! Ah, próximo capítulo vai ser um pouco mais cômico.. sip, sip! Sirius se escondendo do Lucius, Remus um pouco fora do ar e o encontro entre Sirius e James! Hehehe! _

_Lirilipi é minha criação, acho que assisti muito Sítio do Pica-pau Amarelo, sabe o simpirilim da Emília? Pois é, aquela joça grudou que nem chiclete no meu cérebro e naum sai, aí acabei misturando as coisas e nasceu isso ae que vc viu. Hum, fúria do lobo, hum, capítulo cinco, tá no capítulo cinco! Uah, e Lucius é o playboy da paradinha, pena que ele é um pouco agressivo, se bem que eu acho que estou vendo muito filme americano, tipo, eu simplesmente morreria se não colocasse ele mordendo a lapiseira. Hehehe! Só faltou jogadinha de cabelo! Aliás pra mim Lulu sempre foi um pouco mulher, sabe? Esse negócio de se arrumar todo, pentear cabelo, essas frescurites todas... sei não, será que ele não casou com a Narcissa para roubar os truques de beleza dela? Hehehe! Mais coitado dele! _

_Welllll, espero que tenha gostado da continuação... esse capítulo foi custoso. Ah, mas valeu a pena! Beijinhusss! _

**Amy Lupin: **_Pessoa! Você viu a lambida do Lucius? Uia! Uma verdadeira Sharon Stone! Hehehe Tá exagerei. Mas eu imaginei ele desse jeito, não uma situação ridícula(Como você mesma disse ele é lindo.), pra mim Malfoy realmente é sexy, mas como estou usando as opiniões de Sirius, seria meio esquisito eu falar que Lucius poderia parecer um retardado mas que mesmo assim era atraente. Não colaria! Hehehe! Ah, lobinho mau está planejado para o próximo capítulo. Remus está descobrindo os próprios sentimentos, e todo mundo deve saber que geralmente os quietinhos são os piores! Hehehe!Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo... e YUPI... mais ponpons! Green Eyes no sabadão! Ahhh! Felicidade! Hehehe! _

**Sra. Kinomoto: **_E este, está ao seu gosto? Ou será que falta mais pimenta? Hehehe! _

**Poke: **_Ah, neste cap. Temos Remus, sim sim, temos outras coisas também... Não temos Lucius, mas acho que o clima serve para suprir o loiro, não acha? Espero que tenha se divertido! xD _

**Marmaduke Scarlat: **_Uah, aulinhas particulares... num é por nada não mais isso me lembrou aqueles filme pornôs em que tem a professora e o aluno obediente... hum... e não eu não sou pervertida, só tenho uma mente fértil! sorriso sem graça E aqui está, lobinho arrasando corações, e será que foi só eu ou você também não acha que o remus provocou um tiquinho? Hum... sei não! Essa massagem nos ombros, mão junto com mão... aí tem coisa... hauahauhauahau!E a bicha louca vem pentelhar novamente, hehehe, Lucius será o provocador de ciúmes, é por isso que eu gosto dele, pena que ele ainda vai apanhar! Tadinho! _

**Moony Ntc.: **_Ah, to feliz pelo vestiba... embora eu quisesse voltar pra oitava, a vida era tão boa nessa época. Bem, eu passei pra medicina coça a cabeça, mas a universidade num é lá essas coisas, por isso acho que nem conta muito... comparando-a com um Unicamp da vida, uahh, é mixaria. _

_Mas falando de coisas mais divertidas... o Lucius é bom para provocar ciúmes, né? Nunca vi uma coisa loira conseguir pentelhar tanto, é por isso que eu amo ele. Nhá, e que bom que você gosta do jeito que eu escrevo, ganhei meu dia! .! Hum, e Velas Negras farei o possível para atualizar neste sábado, vai ser o capítulo em que a Lily aparece, e eu estou tentando dá uma caprichada, afinal é a ruivinha que controla o Pentelho James, certo? Uah! Boa sorte com seus estudos, não desanime, acredite, você consegue ler mais de uma página da matéria, não faça que nem eu que dormi em cima do livro de matemática... hehehehe! _

**Mo de Áries: **_Lucius é tão romântico, né? A primeira vez que eu fui escrever sobre a bolinha de papel eu pensei sobre algo mais cômico, algo no estilo, Sirius lá babando e alguém taca algo na sua testa fazendo-o se levantar de repente, perguntando o que estava acontecendo... seria legal, mais ai não teria espaço para Lucius e sua paradinha da lapiseira... e eu tinha que coloca-lo mordendo a lapiseira, era imprescindível para a minha sanidade. E eu acho que ele também anda precisando aliviar as tensões, atacar pessoas na sala de aula não é algo saudável... coitado!hihihi! E que bom que você tenha se divertido, espero que este capítulo tenha sido bom também... _

_Bem, é isso... melhor parar antes que o povu do me descubra e eu seja chutada por eles. De qualquer forma, comentem, leiam e se divirtam! _

_Bjus galera! _


	5. Comprando Uma Briga

**Capítulo 5 – Comprando uma Briga **

Sentia-se ridículo. Mesmo que fosse capaz de derrotar Lucius, ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar estar se esgueirando pelos cantos da escola como um fugitivo. Naquela manhã, tivera o cuidado de chegar à aula mais tarde que o normal, só para não correr o risco de ser obrigado a ficar vagando por aí, e agora, faltando poucos minutos para o recreio, ele se recusava a olhar na direção do loiro, podendo sentir seu olhar grudado em seu rosto.

_Maldito tarado! Será que dá para me deixar em paz pelo menos por cinco minutos? É pedir demais? _

E as memórias do outro dia só eram salvas pelo ocorrido na sala de música, o que tendo em vista sua falta de popularidade, continuava sendo um mistério cabuloso o fato dele ter sido o pivô de dois incidentes amorosos no mesmo dia.

Pensando melhor nisso, ele passara a noite inteira numa espécie de estupor, seu cérebro falhando miseravelmente entre definir o quase beijo com Remus Lupin em algo real ou somente uma alucinação, mas neste exato momento era impossível refletir sobre isso com aquele psicótico lançando flertes descarados na sua direção.

_Bicha maluca!_, replicou mentalmente enquanto fungava, e no exato instante que a sineta soou, ele se viu colocando-se de pé e saindo da sala como um foguete, temendo olhar para trás e ver um par de olhos acinzentados no seu encalço.

Foi um alívio quando ele finalmente conseguiu alcançar a área de recreação da escola. As mesas espalhadas debaixo das árvores começavam a se encher de alunos com seus respectivos lanches, e ele sentiu seu estômago reclamar por comida, mas nem que estivesse três dias sem pôr nada na boca ele não arriscaria a própria pele indo até a cantina.

Ocupando seu lugar favorito, uma mesa bem discreta e longe dos olhares descuidados, ele sentou-se de costas para a multidão que começava a vir das salas e apoiou as mãos na mesa, amaldiçoando Malfoy por ter escolhido exatamente ele dentre os milhares de garotos _cutes _da escola.

Quer dizer, o que ele tinha de atraente? Será que Malfoy realmente gostava de sofrer? Não havia uma vez sequer que ele se lembrasse de não tê-lo insultado, e aquele loiro tinha atitudes tão pervertidas, que só de pensar nelas ele sentia ânsia de vômito.

_Argh! E ele me beijou com aquela boca nojenta!_, ele relembrou querendo tomar soda cáustica só para se desinfetar. Basicamente, quantas pessoas ele beijara por meio de Malfoy? Cem? Quinhentas? Toda a população mundial, _Carregarei esse trauma comigo pelo resto da minha vida!_, ele gemeu esfregando os lábios na manga de seu uniforme.

E enquanto ele estava ali, quase ficando sem boca de tanto esfrega-la, ele simplesmente congelou no banco quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro, sim, uma mão, e provavelmente só haveria um abelhudo capaz de fazer isso, e ele tinha até medo de olhar para trás.

- Então quer dizer que você é Sirius Black? – ele ouviu alguém dizer, com certeza um rapaz, naquele tom orgulhoso, de quem é dono do mundo.

Virando-se um pouco e focalizando bem a figura que tivera a audácia de tocá-lo, ele recuperou-se do quase surto, e numa surpreendente cara de tédio empurrou a mão de seu ombro com um tapinha desleixado.

- Hum – fungou sem se dar ao trabalho de responder com decência.

- Ora, você não sabe quem eu sou? Ficou mudo de repente ao me ver? – o garoto fuzilou-o com os olhos, parecendo realmente irritado, e foi neste instante que Sirius registrou as devidas informações. Na sua frente estava uma deselegante espécie masculina, vestindo o uniforme da pior forma possível, com os cabelos apontando para todos os lados e em sua face um óculos no formato mais antiquado que ele já vira.

- Muito bem, quem é você? – Sirius perguntou sem na realidade estar muito interessado, e isso foi como se ele tivesse atirado no rapaz, que grunhiu e parecia que ia atacá-lo.

- Me chamo James Potter, estou no mesmo ano que você e sou praticamente a estrela do time de futebol. – respondeu estufando o peito o máximo que podia.

Os olhos de Sirius se estreitaram diante daquela figura e ele teve que se segurar para não rir. O que aquela tripinha de gente pensava que era? Mas ele não podia ignorar o sobrenome, sim, porque Potter era o famoso artilheiro do campeonato intercolegial.

- Ah, então você é o tal Potter? Estou emocionado. – ele comentou consigo mesmo, e num ato de pura soberba, simplesmente se virou para frente e o ignorou.

- Hey! – James guinchou, e Sirius soltou um suspirou esperando por outra audácia, mas para sua surpresa a voz de uma garota pareceu colocar a situação nos eixos.

- James Potter! Você não consegue ser nenhum pouco educado? – e dessa vez não havia remédio, Sirius _tinha _que se virar e assistir a humilhação pública do quatro-olhos.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Lily, eu estava só me apresentando, foi ele que veio com essa de _cai fora daqui que você está interrompendo meus pensamentos reais._ – e Sirius sentiu-se grunhir involuntariamente, tinha vontade de voar no pescoço daquela vassoura ambulante e estrangulá-lo fervorosamente.

Mas a visão de uma ruiva muito vermelha, olhos verdes faiscantes, foi atraente demais para que ele pudesse sequer erguer-se do banco. Aquilo sim era uma garota no comando.

- Até parece que eu não te conheço, Potter. – a tal Lily devolveu ainda parecendo nervosa, e para a completa surpresa de Sirius ele a viu dar um sonoro tapa no topo da cabeça de James, que gemeu em protesto.

- Ouch! Você sabe como isso dói? Nunca vi uma garota com a mão tão pesada quanto você, Lily! – e enquanto ele massageava o topo da cabeça e gemia, a ruiva se virou na direção de Sirius com um sorriso sem graça.

- Ah, me desculpe pela cena! – ela disse numa voz mais afável.

- Quer dizer que sou só eu que levo bronca? – James guinchou parecendo uma criança mimada. – Num vai bater nele também não, é?

- Faça-me um favor, James, cale a boca. – ela disse noutro rompante furioso, que fez Sirius pensar que ela não batia bem da cabeça, mas não se atrevendo a demonstrar isso, a última coisa que desejava era ter marcas de dedos em seu rosto. – Ah, me desculpe novamente, é que ele realmente me tira do sério.

E para a incredulidade absoluta de Sirius, ele a assistiu dar a volta na mesa e ocupar um dos banquinhos a sua frente, sendo que no outro o tal Potter se sentou prontamente.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, sou Lily Evans – ela se apresentou de forma simpática, colocando uma sacola com alguns salgados e refrigerantes em cima da mesa, enquanto o olhava e sorria.

Ele franziu o cenho pensando no que estava acontecendo.

_Esse povo é maluco, ou o quê? Será que eu não fiz cara feia o suficiente para que eles se mantivessem distantes de mim?_, e ele continuou olhando-a como retardado enquanto ela retirava a comida da sacola.

- Oi, mauricinho, não vai se apresentar também não, é? Será que os Black não conhecem bons modos? – James praticamente gritou na direção de Sirius, enquanto uma de suas mãos escorregavam espertamente na direção do prato de salgadinhos, sendo prontamente estapeada pela ruiva.

- Não comece, James! Largue de ser guloso. – Lily reclamou. – E para de importuná-lo, Remus disse que ele não era de falar muito então o deixe em paz.

- Remus? Remus Lupin? – Sirius sentiu como se estivesse prestes a engasgar. – Você são amigos dele?

- Yep! – James concordou prontamente, tentando mais uma vez roubar um salgadinho do prato. – Nosso amado e idolatrado Remmie!

- Não o chame dessa forma. – Lily pediu revirando os olhos e agora dando um pontapé em Potter pela sua segunda tentativa de furto. – Você sabe que ele odeia esse apelido.

- Eu nunca o ouvi reclamar. – Potter deu de ombros.

- É do Remus que estamos falando, James, ele nunca reclama de nada!

E enquanto eles continuavam falando e falando, a cabeça de Sirius ameaçava explodir por excesso de informação.

_Certo, irei recapitular tudo por partes, primeiro tentei escapar do Malfoy, depois me escondi aqui, e aí surgiu estes dois... Hum... De repente o nome de Remus apareceu no meio da conversa e agora eles estão... _

E dando uma nova olhadela no casal, ele sentiu-se o ser mais patético ao ver Lily Evans puxando a orelha de um James Potter ,que dividia gemidos com meias mastigadas de um pedaço de salgadinho que ele finalmente conseguira apanhar.

_Céus, alguém me ajude, eles são loucos! _

_

* * *

_

Remus simplesmente corria pelos corredores. Ele tinha que se apressar e alcançar Lily e James antes que eles encontrassem Sirius e James o matasse de raiva e a ruiva matasse Potter logo em seguida.

Ele não sabia se fora um erro de sua parte fazer vista grossa as intenções de seus amigos. Quer dizer, o fato dele estar ajudando Sirius em sua apresentação de piano ligava-os de certa forma, sem contar todo aquele incidente do outro dia... pensando sobre o assunto, ele até podia sentir suas bochechas começarem a esquentar.

_Ai, o que ele vai pensar de mim? Ontem quase nos beijamos, e hoje meus amigos simplesmente se tacam em seu pescoço? Provavelmente Sirius irá achar que sou louco ou que estou apaixonado por ele. _

E só de pensar na palavra _apaixonado _sentiu um frio na barriga. Seria isso o que sentia? Ele não saberia dizer, mas era praticamente ridículo gostar de uma pessoa que mal acabara de conhecer. De qualquer forma ele não podia negar para si mesmo que a idéia de Black se infiltrando em seu grupo de amigos não era tão má. Havia uma parcela de seu egoísmo metido nisso tudo, quer dizer, Sirius parecia ser tão solitário andando sempre pelos cantos, sendo ignorado por todos, que ele tinha ganas de pega-lo pela mão e cuidar dele.

_Certo, Remus, ele não é nenhuma criancinha ou bebezinho que merece cuidados especiais. _

Mas ele não conseguia parar de pensar daquela forma. Ele e Sirius, amigos, parecia algo tão fantástico, e ele desejava tanto que o rapaz viesse um dia a confiar nele.

_Confiar o bastante para tocar para mim da mesma forma que tocou quando pensou que estava sozinho. _

E ele sabia que se algo do gênero acontecesse, o simples tocar de Sirius significaria muito mais do que amizade, e Remus não conseguia definir ao certo a importância deste acontecimento, ou quais seus desejos em relação a ele.

_Argh, mas não é hora de pensar nisso, os três devem estar se matando!_, ralhou consigo mesmo, pondo-se a correr pelos corredores do primeiro andar. _Maldita a hora em que eu resolvi ajudar a professora de matemática com seus materiais! _

E foi quando ele passou pela porta do banheiro masculino, mal dando atenção ao ambiente ao seu redor, que ele sentiu uma mão firme agarrar seu braço, puxá-lo e joga-lo contra a parede.

- Mais o que--, Malfoy? – ele pronunciou tudo isso num fôlego só, afastando o braço das garras do loiro e encarando-o nos olhos.

- Certo, Lupin, onde ele está? – Lucius perguntou num sibilo frio de arrepiar qualquer um.

- Onde está o quê, Malfoy? – Remus questionou um pouco zonzo, ainda se recuperando da surpresa.

- Ora, não se faça de desentendido, idiota, estou falando de Sirius Black, e eu sei que você o escondeu em algum lugar.

Remus foi obrigado a piscar os olhos algumas vezes para se certificar de que aquela coisa a sua frente estava realmente perguntando aquilo. Afinal de contas o que ele pensava que Sirius era? Uma bonequinha para se esconder dentro do bolso?

- Malfoy, - ele começou paciente, tentando se responder o mais depressa possível para sair dali e ir encontrar os amigos. – Não sei se você andou perdendo alguns de seus parafusos por aí, mas honestamente não faço a mínima idéia de onde Sirius possa estar, aliás, a pessoa que deveria saber e que parece ter uma obsessão doentia por ele aqui é você.

E sem perceber Remus pronunciou a última frase com uma raiva velada.

_Quem esse idiota pensa que é para ficar perseguindo e amolando o Sirius desta forma?_, mas em sua mente ele insistia em chamar esta preocupação de um saudável e crescente sentimento de amizade. **(ahem! ¬¬)**

- Me poupe das suas mentiras, Lupin. _Eu sei _que você está interessado nele. _Ontem eu vi _como você olha para ele, e devo dizer que é óbvio o fato de que garotinhos do seu tipo adoram ficar alimentando paixões platônicas e observando seus amados, o que nos leva a pergunta principal do dia, onde está Sirius Black?

A expressão que veio até a ponta da língua de Remus, mas voltou a entalar em sua garganta foi um _Vai se ferrar!_, mas ele se conteve bem a tempo, instaurando ao redor de si uma fingida aura de paz, tudo isso ocultando a vontade que ele tinha de pendura aquela bicha loura pela janela e sacudi-la. Ele sabia aonde Sirius costumava a ficar no recreio, ele conhecia minuciosamente seus hábitos, mas isso era só uma coincidência, nada demais, não queria dizer que aquele imbecil estava certo ao seu respeito.

- Lucius Malfoy – ele começou com a voz pausada. – Não sei se já te disseram isso antes, mas você é um pervertido completamente louco.

O rapaz deixou escapar uma pequena risada e deu alguns passos para frente com a mão no queixo, parecendo pensar.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... você é uma pobre alma que se encontra carregada de alegria, certo? Finalmente terá a oportunidade de estar ao lado de uma pessoa da estirpe de um Black. Sirius pode ser estúpido, mais eu não sou, e eu sei muito bem que não existe ninguém no mundo que se ofereceria ajuda sem ter segundas intenções.

- O que você está sugerindo? – Remus questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não ficaria surpreso se você, Lupin, o talentoso pianista da escola, o Sr. Perfeição com suas boas notas, alimentasse uma estranha fixação por Sirius e tivesse utilizado a desculpa do recital para se aproximar dele, estou errado?

- Acho que você anda pensando demais para alguém acostumado apenas a vegetar. Eu não seria tão baixo ou tão desesperado. É Sirius quem decidi ao lado de quem quer ficar e não eu. Se você está assim por ter levado um fora, por favor, não venha descarregar sua frustração em mim.

- Então quer dizer que... – e Lucius deu um passo para frente fazendo uma expressão de descaso. – Se por um acaso, eu conseguisse agarrá-lo, você não iria se importar?

- Quero ver você tentar... – Remus retrucou sem nem pensar no que dizia.

- Na realidade, eu já tentei, e devo dizer que foi uma experiência bem produtiva.

- O que você fez? – o pianista perguntou praticamente cego por causa daquele estranho sentimento que crescia em seu peito e o mandava acabar com aquele filhinho de papai.

- Beijei, abracei, apertei...

Tudo estava vermelho e Lucius Malfoy era o único ponto branco com uma plaquinha em néon piscando e apontando na sua direção: _Acerte aqui! _

- Você está mentindo! – ele retalhou. – E mesmo que isso seja verdade, Sirius provavelmente estava muito assustado para reagir a sua investida.

- É mesmo? Eu preferia a palavra lisonjeado, ou quem sabe encantado.

- Ao contrário do que você pensa, Malfoy, você não é a pessoa mais irresistível do mundo.

Um sorriso de escárnio se formou no canto dos lábios do loiro, que apenas meneou a cabeça entrecerrando os olhos.

- Hum... Devo considerar isso como uma declaração de guerra? Você está me desafiando para descobrimos quem é mais eficaz na tentativa de conquistar Black?

Remus apertou os punhos na tentativa de se conter. Onde Malfoy queria chegar? Ele não podia permitir que Sirius ficasse a mercê dele, certo? Isso não queria dizer nada demais. Bem, ele estava apenas disposto a agir como uma pessoa decente. Qualquer um faria isso... Lily faria isso, quer dizer, se fosse James o envolvido. E ao chegar a esta conclusão um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

_Lily e James são..._

- Faça como quiser! – ele se viu respondendo com rispidez, estava confuso demais e sabia que comprara um monte de problemas, acabando simplesmente de assinar com Lucius um acordo pela disputa de Sirius.

- Isso será interessante. – o loiro comentou, e Remus pensou que aquilo encerrava a conversa, mas mal deu um meio passo e seu braço foi agarrado novamente. - Sabe, Lupin, se não fosse pela adorável personalidade daquele bastardo arrogante, eu até poderia ter uma quedinha!

E antes que Remus pudesse reagir, Malfoy passou a ponta da língua em sua bochecha, fazendo-o se afastar horrorizado.

- Seu nojento! - guinchou irado, perdendo o controle da própria raiva e dando um tapa na face direita de Lucius, deixando-a levemente manchada de vermelho.

- Me lembrarei disso quando eu tiver Sirius Black submisso em minha cama. – Malfoy ameaçou num fio de voz.

Remus apenas rangeu os dentes e respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Vá sonhando com isso!

* * *

**N/A: **_Eu sinceramente não sei o que vocês irão pensar deste capítulo! Não foi exatamente A FÚRIA DO LOBO, mesmo porque Remus é racional demais para lutar com os próprios punhos como Sirius, mas estou até disposta a reescrever o bate-boca entre o Lucius e o Remus se vocês acharem que devo, sei lá, achei que fugi a personalidade do lobito, que ele ficou um pouco nervoso demais, mas como vocês são o meu povo e a voz do povo é a voz de Deus, irei aguardar pelas opiniões e críticas. Tudo muito bem vindo, lógico. _

_Hum... eu adoraria, imensamente de responder as reviews, meus dedos estão coçando aqui, mas parece que algum ser frustrado responsável pelo decidiu proibir as respostas aos comentários, portanto milhões de desculpas a todos, poderei que citar apenas os nomes a partir de agora! (Eu iria sugerir uma nova caça as bruxas pelo retorno dos comentários, hehehehe, mas será que alguém levaria isso realmente a sério? _

_Assim... Arigatou aos meus anjos das reviews: **Clarice, Amy Lupin, ...( )..., Moony Ntc., Mazinha Black, Marmaduke Scarlet, Lisa Black**(me promete que quando eu morrer você escreverá meu testamento? Heim, heim?)** e Dany. **_

_E então, eu fico por aqui! Espero que vocês tenham se divertido! _

**Próximo capítulo: **_Sirius, Remus, Lily, James se encontram no recreio, mais aulinhas e talvez uma pontinha do Lucius e da Narcissa! hehehehe!_


	6. Inferno à Vista

****

**Capítulo 6 - Inferno a Vista **

_--- Escapar é fugir da verdade... --- _

Lucius observava sua atual presa permanecendo parado na porta da sala de aula. Ao longe Sirius se afastava lentamente na companhia de Remus. O clima entre os dois não era de amizade, e o loiro podia claramente ver a estranha tensão que os rodeava e isso o fazia ficar cheio de raiva.

_E não é que ele tem uma certa vantagem sobre mim?_, pensou estreitando os olho e comprimindo os lábios finos. _Mas não por muito tempo, não se a sorte estiver ao meu favor! _

- Lucius, meu querido, não faça uma cara dessas, você acabará tendo rugas mais cedo do que deveria. - uma garota loira alguns anos mais nova chegou por trás dele pousando a mão em seu ombro, interrompendo seus pensamentos malévolos, mas ele, como resposta, apenas grunhiu alguma coisa inteligível e afastou-se do toque dela com um tapa.

- No atual momento, Narcissa, estou mais preocupado com outra coisa do que a evolução dos traços de meu rosto, e de qualquer forma, sempre existe cirurgia plástica. - ele respondeu encaminhando-se para sua carteira afim de recolher seus materiais.

_Outras coisas muito mais interessantes como Sirius Black em minha cama, Remus Lupin arrasado e todo uma experiência sexual gratificante._, acrescentou para si mesmo.

Já dera o último sinal do dia indicando o término das aulas e ele bem que tentara deter Sirius como no outro dia, mas não conseguira evitar que o maldito saísse praticamente correndo porta fora. Ficara com tanto ódio que acabara esquecendo-se dos próprios livros e cadernos, e agora estava ainda mais possesso por ter visto que a pressa de Black era para se encontrar com o maldito Lupin.

- Lucius, Lucius... você e esse seu humor terrível. O que foi dessa vez? Teve alguma discussão com seus pais? - Cissa continuou a importuná-lo, agora abraçando-o pela cintura.

Malfoy nem reparou no que ela fazia de tão concentrado que estava sem seus pensamentos.

_Mas o que aquele idiota vê no tampinha do Lupin? Ele pode ter um certo charme, para quem gosta de nerds sem condições financeiras, claro, mas alguém como Sirius deveria se sentir atraído por mim. Sou praticamente perfeito! Freqüentamos os mesmos lugares, conhecemos as mesmas pessoas... Só falta morarmos debaixo do mesmo teto. _

E Narcissa continuava a abraçá-lo, encostando a bochecha em suas costas, esfregando-a de leve no uniforme e suspirando.

- Ah, você tem um cheiro tão bom, Luciuzinhu... Quando é que você pretende me chamar para sair, hum? Já faz tanto tempo que não fazemos nada divertido, estou com saudades - no entanto ele a ignorou completamente, tinha coisas mais interessantes com que se preocupar.

- Narcissa, - ele começou a dizer lembrando-se que aquela era uma boa oportunidade para conseguir certas informações. - Você sabe se o seu primo irá na festa de hoje a noite? - e com isso aproveitou para fechar sua mochila e se afastar dela de uma forma um tanto quanto rude.

A garota loira foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta e piscou os olhos algumas vezes tentando compreender o que Malfoy falara. Todos na cidade sabiam da festa que os pais de Lucius dariam, era um confraternização da alta sociedade que teria a presença das mais variadas famílias de empresários, e como era de se esperar, os Black não iriam faltar.

- Sirius? - ela disse balbuciou ainda meio lerda. - Bem, se eu não me engano Bella ficou de relembrá-lo sobre o evento. Ela disse algo como, ele sempre se esquece dos compromissos sociais. Então, sim, eu acho que ele vai sim, mesmo porque o pai dele está no pé dele. Mas porque você está perguntando?

Lucius deu de ombros com preguiça de inventar uma desculpa plausível e permitiu-se sorrir com aquela informação. Sirius Black inteirinho para si, sem a presença sufocante daquele pobretão impedindo-o de prensar sua presa contra a parede. Pelo avanço que ele fizera aquele dia na sala, ele previa que só bastava exercer um pouquinho de persuasão e Black seria incapaz de resistir as suas investidas.

Narcissa vendo que fora completamente ignorada fez o que sabia fazer melhor, continuou falando como uma matraca.

- Ah, mas eu estou muito chateada por meus pais terem dito que apenas Bellatrix poderia comparecer. Eu queria tanto ser seu par, nós poderíamos dançar e rir bastante daqueles velhinhos caquéticos que costumam aparecer nestas festas... - Narcissa continuava tagarelando, mas ele não escutava, no rosto tinha uma expressão de satisfação imaginando mil maneiras de possuir Sirius. - Há, mas não seja malvado, diz para sua Cissa o motivo desse seu súbito interesse pelo meu primo. O que aquele grosso aprontou dessa vez? Ele fez alguma coisa para te machucar? - e foi somente estas últimas frases que conseguiram desperta-lo daquele topor.

_Machucar?_, ele pensou, _Sirius me machucando? Querida, o máximo que aquele garoto pode me dar é horas de boa diversão. _

- Hum... - ele murmurou tentando articular algumas palavras para mantê-la quieta e erguendo uma sobrancelha, olhando-a de lado enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor. - E o que isso tem haver com _você_?

Narcissa bufou cruzando os braços, já era difícil ganhar a atenção do loiro e agora ele a tratava daquela forma.

- Meu bem - ela disse por fim, tentando tocá-lo, mas recebendo um olhar assassino como aviso. - Eu tenho o direito de saber tudo sobre você, Lucius, até mesmo a quantidade de vezes que você suspira em um dia.

- Narcissa... - ele simplesmente grunhiu impaciente, levando a ponta dos dedos até a testa, massageando-a e ela aproveitou este momento para saltar em seu pescoço.

- Ah, você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe, gracinha?

E Lucius imaginava que pecado tão terrível cometera para merecer isso.

* * *

Sirius olhava de um lado para o outro. O que ele poderia falar? Comentar sobre o estranho lanche daquele dia, das aulas? Reclamar do fato do pianista ter simplesmente jogado-o no mesmo lugar que os malucos da Evans e Potter? Qualquer coisa? Mas nenhum assunto parecia ser bom o bastante e Lupin não ajudava muito caminhando daquele jeito recatado com a cabeça abaixada.

_Será que ele está pensando no que aconteceu ontem? Será que ele está com raiva de mim?_, e em sua mente essa só poderia ser a única explicação, fora que o fato de Remus ter se atrasado para o lanche com a desculpa de ter que ajudar um professor, só comprovava que talvez ele quisesse se manter distante.

Eles já estavam alcançando o andar térreo e Sirius previa que aquele clima seria insuportável se continuassem se evitando, ele precisava agir, quer dizer, começar a falar, mas era muito difícil fazer isso quando se está acostumado a sempre ficar calado.

Olhando o pianista com o canto dos olhos, ele colocou a mão dentro dos bolsos da calça para controlar o nervosismo, e foi neste instante que alguém o chamou as suas costas, fazendo-o se virar em surpresa enquanto Remus parava também e olhava para cima, interessado.

- Bellatrix? - Sirius exclamou ao ver a prima de cabelos negros caminhando em sua direção. Era raro que a garota se desse ao trabalho de lhe dirigir uma palavra, geralmente quando estavam na presença um do outro ela o ignorava, ou tentava irritá-lo ficando encarando-o por longos segundos.

- Sim, Sirius, quem mais poderia ser? - ela sibilou irritada, lançando rapidamente um olhar de desgosto na direção de Remus, decidindo ignora-lo prontamente, como se sua presença pudesse ser comparada somente com a de um mero inseto. - Serei breve, pelo jeito você tem coisas mais interessantes para fazer.

Ele a olhou com sarcasmo e de seu canto Remus só conseguiu pensar no quanto ela era assustadora. Tinha os mesmo olhos de Sirius, quase os mesmos traços, mas havia aquele ar agressivo quando ela o fitava, uma atmosfera que ele definiria de tenebrosa.

- Você se esqueceu da festa de hoje a noite, não é mesmo? - ela questionou com desdém, os lábios se contorcendo num sorriso sarcástico.

- Que festa? - Sirius retrucou confuso.

- A dos Malfoy - ela respondeu revirando os olhos. - Eu sabia que você não se lembraria, sua agenda de compromissos é simplesmente uma baderna, provavelmente você também nem sabe que hoje é sexta-feira.

- Oh, priminha, me desculpe por não viver a custa de eventos sociais. - Sirius retalhou balançando as mãos na frente do rosto num teatrinho patético.

Bellatrix ignorou esta provocação e continuou.

- Você tem que estar pronto às oito. Nossos pais infelizmente tiveram a gloriosa idéia de combinarem que seríamos os representantes da família, o que implica que, teremos que nos suportar por uma noite inteira.

Sirius gemeu como se estivesse sentindo dor em algum lugar. Se já não bastasse ter que ir para a casa do loiro azedo ainda teria que suportar Bella ao seu lado à noite inteira.

_Oh, eu devo ter sido muito mal na vida passada para merecer isso!_, ele pensou com uma careta. _Ou quem sabe eu deva estar pagando penitência pelos sonhos eróticos que tive com o Remus na noite passada._, acrescentou tentando se animar com o próprio comentário pernicioso.

- Não seja ridículo, Sirius, eu também não estou pulando de felicidade por causa disso. De qualquer forma não há como escaparmos, portanto não me faça ficar esperando. - ela finalizou colocando uma mecha do cabelo negro atrás da orelha, lançando outro olhar pedrificante na direção de Remus para logo depois se afastar sem nenhuma despedida amigável.

- Agora ssim minha vida virou um verdadeiro inferno! - Sirius murmurou baixinho, e concluindo que não compensava ficar se lamentando, virou-se na direção de Remus tentando sorrir um pouco animado. - É... parece que hoje não é o meu dia de sorte! -suspirou enquanto eles recomeçavam a caminhar.

Lupin o olhou com um pouco de pena. Deveria ser terrível ter que freqüentar essas festas, ele imaginava o quão sufocante era se preocupar em manter a postura, de não poder simplesmente relaxar e se divertir. E ele não podia se esquecer do fator Lucius Pervertido Malfoy. Sirius iria estar à mercê daquela doninha platinada _(pequena homenagem a Draco! hehehe!)_ e ele não estaria por perto para...

_Para o quê?_, ele se questionou ligeiramente confuso, _O que eu poderia fazer? Um escândalo? Reivindica-lo na frente de todos e pagar o maior vexame da minha vida? _

E ele balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, o melhor agora era tentar animar Sirius, ou melhor, arrancar informações que descrevessem o grau de perigo que ele iria sofrer na festa do Malfoy.

- Você sempre tem que freqüentar essas festas? - ele começou o diálogo tentando ser casual.

Sirius se virou para olhá-lo e fez um gesto meio descrente com os ombros.

- Na realidade, desde que nasci. Já com oito anos eu tinha que ir para aquelas malditas festinhas de criança mimada, vestido de pingüim e sendo sufocado por uma gravata borboleta. - ele comentou tentando fazer graça e Remus se segurou para não rir da imagem de um jovem Sirius vestido com trajes a rigor.- Parece que meus pais consideram saudável fazer diversas aparições nesses eventos ridículos.

Remus sorriu com simpatia enquanto eles alcançavam o corredor da sala de música.

- É tão ruim assim?

- Ruim? - Sirius bufou fazendo uma careta. - É terrível. As músicas são de extremo mau gosto, a comida é uns salgadinhos estranhos que você tem medo até de olhar, fora que a companhia pelo o que você pôde perceber não será nada agradável.

Remus riu de leve da forma com que Sirius descrevera as festas e começou a abrir a porta. Na sua cabeça ele sempre pensara que deveria ser maravilhoso freqüentar esses salões da alta sociedade, mas Black estava praticamente mudando suas concepções.

- E... - ele começou criando coragem para perguntar o que tanto queria enquanto abria as janelas. - Malfoy vai estar lá? - e evitou olhar para Sirius, podendo adivinhar pelos ruídos que escutava que neste instante ele retirava o plástico de cima do piano e se sentava no banquinho.

- Lucius não perderia a oportunidade de expor aquela cabeleira dele nem em mil anos. - Sirius grunhiu olhando para as teclas com um pouco de descrença.

Remus mordeu a língua para pergunta se Sirius costumava conversar com Malfoy nestas festas, ou quem sabe avisar do risco que ele estava correndo na presença do loiro, mas sabia que acabaria se entregando e preferiu começar logo a prática. Agradecia o fato do diálogo ter melhorado um pouco o clima entre eles, mas agora que estavam ali, era quase impossível não haver aquela tensão, principalmente se ele permitisse que sua mente vagasse até os acontecimentos do dia passado.

_Aiai! Por um lado o problema com Malfoy e do outro a vergonha de ontem. O que fazer?_, Remus se perguntou.

- Porque você não se aquece primeiro? - ele questionou por fim, estando um pouco ofegante e tentando manter-se distante do piano. Tendo a visão um pouco borrada ele viu Sirius o olhar um pouco sonhador antes de concordar com um gesto de cabeça.

Em poucos minutos o som de notas musicais tocadas a esmo preencheram o local e Remus recostou-se um pouco na parede olhando para Sirius, observando-o mover-se no banco e tentando afastar a mente de todo o mundo para concentrar-se na música. Aquilo não era bom, se ele não conseguisse se esquecer dos problemas com o Lucius e sua crescente atração por Black, as coisas poderiam ficar realmente sérias.

Sirius era mais do que ele poderia ter, isso ele já sabia só de olhá-lo, mas não conseguia se persuadir a parar de ter esperanças, principalmente depois de ouvi-lo tocar tão belamente no outro dia.

_É como uma maldita droga, a cada dia eu preciso ainda mais da presença dele. _

E novamente ele começou a relembrar a doce música arrancada pelos dedos de Black através do piano... o compasso... a perfeição das notas... e quase deu um pulo quando Sirius, ainda tocando, olhou por alguns instantes em sua direção e perguntou:

- Você trabalha a onde? - aquilo foi como uma balde de água fria em seus pensamentos e ele pensou frustrado no que poderia responder. Por mais que tivesse orgulho do que fazia, aquilo pareceria ridículo diante da vida luxuosa de um Black.

- Bem, eu ajudo um senhor a cuidar de um restaurante a noite. - ele disse sem jeito, evitando olhar diretamente nos olhos de Sirius.

- Restaurante? - o outro rapaz perguntou interessado. - Onde?

E Remus engoliu em seco. Ele não queria falar o endereço, se Sirius soubesse a onde ficava e o quão simples era o estabelecimento provavelmente riria dele.

- Fica perto daqui, não é exatamente um restaurante, é mais uma lanchonete. Nós vendemos um pouco de tudo, mas nossas tortas de frango são muito famosas na região.

- Ah! - Sirius exclamou baixinho piscando os olhos. - Eu acho que já ouvi falar do lugar. As meninas do primeiro ano estavam comentando sobre isso outro dia.

Remus sorriu sem graça passando a mão pelos cabelos e Sirius voltou a ficar em silêncio, os dedos nas teclas, e parecia que nenhum dos dois notava no quanto que ele melhorara e estava mais soltou, nem mesmo Lupin que tinha o ouvido afinado para este tipo de coisa reparava em nada naquela sala além de Sirius Black.

- Isso não te atrapalha a estudar? - tornou a perguntar depois de alguns longos minutos, ainda interessado na vida de Remus.

- Não - Lupin respondeu com um suspiro decidindo que ficar grudado na parede, sem começar a lição de piano não ajudaria em nada a passar o tempo e a acabar com aquele nervosismo. - Na realidade não, quero dizer, o dono é bastante flexível e sempre deixa que eu faça as minhas tarefas durante os intervalos.

Sirius apenas concordou com a cabeça parando de tocar e aguardando mais instruções. Imaginava o quão era difícil viver daquela forma. Tinha que admitir que a vida de Remus era muito mais interessante que a sua, e se pudesse passaria o restante daquele dia ali, simplesmente perguntando sobre onde ele morava, o que ele fazia em casa... mas seria embaraçoso fazer essa espécie de interrogatório sem nenhuma razão específica.

- Então vamos começar? - Remus perguntou abrindo um de seus doces sorrisos, e Sirius concordou, começando a tocar, mas não sem antes perceber que Lupin fazia de tudo para não se aproximar do banquinho onde ele estava, provavelmente tendo ainda vívido em sua memória o quase beijo que eles haviam compartilhado.

* * *

Aquilo era um pesadelo. Só poderia ser! Em menos de cinco minutos após pisar no salão de festa dos Malfoy já fora abraçado por cinco velhinhas taradas, três famosos empresários perguntaram se Bellatrix era sua namorada e agora o pior estava por vir, Lucius caminhava na sua direção com uma expressão nenhum pouco inocente.

Virando a cabeça rapidamente para os lados ele buscou uma rota de fuga, mas sentiu a mão firme de Bella em seu pulso. O que aquela doida estava fazendo? Será que ela não via o olhar faminto na face branca de Malfoy?

- Bella, minha preciosa. - Lucius murmurou parando na frente de Bella e apanhando sua mão direita para dar um beijo teatral.

- Lucius, a festa está maravilhosa. - a garota sorriu satisfeita, e Sirius sentiu vontade de vomitar, mas teve que se contentar em apanhar uma taça de champagne em uma travessa carregada pelos inúmeros garçons do local.

- Sabe, Black, se você está tão desesperado para ficar bêbado, não precisa se preocupar, ainda tem inúmeras caixas de vinho na cozinha. - Lucius comentou olhando-o com um sorriso malicioso e só foi neste instante que Sirius percebeu que praticamente virara o conteúdo do copo.

- Humph... não ligue para essa criança sem modos. - Bellatrix pediu sorrindo encantadoramente para Lucius. - Ele sempre será assim, não tem conserto. Só espero que não fique bêbado antes do final da festa, eu não quero pagar nenhum vexame.

- Como se você fosse muito crescida. - Sirius resmungou apanhando uma nova taça em outro travessa flutuante. Só o álcool seria capaz de fazê-lo suportar aquela sina, mas o que Lucius disse a seguir praticamente o fez engasgar com a champagne.

- Não se preocupe, Bella, se algo do gênero acontecer, eu cuidarei dele. - e nos olhos acinzentados haviam promessas nada puras que fizeram o estômago de Sirius revirar.

- Eu acho que vou dar uma volta. - ele disse por fim planejando não retornar nem morto para o lado daqueles dois.

Sem olhar para trás ele começou a caminhar entre os convidados perdendo a prima e Malfoy de vista. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era desaparecer até o final da festa, nada demais.

_E me manter longe das mãos daquele maluco!_, acrescentou sorrindo ao ver que em cima da mesa de aperitivos havia uma garrafa de vinho que ainda não fora servida.

Apanhando a bebida e fazendo uma careta ao ver que não tinha nenhum salgadinho comestível a vista, ele pensou em um lugar a onde poderia se esconder, lembrando-se prontamente do jardim do lado de fora do salão.

_Ah, sim, sim!_, pensou feliz, _Lá eu poderei ficar em paz com essa garrafa e meus pensamentos. _

E com passos apressados saiu do meio de todas aquelas pessoas, olhando brevemente para o céu negro antes de prosseguir até um local distante, debaixo de uma frondosa árvore.

Retirando a rolha já praticamente solta e sentando-se com as costas apoiadas no caule da planta, ele suspirou sentindo-se faminto.

- Se pelo menos eu tivesse trazido alguma balinha ou chocolate. - disse para si mesmo tomando um longo gole. - Não acredito que terei que me esconder aqui até o final da festa. Ah, quando eu chegar em casa definitivamente atacarei a cozinha.

E um bom tempo se passou enquanto ele ficava ali, saboreando o vinho e olhando para o nada. Sabia que estar bebendo aquela grande quantidade de bebida alcoólica não era prudente e que provavelmente ele amanheceria ali, no sereno, com uma grande ressaca, mas o que mais que ele tinha para passar o tempo?

Com outro gole ele suspirou e aproveitou para afrouxar a própria gravata, retirando-a para guardar no bolso.

- Coisa idiota... - sussurrou sentindo-se mais livre para respirar, e seu sangue congelou quando uma voz arrastada alcançou seus ouvidos.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc, Black. Já está facilitando as coisas para mim? Agora só me resta abrir os botões, certo? - e Sirius praticamente deu um pulo olhando para cima, vendo Lucius parado com as mãos no bolso e uma expressão satisfeita.

- Malfoy, se você quer me matar do coração, por favor, use algo mais sanguinário. Que mania maldita de chegar de fininho! - ele respondeu irritado, notando pela sua voz meio pastosa que definitivamente ele não estava completamente sóbrio.

_Ahh... Não, não... essa definitivamente não é uma boa hora para ficar bêbado seu idiota. _

Lucius riu de leve e caminhou na direção dele, fazendo-o se afastar, mas sem largar a garrafa para trás.

_Eu definitivamente só posso estar bêbado, se eu estivesse com a mente sã já teria corrido daqui e estaria em um lugar seguro. _

Mas a verdade é que ele não confiava nas próprias pernas e um Sirius caído no chão já era meio caminho andado para um Malfoy saciar suas vontades.

- Não divide suas coisas com os amigos? - Lucius perguntou de repente, apontando para a garrafa de vinho, e a primeira coisa que Sirius pensou foi em negar o pedido, mas sua mente se iluminou ao pensar que se o loiro também estivesse bêbado, os riscos de ser atacado seriam menores._(lógica de bêbado é foda!rs) _

Estendendo a garrafa para Malfoy, ele o assistiu dar um grande gole limpando os lábios molhados com as costas das mãos. Sua visão estava normal, mas ele sabia que qualquer movimento brusco a faria ficar desfocada.

- O que foi Black, apreciando minha beleza? - Lucius perguntou rindo de lado e só foi aí que Sirius notou que o estava olhando como um retardado, os pensamentos longe daquele local.

- Ora, não fale abobrinhas. - ele grunhiu irritado, arrancando a garrafa das mãos do loiro e tomando sua dose.

Eles ficaram ali, em silêncio por longos minutos e Sirius pensou que se Malfoy pudesse ficar para sempre daquela forma, como uma estátua, a vida do planeta seria bem melhor. E sem aviso começou a rir por causa deste pensamento.

- E agora, o que é tão engraçado? - Lucius perguntou para ele, olhando-o recostar-se na árvore, as gargalhadas.

- Nada que seja do seu interesse. - Sirius retrucou limpando o canto dos olhos por causa das lágrimas e tentando parar o acesso de riso, mas não precisou se esforçar muito, pois o movimento que Lucius fez logo em seguida foi assustador o suficiente para ele ficar paralisado.

- Tudo o que vem de você é do meu interesse, _Black_! - Malfoy sussurrou com o rosto praticamente afundado no pescoço de Sirius e ele se perguntou como é que aquele loiro havia se movido tão rápido, sem perceber que era sua mente entorpecida que estava lenta demais. - E então, o que acha de nos divertimos um pouco? - Lucius continuou agora ficando de joelhos e praticamente montando em cima de Sirius, que ainda meio lerdo só conseguiu olhar na direção do rosto de Malfoy com o queixo caído.

- Seu maluco, dá para sair de cima de mim? - ele rugiu depois de levar um bom tempo para processar as informações de sua atual situação, mas Lucius riu com graça, afundando uma das mãos no cabelo negro e puxando-o para trás.

- Eu acho que não! Só irei te soltar quando eu conseguir o que quero! - e Sirius arfou de dor quando sentiu o maldito afundar os dentes em seu pescoço dando uma mordida bem calculada, que foi seguida por um beijo molhado e por um roçar de língua que prosseguiu até o lóbulo de sua orelha. - O que acha de gemer para mim, heim, Sirius?

E aquilo fez o moreno sentir-se sufocado. Os dedos de Malfoy eram rápidos e imprevisíveis e Sirius sentiu-se ser tocado em todos os lugares, arregalando prontamente os olhos quando Lucius começou a abrir sua calça.

Como se acordasse de um sonho ele ergueu a mão com a garrafa de vinho e mirou-a na cabeça do tarado, errando por vários centímetros o alvo, acabando por atingi-lo no ombro.

- Você ficou maluco? - Lucius rugiu caindo de lado e apalpando a região atingida, mas Sirius estava assustado demais para pensar, agir ou sequer ter vontade de matá-lo, e antes mesmo que se desse conta saiu correndo a esmo. - Ei, Black, volte aqui! Black! - Malfoy gritou xingando-se mentalmente, mas Sirius estava fora de seu alcance nestes instantes.

Sirius não soube por quanto tempo andou, muito menos a onde estava, só imaginava que já se passava das onze horas da noite e que estava praticamente ferrado.

_Eu sabia que hoje não era meu dia... acabei de fugir de um tarado e agora eu estou perdido. Hehehe! Só falta eu ser assaltado e os ladrões levarem a minha roupa... oh... e ainda pode começar a chover_!

Cambaleando pelas ruas ele conseguiu assustar muita gente por sua péssima situação, mas não conseguia para de pensar que estava a salvo, livre daquelas mãos nojentas sobre seu corpo.

_Aquela Drag Queen só pode ter disturbios hormonais... sair atacando as pessoas... argh!_

Mas o que faria agora? Fora burro por ter saído correndo da propriedade Malfoy. Deveria ter chamado pelo motorista dos Black e retornado para casa alegando uma dor de cabeça, sendo que naquele atual estado, era quase certo que não conseguiria sequer procurar um telefone público para ligar para casa.

_Isso se eu lembrar o número!_, acrescentou em desespero.

Praguejando e resmungando como um típico bêbado ele continuou seu caminho, sua mente só voltando a realidade quando começou a reconhecer as lojas da avenida a onde estava. Aquilo ficava perto de sua escola, apenas a alguns quarteirões, e de repente, em sua mente ébria, outro pensamento cabuloso aflorou, _estava perto do trabalho de Remus._

_ Remus, meu Remus! Ele irá me salvar! Sim! Ele irá me tirar daqui! Eu tenho que encontrá-lo. _

Deixando-se guiar por seus desejos absurdos ele continuou em frente. Sabia que as chances de encontrar Lupin eram mínimas, sabia que se o rapaz estivesse na região estaria trabalhando, mas continuou firme, apoiando-se nas paredes para não cair.

_Maldita hora para eu ficar bêbado!_, pensou tendo que parar um pouco por causa da forte vertigem. No estado em que estava era impossível que desse mais algum passo, estava enjoado, o mundo girava, e ele só desejava se sentar na sarjeta para dormir.

E foi dessa forma deplorável, zonzo e descabelado, que Remus o encontrou. Ele acabara de atravessar a rua caminhando apressado para chegar em casa a tempo de fazer um último exercício de matemática, quando seus olhos se arregalaram ao vagar na direção da estranha figura praticamente largada no chão. Na penumbra ele reconheceu os cabelos, o rosto, o nariz aristocrático, e sem pensar ele correu até o rapaz, imaginando o pior.

- Sirius! - exclamou. - Meu Deus, o que aconteceu, você está bem?

E a mente de Black deu um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus e ele chegou a conclusão que ficara louco de vez para estar imaginando Remus Lupin agachado ao seu lado extremamente preocupado e tocando seu rosto com gentileza.

* * *

**N/A: **_Uhahahaha! risada ultra-hiper-maléfica E agora, eu pergunto? E agora? Vocês já podem imaginar quanta besteira o Sirius vai fazer... hehehehe sim! Mas este será o capítulo de Natal, finalmente teremos ação! OHHH! o_

_Bem, era para eu ter postado esse cap. ontem, mas a minha maravilhosa internet resolveu que seria bacana tirar umas férias, portanto, peço desculpas._

_Esse capítulo não foi aquela coisa, mas ele é o princípio, apenas o princípio, portanto não fiquem chateados._

_Agora, agradecimentos a **...( )..., Amy Lupin, Srta. Kinomoto, Mo de Áries, Eternia Melody, Clarice, haruechan, Moony Ntc., watashinomori e Marinacriss**(oie, oie moça! Respondendo a sua pergunta, as coisinhas fofa tem dezesseis anos, quase dezessete. Imagine só, se já nessa idade são desse jeito, quando crescerem entom... hehehe! Bjus)_

**N/A**


	7. Pequenas Doses de Desastre

**Capítulo 7 – Pequenas doses de desastre **

** ---**_Nada melhor que um amor quente, carnal, que apague verdades e transforme mentiras na mais pura realidade...--- **(Só pra gente entrar no clima! Hauahau!) **_

Remus estava com raiva, irritado, nervoso. Completamente possesso. Se a cabeça loira de Lucius Malfoy surgisse em sua frente com toda certeza ele seria capaz de arrancá-la dos ombros do maldito com suas unhas e dentes, não que tocar aquele pervertido fosse algo prazeroso. Mas suas ambições assassinas estavam mais do que despertas, e se não fosse pelo lamentável estado de zumbi em que Sirius se encontrava, ele provavelmente teria farejado aquele almofadinha até no inferno para fazê-lo pagar pela audácia.

E que audácia! Era quase deplorável a situação de Black. Sua roupa estava amarrotada, o paletó sujo de barro e ele podia adivinhar, mesmo no escuro, que faltava alguns botões em sua camiseta.

A imagem de Lucius com um sorriso carregado de luxúria arrancando-os com os dentes surgiu em sua mente e ele rosnou.

Com um esforço sobre-humano ele logrou levantar Sirius do chão. O rapaz viajava entre uma consciência alcoolizada e um sono delirante, e hora ou outra o pianista tinha que se esforçar para que ambos não desabassem e saíssem rolando rua abaixo.

Após o que pareceu uma travessia infinita de quarteirões, com pessoas olhando para eles como se fossem extraterrestres, finalmente alcançaram o humilde edifício onde Remus morava sozinho, sendo bancado por sua avó com sua pequena fazenda no sul da Inglaterra, e por seu trabalho noturno no restaurante.

Escorando Black na parede, ao lado da porta, ele vasculhou o bolso de sua mochila com a mão esquerda, enquanto a outra estava pousada no peito do moreno, prensando-o contra a parede para que ele não tombasse de cara no chão.

Amaldiçoando sua má sorte, ele finalmente roçou os dedos no objeto, e quase enfartou ao ver que ao mesmo tempo os joelhos de Sirius fraquejavam e o rapaz começava a escorregar. Apoiando Black com os braços e engolindo em seco ao sentir o rapaz abraça-lo em meio ao sono, ele se resignou a tê-lo agarrado ao seu pescoço, o rosto enterrado em seu ombro enquanto ele manejava abrir a porta.

Aos trancos e barrancos ele finalmente entrou na casa, e ao em vez de ser assomado pelo alívio, ele quase teve um enfarto quando ao tentar caminhar acabou de alguma forma perdendo o equilíbrio caindo para frente, em cima de Sirius, que bateu a cabeça no chão com tudo, enquanto a porta do apartamento se fechando atrás dos dois, num barulho alto o suficiente para reviver cadáveres.

- Maldição! – Sirius rugiu numa voz pastosa, e num reflexo ergueu rapidamente a cabeça, encontrando no caminho a cabeça de Remus, batendo o queixo em sua boca.

-Hrumm! – Remus gemeu de dor levando a mão imediatamente aos lábios, naquela confusão toda acabara cortando-os.

Sirius pareceu notar que tinha alguém sobre si, porque simplesmente desistiu de mexer e estendeu-se no chão de braços abertos, como se estivesse se rendendo.

- Cerrrrttttooo, Malfoy! Eu desisto! – ele disse com uma voz alcoolizada, que fez Remus franzir o cenho.

_Mas do que diabos ele está falando?_, ele pensou enquanto sentia o sangue cobrir sua língua ao mesmo tempo em que a dor aguda começava a se amenizar.

- Faça o que você quiser! – Black continuou conversando sozinho. – Só não me peça para eu te chupar, ou para eu gritar o seu nome porque isso eu não faço nem drogado, morto... ou amarrado...

Ao ouvir isso Remus francamente arregalou os olhos em pleno terror. Sirius pensava que ainda estava sendo molestado por Lucius, também, na posição comprometedora em que se encontravam era o mínimo a se esperar.

- O que foi, doninha? Vai amarelar no último instante? Ande logo, acabe com isso e me deixe em paz.

E com isso Remus estava pronto para dar um basta nisso tudo, quando a mão de Sirius agarrou a sua fazendo o se desequilibrar, soltando seu peso completamente sobre o corpo em baixo de si.

- O que foi, Malfoy? Ficou tímido porque eu não estou tentando fugir? Ou será que é porque você não está mais no controle?

E numa luta desesperada Lupin tentou desprender sua mão dos dedos de Sirius, que começava a guiá-la para um local um tanto quanto íntimo.

- Argh, pare de agir como uma virgem e ande logo com isso! – Sirius continuou, só que dessa vez ergueu a cabeça para ver o que a pessoa sobre si estava fazendo para ficar enrolando tanto.

Em menos de alguns segundos seus olhos se encontram com o de Remus, que tentava se livrar de Black e amparava sua boca ferida que parecia que não pararia de sangrar nunca.

_Meu Deus, como é que eu só me meto nessas confusões? Ai ai ai, porque é que ele tinha que estar bêbado? E ainda clamando para que Malfoy faça... faça isso? _

- Eiiii... – Sirius de repente disse num tom esganiçado. – Você não é a doninha.

Foi impossível para Remus evitar a expressão sarcástica de _Ah, é mesmo? Só agora que você notou? _Mas as conclusões inteligentes de Sirius não haviam terminado, e com a voz enrolado e os olhos comprimidos ele continuou.

- Ah, mas eu te conheço... – e ele fez uma pausa significativa, e Lupin quase que podia ver seu cérebro tentando pegar no tranco. – Você é aquele garoto. Remo Lupo... Remu Drupo... grraaa... que seja, o pianista sexy.

E as bochechas de Remus pareciam estar em chamas ao ouvir a palavra sexy.

_Por mil demônios, ele disse sexy? Sirius Black me acha sexy? _

Mas seus devaneios foram prontamente interrompidos quando uma mão puxou sua nuca firmemente para baixo fazendo-o encarar os olhos opacos e completamente bêbados de Sirius.

A única coisa que impediu que eles se beijassem foi à mão protetora de Remus sobre o seu ferimento, mas Black não parecia estar nenhum um pouco decepcionado com isso e num gesto espalhafatoso aproximou sua boca do ouvido do rapaz.

- Você já é outro caso. – ele murmurou com uma risadinha safada, sua respiração fazendo Lupin se arrepiar. – Para você eu grito, gemo e... – mas ao em vez de dizer o que ele faria, Sirius decidiu provar até onde estava disposto a ir, e rapidamente o pianista sentiu uma língua quente acariciar o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Lupin se sentiu em chamas, seu corpo estava mole, cada pedacinho da sua pele registrando o contato com o corpo de Sirius. E ele não pode evitar arquear um pouco as costas quando Sirius ergueu o joelho entre suas pernas e fez uma leve fricção.

- Hum... e não é que você reage bem depressa. – a voz sensual alcançou seus ouvidos, ele queria se esconder.

_Isto está indo longe demais!_ Grunhiu com dificuldade até de pensar. _Ele está bêbado, não sabe o que está fazendo e eu estou me aproveitando da situação. Ah..., _gemeu novamente ao receber uma mordida no pescoço. _Ele não sabe o que está fazendo... _tentou se convencer disso. _Mas céus, se isso é não saber imagine só se soubesse. _

E era como não ter forças para lutar contra aquilo, porque com uma habilidade incrível para um bêbado pervertido, as mãos de Sirius facilmente retiraram a alça da mochila em seu ombro, fazendo-a cair no chão para logo em seguida ser chutada para longe.

Em um flash Black inverteu as posições e o contato entre eles pareceu aumentar. Remus começava a delirar ao sentir Sirius mover os quadris contra os seus, provocando-o como o diabo, e ainda com muita relutância ele começava a corresponder.

- Nossa, como aqui está quente! – ele ouviu Sirius comentar, para só em tão notar que havia fechado os olhos com força, e quando os abriu se deparou com o rapaz sentado sobre sua cintura retirando com certa dificuldade o paletó e sua camiseta.

_Meu Deus!_, pensou com urgência, _Meu Deus! Meu Deus! As coisas estão ficando sérias. _

E num lapso de vontade própria ele moveu-se como um raio, praticamente atirando Sirius no chão, se virando e tentando engatinhar o mais rápido possível para um lugar seguro, para longe daquela tentação.

Nem tentou se levantar, sabia que se ousasse provavelmente cairia. Nunca em toda a sua vida sentira os joelhos tão bambos.

- Ah... então você quer brincar de pique-pega. – ele ouviu Sirius dizer atrás de si, como uma criança mal-criada, e o sangue congelou em suas veias ao distinguir som de passos.

_Droga, mas quem é que está bêbado aqui? Eu ou ele? Eu é quem deveria estar andando e ele é quem deveria estar engatinhando. _

Mas não teve muito tempo para continuar pensando, pois uma mão o empurrou na direção do chão fazendo-o ficar deitado de barriga para baixo enquanto era montado.

- Acho que eu te peguei! – ouviu Sirius dizer enquanto engolia em seco, seus braços sendo colocados para cima dando oportunidade para que Black aproximasse o queixo de sua nuca. – Agora eu quero meu prêmio, e quero que você use sua boca.

Isso foi demais para Lupin que por alguns instantes pensou que aquilo tudo acabaria em um estupro.

- E então, o que acha de ficarmos numa mais posição confortável? – novamente a voz retardada

E a mente chocada de Remus começava a embaralhar as informações em busca de uma rota de fuga. Ele sabia o que Sirius queria, e não que tivesse nojo de realizar seus desejos, na realidade estava mais do que disposto a isso, mas não daquela forma, não enquanto ele estava bêbado demais para sequer ter noção do que estava fazendo.

Sem ter a mínima idéia se aquilo funcionaria, ele rapidamente concordou.

- Certo, então saia de cima de mim! – informou com a voz meio partida.

Rapidamente o peso em suas costas foi aliviado e com alguma dificuldade ele se ergueu ficando de joelhos, só para seu queixo despencar alguns metros ao notar que Sirius praticamente na sua frente começava a abaixar as calças.

- O que... o que... – ele começou a gaguejar diante da cena, já prevendo o que seria obrigado a fazer, mas por algum milagre Sirius parecia estar tendo uma certa dificuldade para se livrar das próprias calças.

Em menos de cinco segundos o rapaz conseguiu ficar com uma das pernas presas, cambalear e praticamente cair novamente em cima de Remus, que dessa vez foi mais cuidadoso e conseguiu ampara-lo sem que acabassem ficando numa posição comprometedora.

- Maldita roupa – Lupin ouviu Sirius choramingar, e aproveitou a chance para tentar contornar a situação, mas não foi necessário muito esforço, pois o rapaz, completamente emburrado, praticamente desistiu de tirar as próprias calças e afundou a cabeça nas pernas de Remus, fungando de raiva.

- Estou com sono – ele disse de repente e o pianista começou a ver uma luz no fim do túnel. – Estou com sono, Remmmmuuuss! – ele repetiu erguendo a cabeça para olhá-lo e ele apenas acenou para dizer que compreendera, e Sirius, como uma criancinha mimada apoiou o peso nas mãos e praticamente sentou no colo de Lupin, aferrando-se ao seu pescoço para encontrar uma posição confortável na qual pudesse se esquecer do mundo.

Remus bem que tentou levá-lo para cama, convencê-lo de que acabariam ficando com torcicolo daquela forma, mas Sirius apenas fungou e o apertou mais contra si e Lupin resignou-se a aguardar que ele adormecesse para finalmente arriscar se afastar e acomoda-lo em seu colchão.

Durante alguns segundos observou com prazer a respiração de Sirius começar a ficar mais pesada, seus dedos enganchados nos fios de cabelo de sua nuca, um braço sobre seu ombro. Ele conseguia ver o rosto de Black, impassível, as bochechas um pouco vermelhas e sua franja caindo sobre seus olhos. Com uma mão as afastou de sua testa, e num impulso notável se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo na ponta do nariz, não conseguindo segurar o sorriso ao ver que Sirius se remexera um pouco manhoso por causa do contato, um sorriso suave crescendo em seus lábios.

* * *

Alguém estava se movendo, esmagando sua coxa esquerda enquanto parecia tentar se levantar. Ele tentou afastar a cabeça da parede, mas todo seu corpo doía e em pouco tempo pode respirar aliviado pelo peso ter ido embora. 

Satisfeito escorregou para o lado, para baixo, se encolhendo numa bola. Toda sua coluna parecia ter sido comprimida, estava dolorida, e o simples fato dele poder mudar de posição lhe trouxera um alívio imenso.

Alguns segundo se passaram e ele continuou deitado no chão frio, sua bochecha pousada na superfície áspera, só que sons de passos, portas sendo abertas e fechadas, torneira sendo ligada, tudo isso o fez acordar num pulo, e em poucos segundos ele estava de pé e desperto.

A primeira idéia que lhe veio foi a de que um ladrão entrara em sua casa, mas quando um gemido atravessou a cozinha na direção da sala, ele lembrou de Sirius, dos problemas da noite passada, da mão de Sirius, da perna de Sirius e tudo o que Black fizera enquanto estivera completamente bêbado.

Caminhando para o outro cômodo, bocejando e bagunçando os próprios cabelos, ele se deparou com o dito cujo completamente desgrenhado, o torso nu, a calça entreaberta e no rosto uma expressão de dor.

- Analgésico... preciso de um analgésico. – o rapaz gemeu e Remus rapidamente passou por ele, notando toda a bagunça do lugar. Gavetas, armários... tudo aberto. Ele não se surpreenderia se até a geladeira tivesse sido vítima do caos.

Encontrando o remédio ele rapidamente começou a pingar algumas gotas num copo com água, seu corpo virado na direção da pia, e seus braços paralisaram quando Sirius se aproximou por detrás encostando sua face e todo o seu corpo em suas costas.

- Minha cabeça dói como o inferno! – ele murmurou parecendo não se dar conta do que estava fazendo, e Remus preferiu ignorar as próprias idéias pervertidas para dar uma chance ao rapaz.

_Imagino como deve ser ter uma ressaca dessas_, pensou enquanto se virava e o ajudava a beber o conteúdo do copo.

Sirius pareceu agradecido, e só bastou Remus depositar o utensílio na pia para ele abraça-lo pela cintura murmurando baixinho:

- Me leva para cama.

_Certo, retiro o que eu disse, ou ele ainda está bêbado ou é um sonâmbulo_, mas a atitude despreocupada do rapaz indicava que ele não havia despertado completamente para a vida, afinal, se Sirius estivesse realmente livre dos efeitos do álcool não estaria tão calmo ao descobrir que praticamente acordara agarrado a Remus.

Lupin passando uma mão carinhosa no cabelo de Black, o guiou na direção da sua cama, tomando o cuidado para que no meio do caminho eles não tropeçassem nem trombassem em nada.

Em poucos minutos Sirius se encolheu sobre seu colchão e ele o cobriu. Já era de manhã, uma bela manhã de sábado que o fez pensar no quanto o rapaz tinha sorte por ser final de semana.

Resolvendo dar um trato na baderna da cozinha para se esquecer das lembranças da madrugada turbulenta, ele começou a se preocupar com outros problemas como o fato de sua dispensa estar praticamente vazia, indicando que ele não teria nada para alimentar Sirius(como se o coitado fosse um cachorro morto de fome!he!), e sua contundente falta de dinheiro para ir fazer compras na mercearia da frente.

_O que fazer? O que fazer?_, refletiu desesperado.

Seria vergonhoso se Black acordasse e ele não tivesse nada para lhe oferecer, principalmente devido ao fato de que era extremamente indicado uma boa alimentação para se curar da ressaca.

Ainda com essas idéias perturbando sua paz, ele terminou de fechar as inúmeras portas de armários e caminhou na direção do banheiro.

Já fazia horas que almejava uma boa ducha gelada, e talvez, quem sabe, isso o ajudasse a descobrir uma forma de contornar seu atual problema que ao que indicava iria apenas crescer, pois nem morto ele tocaria em Sirius para arrumar suas roupas antes que este acordasse apropriadamente.

* * *

**N/A: **_Torcida organizada... Yes, baby! Cai de boca! Oppsss! empolguei! ' Eu sei! Continuação atrasada... sem muito conteúdo... UHU! Mas eu atualizei, finalmente! Vocês viram como um Sirius bêbado dá problema, né? Agora imaginem um Sirius sóbrio lembrando-se do que fez enquanto estava sobre os efeitos de uma garrafa de vinho! Pois é... _

_Próximo capítulo... Remus é arrastado para a casa dos Black após Sirius descobrir o grande, quer dizer, imenso deserto na dispensa do rapaz... mas... para sua desgraça... quem seria as duas coisas loiras que os recebem para o almoço? Narcissa... e Lucius? Hauahuahau! Acrescentem a isso uma Bellatrix super, mais super irritada! _

_Agora como eu sou uma boa moça... agradecimentos as belezuras que sofrem com a minha demora: **Mo de Áries, haruechan, Amy Lupin, L!k, Clarice, ...( )..., Gabi Perversa Wood Pevensie **(Ufa! Hehehe), **Keiko Maxwell, Marinacriss, DriKa, Sy.P, Poke, DW03 **(lembrei da citação do início de capítulo por sua causa, embora essa seja um pouco tolinha está completamente de acordo com o clima do capítulo! rs), **Elisa Moony. **_

_E agora deixem reviews para a moça aqui dizendo o que acharam, sim? _

_Portanto... bye bye! _


	8. Fogo Cruzado

**Capítulo 8 – Fogo Cruzado **

Sim, aquilo era bom. Quente, macio e havia aquele cheiro, humano, reconfortante. E enquanto ele se agarrava ainda mais ao travesseiro a cortina do quarto balançou com o vento e um raio atrevido atingiu seu rosto, fazendo-o fungar que nem uma criança contrariada para logo depois abrir os olhos em puro terror ao notar a situação de suas roupas, se debatendo e lutando bravamente contra o cobertor.

_Eu definitivamente não estou numa cama... não... não estou numa cama desconhecida... semi-nu... de ressaca... e tudo isso após ter sido atacado selvagemente por um loiro pervertido com uma libido animalesca., _gemeu em pensamento enquanto praticamente declarava guerra as roupas de cama.

Remus que já estava debaixo da ducha há praticamente mais de uma hora teve uma quase teve uma parada ao ouvir o estrondo vindo do quarto, e só teve tempo de se agarrar a uma toalha enrolando-a na cintura, só para alcançar o cômodo onde Sirius estava e se deparar com um pequeno monte formado pelo seu coberto, lençol e travesseiros, tudo empilhado no chão.

- Hã? - ele deixou escapar um ruído confuso, e de repente à cabeça de Black surgiu em meio aos objetos, os cabelos desgrenhados e os olhos claramente faiscantes.

- Você não é o Malfoy! - o rapaz exclamou e por incrível que pareça Remus não pode evitar revirar os olhos.

- Já é a segunda vez em menos de vinte quatro horas que você diz isso. - Lupin comentou, passando uma mão por seus cabelos molhados que começavam a gotejar.

Se as coisas continuassem daquela forma Remus não se surpreenderia se no final do dia ele acabasse desenvolvendo alguma espécie de doença cardíaca. Conviver com Sirius era o mesmo que andar de montanha russa, a mente sempre estava a mil atolada com os pensamentos mais absurdos da face da Terra, e o corpo simplesmente agia por contra própria da forma mais constrangedora possível. E acrescente a isso o fato dele quase ter saído correndo nu do banheiro para ver se Sirius não havia acidentalmente quebrado o pescoço na tentativa de descer da cama.

- Ah, hum... - Sirius corou de repente, dando-se conta do estado... completamente molhado de Remus, que apenas aumentava seu acanhamento já plenamente abastecido com o fato de suas calças estarem simplesmente perdidas em algum lugar entre seus pés e joelhos enquanto sua camiseta parecia ter evaporado. - Bem, sabe como é... acordar quase sem as próprias calças é meio traumatizante.

_Certo, eu só posso ter feito uma grande burrada!_, pensou rapidamente analisando atentamente o corpo de Remus em busca de marcas de chupões, mordidas ou qualquer coisa que denunciasse uma noite quente recheada de muito sexo com um bêbado fora de si.

Lupin sentiu-se desconfortável com a atenção e começou a intercalar o peso de seu corpo primeiro na perna esquerda, depois na direita e assim por diante.

_É, parece que nada aconteceu além de eu ter tido um colapso na casa dele!_, Sirius se deu por satisfeito por não encontrar nada sugestivo no outro rapaz. Mas de certa forma ele estava frustrado, seria meio caminho andado se ele tivesse atacado o pianista enquanto estivesse bêbado. _Mas como ele não tem nenhuma marca, tenho certeza de que nada aconteceu, porque definitivamente seria desonroso para um Black não dar sequer uma mordida em seu parceiro. _Acrescentou para si mesmo, esquecendo-se de esse não era o momento apropriado para isso.

- Bem, então, enquanto você se levanta, vou terminar meu banho e depois você pode usar o banheiro à vontade. - Remus disse sem jeito enquanto Sirius tentava se levantar com a cintura para baixo firmemente escondida pela coberta, já não era necessário mais nenhum incidente entre eles, a noite passada deveria ter sido um trauma grande o bastante para fazer com que Remus nunca mais o olhasse na cara.

- Tudo bem - ele respondeu apressado, e Lupin o olhou uma outra vez antes de entrar no banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si e se escorando nela bastante ofegante.

_Eu só posso ser alguma espécie de pervertido alucinado, ou eu ando me reprimindo muito sexualmente. Francamente, eu quase fiquei excitado só por ele estar me olhando!_, Remus levou à mão a testa tentando se acalmar. _Ducha gelada, sim, sim... hora de retornar para a bendita e salvadora ducha gelada. _

No quarto Sirius finalmente manejou ficar de pé e depois se amaldiçoou por não saber como arrumar o lençol sobre a cama, resolvendo simplesmente estende-lo sobre o colchão fazendo o máximo possível para que ficasse claro que ela tentara ao menos esticá-lo um pouco. Olhando ao redor enquanto puxava a própria calça para cima e abotoava afoito, ele descobriu seu paletó largado no chão, parecendo particularmente um simples pedaço de pano puído carregado de barro, enquanto sua camiseta se encontrava jogada sobre a televisão, o que o fez corar estupendamente.

_Diabos, dessa forma nem sei se é indicado tentar me lembrar do que fiz ontem a noite. Pelo o que tudo indica o mínimo que aconteceu foi uma tentativa da minha parte de realizar um strip-tease!Urgh!_, e com isso ele recolheu as peças, começando finalmente a ficar mais calmo e observando o apartamento de Remus com curiosidade.

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso ao notar a quantidade de livros contrastando com a falta de móveis. Remus parecia precisar seriamente de um sofá, uma estante, um tapete, um abajur... e ele nem queria citar o que provavelmente faltava na cozinha.

Um pouco receoso ele se recostou na parede. Desejava do fundo da sua alma se sentar em algum lugar, mas ali não havia sequer uma mesa e ele começava a se perguntar como o rapaz fazia seus deveres.

Lançando um olhar suspeito para a cama com o lençol torto, ele mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda escutando o barulho de água correndo vinda do banheiro. Ele poderia se sentar na borda do colchão, sim, era só se aproximar, se virar e sentar, mas por incrível que pareça isso era um tanto quanto difícil, principalmente quando algumas imagens começaram a retornar a sua mente, um tanto quanto embaçadas, mas claras o suficientes para serem ainda mais constrangedoras com o acompanhamento especial de palavras como _lamber, chupar, beijar_ e outras as quais intensificavam a burrada na qual ele se metera.

_Puta merda!_, ele não pode evitar xingar em pensamento, _Eu disse que ele era sexy. Por mil e duzentos e cinco demônios, mais uns tantos dragões... porque é que eu tinha que revelar isso? _

E a vontade de se lançar de cabeça contra a parede era imensa, mas isso se tornou uma opção não válida já que Remus acabara de sair do banheiro, já vestido e carregando a própria toalha para continuar secando os cabelos.

Quando Remus o olhou reparou que ele parecia estar perdido, desolado, até desesperado quem sabe, com as bochechas vermelhas e o olhar um tanto quanto alucinado, ao qual ele rapidamente associou aos efeitos pós- quase-coma-alcoólico.

_Provavelmente deve estar se lembrando do que fez!_, pensou enquanto buscava umas roupas para oferecer a Black, não podendo deixar de se sentir um pouco satisfeito ao ver o rapaz estar sem graça, praticamente pagando amargamente pelos pecados da noite passada. _Isso não é nada comparado ao que sofri! _, acrescentou mentalmente, mas lá no fundo ele sabia que estava gostando daquilo por achar que Sirius ficava uma gracinha todo envergonhado.

- Realmente não tem nenhum problema se eu usar seu banheiro? - Black perguntou acanhado, recebendo uma muda de roupas, uma toalha e um sabonete.

Remus não soube que bicho o picou porque ele rapidamente disse.

- Na realidade será um alívio, você está cheirando a vinho e alguma outra cosia estragada.

Sirius deu um sorriso sem graça e só foi aí que Remus notou sua grosseria.

- Não quero dizer... - tentou conserta, mas o outro rapaz foi mais rápido.

- Você tem razão! Acho que eu já abusei de mais da suas forças, espero que você ao menos me deixe recompensá-lo convidando-o para almoçar hoje na minha casa.

E o queixo de Lupin caiu. Almoço? Casa? Casa dos Black? Só se ele quisesse ser caçado, empalhado e pregado na parede como um prêmio. Mas ele não pode dizer não, porque Sirius já delisara para dentro do banheiro, ligando a ducha logo em seguida.

* * *

Remus olhou para os lados. Sempre havia a opção de sair correndo desesperadamente por uma rua qualquer, mas seria rude de sua parte não aceitar almoçar na casa de Sirius, principalmente por ele estar fazendo isso como um pedido de desculpas.

- Hum, seus pais não ficaram bravos se eu aparecer com você assim, do nada, sem avisar? - ele perguntou quase levando a mão a boca para roer as unhas de nervosismo. - Quero dizer, você não dormiu em casa ontem a noite, e de repente apareceu acompanhado de um estranho que eles nunca viram. Bem, isso é um pouco demais, não?

Sirius olhou para ele enquanto caminhavam lado a lado. Havia um clima estranho entre eles, uma fina tensão que ao mesmo tempo parecia deixá-los desconfortáveis, mas por outro lado estava carregada de promessas.

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu posso sumir por dias que meus pais só irão notar quando eu reaparecer e lhes disser que estivera fora. De qualquer forma - continuou dando de ombros. - Eles devem estar visitando algum aristocrata enfadonho. A casa provavelmente esta vazia.

Remus sorriu diante da resposta, um sorriso carregado de nervosismo na realidade, pois ele não sabia o que era pior, enfrentar os Black, ou ficar a sós com Sirius depois de tudo o que acontecera.

Após alguns longos minutos de caminhada eles chegaram à mansão, e o guarda da guarita rapidamente deixou que Sirius entrasse, reconhecendo-o rapidamente como um Black.

O queixo de Lupin caiu e ele sabia que a qualquer minuto começaria a babar. Aquela casa era imensa, pomposa, perfeita para um rei, e entre um olhar admirado a estrutura e outro para Sirius, ele não soube definir muito bem porque o rapaz parecia estar extremamente entediado por estar de volta.

Eles mal pisaram na escada que dava para a porta principal quando esta foi aberta e um flash de cabelos muitos negros a atravessou, praticamente voando no pescoço de Sirius agarrando-o pelo colarinho.

- Você, seu bastardo infame! Não acredito que você foi capaz de ir embora e me deixar sozinha na festa! - um pouco assustado Remus reconheceu a garota como Bellatrix, a prima de Sirius, e segurando-se no corrimão ao lado ele se perguntou se não seria mais seguro se esconder em uma moita qualquer e assistir a tudo de longe.

- Maluca, - Sirius disse lentamente, a voz propositalmente arrastada. - Você está me enforcando!

E com isso Bellatrix aumentou o aperto sobre a roupa, parecendo satisfeita ao saber que estava atingindo algum objetivo assassino e doloroso.

- Ótimo! - ela retrucou entredentes. - Comece a se contorcer e torne meu dia ainda melhor.

Sirius revirou os olhos, e Remus engoliu em seco imaginando se teria que interferir antes que Black começasse a ficar roxo, mas uma voz particularmente horripilante soou mais acima, fazendo cada pelinho de seu corpo se arrepiar.

- Ora, ora, Bella, não manche suas lindas mãos por tão pouco! - e ali, parado com toda a pompa, estava Lucius Malfoy, os cabelos loiros meticulosamente penteados, vestindo uma calça social cinza acompanhada de uma camisa marrom escuro.

- Hum, eles dão tão certo juntos, não é docinho? - outra pessoa comentou com a voz claramente carregada de perversidade, e foi só neste momento que Remus reparou o outro pedaço loiro agarrado ao braço esquerdo de Lucius, olhando para o casal mais a frente como se estivesse se divertindo imensamente.

- Quem deixou esse maldito entrar na _minha_ casa? - Sirius bufou de repente, dando uma forte patada na mão de Bellatrix fazendo-a o soltar.

- _Eu_ deixei ele entrar, alguma reclamação? - Bella desafiou.

- Inúmeras! - Sirius respondeu rápido olhando Lucius como se ele fosse à coisa mais repugnante da face da Terra, o que fez o loiro sorrir satisfeito.

- Não me venha com seus esquetes, Sirius Black! - Bellatrix bufou. - Você traz isso para dentro da propriedade - ela disse apontando um dedo na direção de Remus que mal conseguia se mover. - E acha que tem o direito de reclamar por causa de uma visita rotineira de Lucius?

- Hum... não seja insensível, priminho, Lucius sempre foi uma boa companhia. - Narcissa acrescentou com uma piscadela, e para o horror de Sirius e Remus o loiro comentou com toda a sua imensa humildade.

- Ah, que isso, eu só tento fazer o meu melhor.

Lupin assistiu Sirius cerrar o punho e caminhar até ficar parado ao seu lado segurando pelo pulso.

- Ótimo, agora que vocês trocaram seus elogios, saiam daqui! Não quero ver esse anormal rondando pela casa de meus pais como uma ave de rapina.

- Você não precisa ser tão arisco Sirius, porque não tentamos ser amigos? Eu, você e Lupin poderíamos nos divertir tanto.

Uma vaga idéia do que era diversão para Malfoy passou pela cabeça de Remus, e por incrível que pareça ela envolvia chicotes e correntes.

- Pra você é Black, idiota. E só por curiosidade, seu braço ainda dói? - Sirius retalhou com um sorriso de escárnio, e uma batalha iniciou-se entre os dois, enquanto o restante dos presentes observavam atônitos.

- Ah, não se preocupe, tapa de amor não dói, certo? - e este foi o estopim. Bellatrix ergueu uma sobrancelha demonstrando desconfiança, Narcissa pareceu sinceramente perdida, e Sirius correu escada acima para definitivamente espancar Lucius.

- Ei, ei, sejamos civilizados, meu caro! - Lucius disse rapidamente, claramente desconcertado enquanto dava passos para trás e balançava as mãos a sua frente.

- Civilizados, lógico, mais só depois que eu quebrar suas pernas! - e com isso Sirius lançou seu punho para frente acertando o rosto de Lucius de raspão.

Cissa deu um gritinho desesperado afastando-se para o lado e Bellatrix ficou estática por alguns instantes. Sirius tentou mais alguns golpes e Malfoy conseguiu se safar com alguma dificuldade, e antes mesmo que qualquer um deles percebesse, habilmente correu para onde Remus estava posicionando-se atrás dele.

- Seja homem pelo menos uma vez na sua vida! - Sirius rugiu soltando fogo pela ventas enquanto caminhava na direção de Lupin e sua presa.

Bellatrix finalmente manejou dizer alguma que se pareceu algo como _primatas descerebrados_, mas ninguém realmente deu atenção, pois neste exato momento Lucius agarrou Remus pela cintura puxando seus pulsos para trás para mantê-los presos.

Remus estava tão chocado que só conseguiu prender a respiração, e antes mesmo que tentasse se movimentar para sair do aperto, a voz zombeteira de Lucius soou próxima de seu ouvido, o suficiente para que apenas ele o ouvisse.

- Se você deixar ele me pegar, Lupin, juro que farei mais do que tentar arrancar sua língua com os dentes.

Mas nenhum deles precisou se preocupar com o sangue que iria manchar as escadarias por causa daquele incidente, principalmente Narcissa e Bellatrix que ficariam muito irritadas por terem suas roupas caríssimas manchadas.

Fazendo uma entrada perfeita, o velho mordomo da casa logrou anunciar o almoço no exato instante em Remus se imaginava morto com Lucius pressionado contra suas costas, e Sirius rogava pela força dos deuses para ter força suficiente para arrancar parte da cabeça da doninha loira com um soco potente.

No entanto, a palavra comida amenizou o clima, e Remus finalmente reagiu ao abraço macabro de Malfoy dando-lhe uma bela cotovelada na costela, que praticamente fez o rapaz ver estrelas de dor.

- O que você pensa que estava tentando fazer, Lupin, cutucar meu pulmão? – o outro perguntou meio arfante enquanto subiam as escadas em direção a sala de jantar.

- Essa gente não tem um pingo de classe mesmo! – Narcissa sibilou olhando atravessado para Remus enquanto apoiava Lucius com o braço, como uma típica devota adoradora de sua macabra beleza platinada.

- Como se Malfoy fosse melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Eu ainda não acabei com você, - ameaçou. - Aquele foi um golpe baixo. – Sirius ao lado de Remus praticamente cuspia de raiva, e o pianista sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável em meio aquele fogo cruzado.

- Por favor, pelo menos me deixem almoçar em paz antes de começarem o massacre. – Bella rugiu mais a frente, e em poucos instantes eles ocuparam as cadeiras numa das bordas da mesa, nenhum se aventurando a sentar na ponta, que era o local destinado aos patriarcas da família.

Sentindo-se um estranho no ninho, Remus se viu sentado ao lado de Sirius, com o restante dos presentes a sua frente. Narcissa olhando-o como se ele fosse um inseto, Malfoy perigosamente silencioso, e Bella destilando pouco caso.

Com a comida sendo eficientemente servida, todos começaram a degustar os pratos, Remus tomando o extremo cuidado de não cometer nenhuma gafe, o que se mostrou impossível quando ele ao levar uma calculada garfada de panqueca a boca notou que algo estranho estava subindo por sua perna.

Parando o garfo no meio do caminho, ele sentiu-se empalidecer. Aquilo não era nenhum animal, rato, ou o que quer que fosse, aquilo era um pé... muito humano e atrevido, diga-se de passagem.

Praticamente tremendo, ele olhou mais a frente e viu que ninguém francamente repara em seu sufoco, mas ele sabia que aquilo era uma peça pregada por Malfoy, mas antes que pudesse protestar, seu corpo reagiu automaticamente quando o bendito pé pervertido passou rapidamente por seus joelhos percorrendo suas coxas com uma velocidade incrível e se encaminhando para um local muito... muito inapropriado.

Com um salto ele logrou derramar o próprio copo cheio da água, que foi acompanhado pelo som da cadeira sendo afastada com rispidez e um talher sendo praticamente lançado a esmo.

- Mas o que significa isso? – Bellatrix ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma irônica. – A cadeira está te incomodando, Lupin? Será que você preferiria se alimentar sentado no chão?

E Remus só conseguiu corar furiosamente, com Lucius rindo maliciosamente a sua frente e Sirius olhando dele para o loiro, captando rapidamente o que acontecera.

- Er... hum... desculpe minha indelicadeza. – o pianista tornou a se acomodar um pouco receoso de ser atacado pelo pé.

- Olha ele consegue falar como gente! – Cissa cantarolou sem realmente tirar os olhos do próprio prato.

- Cale essa maldita boca, Narcissa, antes que eu arranque seus cabelos com minhas próprias mãos. – Sirius sibilou irritado, e a loira apenas o encarou com o queixo erguido orgulhosamente.

- Você não teria coragem! – ela desafiou.

- Não me tente! – ele retrucou com os olhos faiscantes, e Remus se apressou em dizer:

- Tudo bem, Sirius, apenas esqueça.

E um pouco contrariado o outro assentiu.

O silêncio voltou a reinar ainda mais pesado, e Remus sentiu-se paranóico, esperando sentir a qualquer momento o maldito pé de Malfoy tentando abrir caminho por entre as suas pernas.

Mas foi com surpresa que ele ouviu um estranho barulho debaixo da mesa, enquanto Lucius fazia uma careta de dor e quase afundava a cara no próprio prato de comida.

- O que foi agora? – Bella questionou impaciente, sem realmente se preocupar com estado de Lucius, desejando apenas almoçar em paz.

- Esse maldito... infernal... demônio... oh, infernos! – ele começou a gemer e Narcissa rapidamente estava ao seu lado começando a adulá-lo.

- Oh querido você está bem?

Ao seu lado Remus observou Sirius se contorcer no assento para segurar a própria risada, e quando seus olhares se encontraram ele lhe deu uma piscadela.

- Seu bárbaro! – Cissa trovejou na direção dele, e ninguém soube exatamente com quem ela estava falando.

- Você tem sorte por eu ter uma péssima mira! – Sirius finalmente logrou dizer, o rosto em chamas pelo esforço para não sair rolando e rindo que nem um maluco.

- Oh, mas eu não Black! Você nem imagina o quanto será prazeroso para mim encontrar uma forma de retribuir o favor. Hum... quem sabe eu consiga lhe ensinar o verdadeiro caminho, hein?

E enquanto Remus olhava para Lucius indignado com o tom carregado de perversidade, e com um monstruoso apelo sexual, Sirius apenas piscou os olhos inocentemente e replicou:

- Eu já te disse que você não faz o meu tipo?

As duas garotas presentes imediatamente ergueram os rostos, expressões homofóbicas cruzando suas faces.

- E quem disse que eu ligo? – Lucius revidou e Remus praticamente previu um ataque cardíaco em massa, com ele, claro, liderando o grupo em direção ao inferno.

Aquela seria uma longa tarde.

* * *

**N/A: **_Quantos anos, gente! Desculpem mesmo... mas eu estou sem tempo para escrever, minhas aulas começaram e a coisa apertou, mas eu não abandonei a fic, certo? _

_ Bem, aí está o capítulo! Como podem ver, Remus e Sirius foram maduros o suficiente e conseguiram ignorar o que aconteceu... eham... quer dizer... parte do que aconteceu... e Lucius como sempre agiu como o perfeito tarado a espreita. Espero que tenham se divertido. _

_ Num tenho muito tempo... mas meus sinceros agradecimentos as fanfics! Sim sim! Todas maravilhosas. _

_Comentem e digam o que acharam deste pedaço de tralha! _

_ Kisu!_


	9. Sem Respirar

**Capítulo 9 – Sem Respirar **

Remus praticamente alçou vôo quando Sirius, aproveitando-se da distração dos primos, saiu correndo porta a fora puxando-o pelo braço. Sentindo-se zonzo com a enorme quantidade de corredores, quartos e aqueles benditos quadros estranhos pregados nas paredes retratando os rostos dos antigos Black, ele só agradecia por estar longe do loiro pervertido e na companhia de quem realmente importava.

Quase atropelando Sirius quando este finalmente parou, ele o observou olhar para os lados para logo em seguida se encaminhar e abrir uma das magníficas portas de madeira que estava ao seu lado.

Seu pulso estava firmemente preso entre os dedos de Black, e ele sentiu-se confortável com a certeza de que poderia se controlar diante disso, mas segundos depois ele quase deu um pulo quando sentiu os dedos quentes de Sirius deslizarem por sobre sua pele indo se embrenhar entre os seus.

- Certo, acho que estamos a salvo! – Black exclamou puxando-o para dentro, e Remus não ofereceu resistência, estava letárgico demais olhando para suas mãos unidas.

Quando o contato foi finalmente quebrado, Sirius já fechara a porta e agora caminhava na direção de uma estranha estante, abrindo-a e vasculhando-a seriamente.

Remus aproveitou o momento para se recompor e analisar o ambiente. O cômodo era bem obscuro refletindo o clima gerado pelo papel de parede verde e os tapetes persas que escondiam o chão, provavelmente tendo custado uma fortuna. Havia poltronas dispersas em vários cantos, aparentemente muito confortáveis, e fora alguns móveis além do que Sirius estava xeretando, ele prendeu a respiração ao dar de cara com um enorme piano negro de calda.

- Ah, então você já o achou, - Sirius percebeu sua falta de ação e comentou maroto, virando a cabeça um pouco para trás com um sorriso simpático brincando em seus lábios.

- Ele é lindo! – foi só o que Remus conseguiu articular enquanto se aproximava do instrumento, analisando-o com admiração.

- É verdade, acho que ele foi um dos únicos acertos do meu pai nestes últimos anos, quero dizer, fora a BWM com vidro fumê que ele comprou para sabe-se lá o quê! – e com isso ele se virou novamente para a estante, e sem perceber começou a tagarelar sobre coisas triviais, o que diga-se de passagem era muito atípico dele. – Mas eu gosto desse piano, realmente gosto. As teclas são macias, não é como se tentassem quebrar seus dedos e...

Remus desviou os olhos do instrumento e os focalizou em Sirius, que agora alcançava o que parecia ser um pote de porcelana e o avaliava com o cenho franzido.

- As partituras que eu consigo com minha tia Emily também são fantásticas, meu pai as chama de lixo, mas eu...

E Lupin não sabia o que fazer diante daquela visão. Sirius o estava encantadoramente tratando como um amigo, e mesmo que ele desejasse ser mais do que isso, aquilo era tocante se ele observasse que o rapaz estava praticamente lutando ao seu favor contra as garotas Black e o Pentelho Malfoy.

Fora sufocante assistir ao pequeno pandemônio que surgira na sala de jantar com a ligeira discussão recheada de toques nada inocentes de flertes e rivalidade entre Lucius e Sirius, e embora ele tivesse sentido pena do loiro, não pode se negar um prazer malévolo quando Sirius na maior cara de pau anunciou para as primas que Lucius mais cedo havia lhe confessado ser gay, agarrando assim a oportunidade para deixá-los a mercê de uma nova confusão enquanto escapavam porta a fora.

Inevitavelmente ele vinha começando a se apaixonar cada dia mais por Sirius Black. Olhando-o agora, agindo abertamente como nunca agira diante de outras pessoas, sentia-se honrado. Ele, Remus Lupin, era o único que já o ouvira conversar daquela forma tão desprendida, que assistira seus sorrisos sinceros e que por algum motivo estranho tinha um lugar especial na vida de Sirius.

- Aha! É essa! – o rapaz exclamou, sua expressão saindo de concentrada para satisfeita, e Remus o observou curioso mergulhar a mão no pote que estava em seus braços retirando dele um belo biscoito em forma de estrela.

- Porque você tem um pote de biscoito escondido aqui? – perguntou surpreso, aproximando-se e começando a sentir um suave aroma de mel.

- Pegue! – disse empurrando-lhe o pote, e enquanto ele mergulhava a mão no recipiente, Sirius começou a explicar. – Quando se vive com uma mãe igual a minha, torna-se natural esconder doces e todo o tipo de comida 'não saudável' nos lugares mais estranhos da casa. – ele comentou tirando sarro da opinião que sua mãe tinha com relação a coisas açucaradas.

- Isso é bom! – Remus elogiou dando uma avantajada mordida em seu biscoito e recebendo um sorriso alegre de Sirius.

- A antiga governanta teve a gentileza de fazê-los para mim. E como foi quase impossível termos um almoço descente com aquela doninha fazendo escândalo, – neste momento se permitiu um suspiro indignando. – Pensei que pudéssemos segurar a fome até o lanche com isso.

Remus apenas concordou com um gesto, assistindo-o caminhar para perto do piano, depositando o pote numa mesinha próxima.

- O que mais você escondia? –questionou curioso, se permitindo avançar para pegar mais um dos biscoitos.

Sirius sentou-se no banquinho diante do estojo que protegia as teclas do piano e o abriu enquanto respondia.

- Chicletes dentro das minhas meias, bombons no bolso das calças e salgadinhos debaixo da cama. – e com isso virou o rosto para Remus afim de lhe dar um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Até parece que você passava fome. – Lupin comentou provocando-o, mas Sirius não pareceu se abalar, pelo contrário, ele subitamente ficou sério enquanto olhava para as teclas madre-pérola agora descobertas, como se estivesse refletindo seriamente sobre algo.

Um silêncio caiu sobre a sala e Remus sentiu-se desconfortável estando de pé ao lado do piano, mastigando cuidadosamente o último pedaço de biscoito que apanhara.

- Você quer tocar? – de repente a voz de Sirius cortou o ar, e ele viu admirado que Black agora o fitava quase que esperançoso.

Remus não queria admitir, mas estava morrendo para tocar naquele piano. Era como realizar um sonho. Aquela peça era a materialização do instrumento perfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo em que ele se permitia essa luxúria, havia aquele medo de estar cometendo um pecado aceitando o convite.

Sem que percebesse concordou com um gesto, e Sirius pareceu se iluminar. Em menos de um minuto Black se levantara, e no outro Remus praticamente fora arrastado para o banco, ocupando um lugar ao seu ver, precioso, diante das teclas primorosamente esculpidas.

- O que você quer ouvir? – perguntou ao perceber que nenhuma música lhe vinha à mente.

- Qualquer coisa. – Sirius deu de ombros, mantendo-se parado de pé ao seu lado, apenas um pouco atrás de si. – Tudo o que você toca é perfeito.

E ambos enrubesceram com o comentário, embora nenhum tenha percebido o constrangimento do outro tão preocupados estavam em esconder o rubor das próprias bochechas.

Remus experimentou uma tecla fechando os olhos para contemplar o som que ela emitia. Sirius assistiu a cena molhando os lábios com a língua ao ver a figura angelical a sua frente começar a tentá-lo. Era quase como se estivesse sendo hipnotizado.

Lupin soltou um suspiro de adoração, e ainda sem mover as pálpebras, posicionou as mãos sobre as teclas ignorando propositalmente as notas mais agudas.

Uma melodia rouca e desconhecida começou a reverberar pelo quarto e Sirius se viu prendendo a respiração. Os dedos de Remus correram rápidos parecendo ocupar todos os lugares, e sua agilidade envolvia Black, fazendo com que ele imperceptivelmente desse um passo para frente quase colando-se as costas do pianista.

Remus parou abruptamente ao sentir o novo calor, e Sirius quase deixou escapar um gemido contrariado.

- Eu nunca tinha ouvido essa melodia. – ele comentou tentando encobrir a tensão do momento, e Lupin permitiu que sua mão escorregasse para seu colo ainda olhando fixamente para frente.

Era óbvio que Sirius nunca a ouvira. Seria impossível para ele lembrar-se de qualquer música no exato instante já que seus pensamentos passeavam entre a imagem do jovem Black e o crescente desejo de envolvê-lo em seus braços para beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

A realidade é que até ele estava impressionado. O que tocara fora uma criação própria e instantânea, ele apenas deixara sua mente vagar entre as imagens de Sirius, esquecendo-se das próprias mãos e dando-lhes permissão para que criassem vida própria.

Ele teria sido capaz de ficar ali a vida inteira, tocando, e tocando e pensando em Sirius, isso se o próprio não tivesse se aproximado e o assustado com um novo e surpreendente roce de corpos.

- Eu... eu acabei de inventar. – ele respondeu por fim, claramente encabulado.

Sirius deixou escapar uma exclamação de admiração.

- Sério? Mas foi fantástico. Você trabalhou apenas com uma oitava a baixo e ignorou os tons agudos, sempre pensei que uma melodia com essas notas seria deprimente, mas parecia ser tão viva.

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior abaixando um pouco a cabeça enquanto recebia os elogios. Estava chocado consigo mesmo. Ultimamente não se reconhecia. Ele era basicamente racional, atribuía isso ao fato de extravasar seus sentimentos na forma de música, mas agora que conhecera Sirius era impossível não se tornar emotivo. Sirius e música eram quase que o mesmo termo, e nos últimos dias ele se pegara pensando e fazendo coisas que sua consciência normal se recusaria a fazer.

- Você sabe que nome vai dar para ela? – de repente o questionamento de Sirius interrompeu suas reflexões, e mais uma vez ele retornou a mão para as teclas do piano, apenas pousando-as sobre as peças alvas, sem realmente toca-las.

- Não sei, eu nunca tinha feito isso antes. – respondeu com certa sinceridade, mas o que passava por sua cabeça era algo completamente diferente.

_Sirius. O nome da melodia é Sirius e você sabe muito bem disso, apenas admita!_

A sua voz interior estava certa, era quase impossível esconder algo tão óbvio. E para sua própria surpresa, uma súbita coragem o assomou e antes mesmo que ele percebesse o que estava fazendo, se virou para trás e encarou Sirius nos olhos.

- Quer tocar comigo? – perguntou tentando ao máximo esconder a ansiedade em sua voz.

Nenhum dos dois sabia explicar o estranho clima de tensão que recaíra sobre a sala. Não era desconfortável, não se sentiam tentados a fugir dele, pelo contrário, era como se algo os desafiasse a continuar lado a lado, procurando saber o que viria depois daquelas silenciosas promessas de concretização.

Sirius demorou algum tempo discutindo consigo mesmo os riscos de novamente ficar tão próximo de Remus, e as possíveis besteiras que ele poderia cometer. Por incrível que pareça, na companhia do loiro ele praticamente se esquecia de sua insegurança diante de um piano, ou sua opinião sobre o quanto era ruim para tocar. Lupin tinha a capacidade de levá-lo as nuvens, de fazê-lo se esquecer de acontecimentos banais para se concentrar apenas no agora, nos dois.

- Claro! – ele concordou com um sorriso recatado, e Remus se moveu um pouco para o lado, dando-lhe espaço para se sentar.

Nunca na vida de ambos eles haviam dado tanta atenção à proximidade de outra pessoa, era como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse simplesmente brotado em seus pescoços e seus sentidos tivessem se aguçado.

Com o canto dos olhos Lupin avaliou criteriosamente a distância da perna dos dois, enquanto Sirius olhava para a mão de Remus ponderando se teria alguma oportunidade de tocá-la novamente, mesmo que fosse um simples roce.

- Então, o que você quer tocar? – Remus perguntou por fim, inspirando com certa dificuldade.

- Que tal uma cantiga infantil? – Sirius sugeriu dando de ombros e Remus sorriu.

- Isso pode ser divertido. – comentou olhando para frente tentando se lembrar de alguma, tendo alguma dificuldade para desviar a atenção do joelho de Sirius que inevitavelmente estava encostado no seu.

Remus ficou um tempo tentando clarear a mente, o que não estava surtindo efeito, mas teve uma surpresa quando Sirius ao seu lado levou uma mão às teclas começando a tocar algo timidamente.

Quando o jovem Black percebeu que estava sendo observado atentamente por Remus, parou incrivelmente corado, tentando não encarar o companheiro.

- Conhece? – manejou perguntar clareando a garganta.

- Bem, acho que é a obrigação de qualquer criança conhecer essa música, certo? – Remus comentou com um sorriso, achando adorável saber que Sirius conhecia aquela melodia infantil, saboreando ao mesmo tempo a falta de jeito do rapaz.

Remexendo-se um pouco no banquinho ele posicionou a mão esquerda sobre as teclas e lançou um olhar carinhoso para Sirius.

- Vamos tentar sincronizar o compasso! – anunciou e imediatamente começou a tocar.

Sirius timidamente concordou com a tarefa que lhe foi dada, e rapidamente eles conseguiram sincronizar os sons arrancados de suas mãos, ambos sentindo-se incrivelmente contentes com essa tarefa.

Depois de mais alguns segundos tocando, eles pararam, e Remus imediatamente sugeriu.

- Acho que já podemos cantar então, certo? – disse, e Sirius se virou imediatamente para encará-lo, parecendo incrivelmente surpreso.

- Cantar? – questionou.

Remus deixou escapar uma risadinha concordando com um gesto.

- Mas minha voz é horrível! – Sirius lamuriou e Remus permitiu-se revirar os olhos.

- Ora, não seja tímido, apenas cante. Não estou te pedindo para ser um barítono de ópera.

Sirius engoliu em seco e olhou para frente, pensando seriamente a onde se metera. Remus o observou por um tempo sem conter em sua mente as palavras _adorável _e _fofo_, e tentando fugir disso, sentenciou:

- Pronto?

O outro rapaz concordou com a cabeça um pouco hesitante e então eles começaram a tocar.

As vozes de ambos se mesclaram e começaram a ressoar pela sala. A de Sirius estava um pouco rouca e apagada, ele ainda hesitava em se deixar levar, mas após duas frases, depois de olhar de rabo de olho para Remus vendo o outro rapaz cantar divertido, ele permitiu-se relaxar, e Lupin num breve instante se virou para ele sorrindo.

_O Cravo brigou com a rosa  
Debaixo de uma sacada  
O Cravo ficou ferido  
E a Rosa despedaçada_

Eles engataram mais animados na segunda estrofe, e Remus se permitiu inclinar-se na direção de Sirius para brincar com as teclas mais agudas. Era incrível que eles pudessem estar se divertindo daquela forma com algo tão simples, mas apenas o fato de ser um momento só deles tornava tudo mais especial.

_O Cravo ficou doente  
A Rosa foi visitar  
O Cravo teve um desmaio  
A Rosa pôs-se a chorar_

E finalmente eles terminaram um pouco sem fôlego e Remus rapidamente tocou um dó uma oitava abaixo fazendo um estranho _dom dom_, que inesperadamente arrancou um riso espontâneo de Sirius.

- Ei, viu? Você sabe cantar, só é um pouco cabeça-dura para admitir. – Remus comentou piscando um olho.

Sirius soltou um muxoxo fingindo estar contrariado, mas sorriu logo em seguida.

- Deveríamos formar uma dupla. – comentou de forma marota. – Viajaríamos pelo mundo tocando canções infantis, e seríamos famosos.

Remus praticamente gargalhou com a sugestão e Sirius o assistiu admirado, vendo as duas pequenas covinhas se formarem em sua bochecha enquanto seus olhos brilhavam alegres.

- Acho que seria mais provável que morrêssemos de fome. – Lupin comentou após alguns segundos um pouco sem fôlego, e ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso apenas para encontrar os olhos de Sirius o observando atentamente.

- Se nós estivermos juntos, então ficaremos bem. – Sirius murmurou sem realmente perceber o que dissera e o coração de Remus deu um solavanco.

- Dois pianistas falidos andando de bar em bar sem uma libra no bolso? Parece divertido. – comentou em seguida concordando com Black, e eles continuaram a se encarando e sorrindo.

Não havia como descrever o que estava acontecendo. Era estranha a forma com que seus olhos pareciam conversar um com outro em silêncio, seus corpos inclinando-se por vontade própria para frente, como se fossem pólos opostos de um ímã se atraindo irremediavelmente.

E nenhum deles queria lutar contra isso. Parecia ser tudo tão simples naquele exato instante. Remus estava mergulhado no mar azul dos orbes de Sirius, e Sirius por sua vez não podia reter a própria mão de trilhar um caminho até o braço de Remus, subindo delicadamente para primeiro pousar na base de seu pescoço e logo em seguida capturar com suavidade sua bochecha.

A atenção de Lupin recaiu imediatamente para os lábios de Sirius, enquanto ele próprio umedecia os seus. Black assistia o gesto praticamente faminto, e prendeu a respiração quando Remus inclinou-se para frente, pousando um mão no banco e tornando a encara-lo.

Os minutos pararam e os lábios de ambos se chocaram praticamente desajeitados. Sirius também resolvera se mover no exato instante em que Remus criara coragem para beijá-lo, e um pouco sem jeito eles sentiram seus maxilares baterem um contra o outro num baque surdo.

- Ouch! – Remus gemeu se afastando logo em seguida e levando uma mão a boca.

Sirius pareceu ficar infinitamente desajeitado e vermelho com o que acontecera, mas Remus apenas o olhou por uns instantes, e ambos riram da própria falta de prática.

- Me desculpe? – Sirius arriscou, e Remus sorriu, agora tomando a iniciativa e movendo-se para frente.

- Só se tentarmos novamente. – respondeu-se surpreendendo com a própria ousadia, temendo que Sirius o rejeitasse por ser atirado demais,mas o outro rapaz apenas concordou pousando uma mão em sua perna e meneando a cabeça para esquerda afim de que seus narizes não se chocassem.

Eles se olharam uma última vez antes de fecharem os olhos, e no outro instantes seus lábios se encontraram. Pele contra pele. O estranho silêncio que envolvia a sala, e as mãos de Remus pousaram no pescoço de Sirius, enquanto este o abraçava pela cintura,

A princípio foi um beijo infantil, de lábios fechados, mas Sirius corajosamente tomou a iniciativa de entreabrir os próprios lábios passando a língua suavemente sobre os de Remus, e em pouco segundos ele a deslizava para dentro da cavidade úmida, ouvindo o rapaz soltar um leve gemido satisfeito.

Eles começaram com movimentos gentis, primeiro conhecendo um ao outro enquanto Lupin passava a afundar as mãos no cabelo de Sirius, afagando-o com doçura. Black pensou que iria ao delírio com o gesto, e sentindo-se faminto por mais, afastou-se rapidamente deixando Remus surpreso, para logo em seguida investir novamente para frente, agora pressionando sua boca contra a do pianista de forma apaixonada, uma de suas mãos subindo para o pescoço Remus dando-lhe o apoio necessário.

Remus correspondeu imediatamente e logo eles estavam envolvidos numa batalha, ambos praticamente pensando no quanto aquilo era bom, e no quanto desejavam mais.

Sirius moveu a cabeça para direita, permitindo que a língua de Remus roçasse o céu de sua boca fazendo-o estremecer, e foi neste exato momento, quando começavam a se sentir praticamente entorpecido com aquelas sensações, que a porta da sala foi aberta abruptamente, e do outro lado o semblante sério Richard Black fez sua aparição, mudando rapidamente para choque ao ver os braços do filho enroscados em outro garoto, o rosto de ambos a apenas alguns centímetro de distância enquanto seus lábios se encontravam vermelhos e inchados.

- P-pai! – Sirius gaguejou horrorizado.

* * *

**N/A: **_risada maligna Eu irei dominar o mundo! Ho Ho Ho! _

_ Bem aí está. Depois deste capítulo num vou nem comentar muito para não estragar o clima, mas vocês sabem pelo o que esperar, certo? Hum, por isso espero imensamente que tenham gostado, e um cascudo(carinhoso!) na cabeça daqueles que estavam frustrados pela falta de ação! _

_Bem a música vocês conhecem, ao menos espero... e me desculpem, mas eu a acho uma gracinha e foi a única que me veio a cabeça quando eu escrevia! ' _

_Agora quanto à reviews, agradecimentos emocionados e lacrimosos a:_

**Amy Lupin, Leka Moreira, Camis, Sra. Jeh XD, Dudinhazinha, Haruechan, Mo de Aries, Drunknee´s Lady, Sy. P!**

_Fofo, saibam que tudo o que escrevo é unicamente para trazer prazer e diverção apra vocês._

_Adoro-os!_

_Beijos. _

****


	10. Sem Você

**Capítulo 10 – Sem Você**

"**_The most hottest love end in the most coldest way!"_**

_Pense Remus, pense. _O rapaz implorava para si mesmo, tentando sair daquele estado de choque. Admitir que gostava de um garoto havia sido razoavelmente difícil, beijá-lo fora fantástico e agora encarar a expressão de ferro na face do Sr.Black aos vê-los era terrível.

- Eu pensando que meu filho estava evoluindo, se dedicando a ser um homem honrado, um homem que merecesse receber o sobrenome Black, e olha com o que eu me deparo! – os olhos azuis do patriarca da família pousaram em Remus, cintilando desprezo. E o pianista se perguntou em meio a todo o medo que sentia como o homem conseguia manter aquele tom aveludado na voz, mesmo parecendo estar prestes a matar uma pessoa. – Antes que minha paciência se esgote, permita-me perguntar quem é este... jovem que ousa macular a minha casa?

Lupin praticamente se encolheu no banco, querendo poder se esconder em algum canto. Na porta, assistindo-os atentamente, o restante da família os observava em choque, olhos arregalados, respiração suspensa.

_Como isso foi acontecer? Como eu, de todas as pessoas, pude achar que algo assim pudesse acontecer sem grandes conseqüências? Beijar um garoto, ser pego pelo pai dele e ainda não se arrepender de nada! Estou louco, estou morrendo de medo e mesmo assim penso que valeu a pena._ E os pensamentos rebatiam em sua mente de forma furiosa. Remus mordeu o lábio inferior lançando um olhar de esguelha para o companheiro.

Sirius estava cabisbaixo, mas num rompante ergueu o queixo com orgulho e mesmo que suas mãos tremessem loucamente, se pôs de pé disposto a pagar o preço pela fúria do pai.

- Nós não estávamos... – Sirius começou num tom de voz mais agudo que o normal, perdendo o brilho dos valentes no instante em que suas íris se chocaram com o olhar ferino do pai.

- Cale a boca, seu bastardo! – O Sr. Black vociferou, parecendo subitamente mais irritado pela ousadia, enquanto erguia o braço numa rapidez absurda e dava um tapa com as costas da mão na bochecha direita do filho.

Remus assistiu Sirius dar passos incertos para trás, tentando manter o equilíbrio enquanto tocava a bochecha, antes pálida, agora vermelha e com um corte fino do qual vertia sangue. Ele se espantou com o ato de violência e conteve um som de assombro ao ver a ferida que o anel do Sr. Black causara no rosto do próprio filho, mas estava assustado demais para defender Sirius ou arriscar chamar a atenção para si.

_Que espécie de criatura você é Remus Lupin? Sirius está de pé, enfrentando tudo sozinho, mas o beijo não foi culpa apenas dele, você correspondeu, você colaborou, você até se ofereceu... _Ele se sentia sufocado, se sentia deslocado, fraco, descartável.

- Não acredito como eu, de todas as pessoas, possa ter criado algo tão desprezível quanto você. – O Sr. Black continuou, quase espumando, se aproximando com passos largos de Sirius que se afastava na direção da parede.

_Reaja Remus! _

- Pai eu não quis te desonrar eu só... – e pela segunda vez suas palavras foram contidas por um arfar, quando Richard o puxou pela gola da camiseta e o prensou na parede.

- Mais uma tentativa de me lubridiar e eu não respondo por meus atos.

_Pelo amor de deus reaja! _

Sirius piscou os olhos já úmidos começando a demonstrar sinais de dificuldade para respirar, as mãos segurando o braço firme do pai que o prendia pela roupa.

Remus observou aquilo horrorizado e antes mesmo que pudesse gritar consigo mesmo mais uma vez, recomeçando aquela ridícula luta mental contra seus medos, se ergueu caminhando na direção do homem que mais parecia o demônio. Ele iria machucar Sirius, se não reagisse, se não o defendesse, ele iria destruir o que restava do próprio filho. Mas para sua surpresa, no meio do caminho ele foi empurrado para o lado por uma mulher de movimentos ágeis, que num instante invadira a sala e agora segurava o Sr. Black pelos ombros, puxando-o para trás.

Ela era esguia, o cabelo estava preso num coque alto e seus lábios pintados com um vermelho escuro. Ele observou a linha tensa no pescoço dela, e a única palavra que lhe veio à mente para descrevê-la foi: _uma_ _dama. _Ela não era bela, mas parecia tão ameaçadora quanto Richard Black. Naquela sala, provavelmente, seria a segunda pessoa da qual ele mais teria medo de contrariar.

- Solte-o imediatamente, Richard. Já não basta eu ter o desgosto de ver o nosso filho beijando alguém do mesmo sexo, não quero ser obrigada a testemunhar contra você por tê-lo assassinado.

O homem pareceu não escutar, mas com uma força incrível ela o afastou de Sirius, que escorregou encostado na parede enquanto tossia e soluçava ao mesmo tempo.

_Tão pequeno, indefeso, estilhaçado... _As palavras começaram a fluir na mente de Remus enquanto ele via a nova faceta de Sirius.

- Me poupe de suas preocupações fúteis, Stela. – o Sr.Black sibilou, desviando agora sua raiva para esposa.

- Não use esse tom comigo. – o olhar da mulher era firme.

- Tom? Quem é você para ditar regras? – rosnou. – Ele provavelmente se tornou este efeminado por sua causa.

A mulher deixou o ar escapar pelo nariz com uma raiva contida, e num instante seguinte um segundo tapa soou na sala.

- Não me culpe pelas suas frustrações. – disse entredentes numa clara ameaça e antes mesmo que qualquer um pudesse tornar a respirar, se virou na direção do filho. – E você Sirius Black, erga-se do chão e suma da nossa frente, antes que eu ajude seu pai a matá-lo.

O garoto olhou chocado para a mãe, não conseguindo se mover. Aquilo fora demais para ele. E Remus sabia que era o culpado, sabia que metera o nariz onde não devia e que agora só podia observar o mundo do amado desmoronar diante de si.

Enquanto continuava ali, se culpando, se martirizando, uma mão suave surgida do nada o segurou pelo ombro e num giro rápido ele vislumbrou um farfalhar de cabelos negros puxando-o na direção da saída.

Confuso e ao mesmo tempo meio cego, criou coragem para ver o que realmente acontecia e surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com uma moça alta, de longos cabelos encaracolados, que abraçava Sirius com o braço direito e o arrastava com o esquerdo para fora da sala.

- Shh, Siri... meu priminho, já chega. Já passou. – ela murmurava docemente enquanto caminhava, passando uma mão na cabeça do primo e beijando-lhe os cabelos.

_Quem é ela? De onde ela surgiu? _Começou a se acumular de questionamentos, como se estivesse se esquivando do verdadeiro problema.

Em um instante estavam fora da biblioteca, à porta sendo trancada num baque surdo atrás deles, e no outro caminhavam pelo corredor passando por Narcissa, Bellatrix e por último, por Malfoy.

- Nem eu teria feito melhor, Sirius. – Lucius conseguiu sibilar com um sorriso felino, e num rompante o outro estava sobre ele, encurralando-o sem demonstrar nenhum senso de humor.

- Mais um motivo, Malfoy, me dê mais um motivo para eu quebrar a sua cara. – praguejou apertando com força os punhos, suas primas observavam a cena chocadas enquanto o loiro parecia ter engolido um sapo.

- Já basta por hoje, Sirius. – a garota mais velha se pronunciou novamente com firmeza, tornando a controlar a situação. Remus estava abobalhado demais para sequer tornar a tentar tirar novas conclusões. – Cissa, Bella, mamãe está na sala de estar tomando chá, voltamos mais cedo da visita para a cidade. Façam-me um favor, sim? Relate o que aconteceu, preciso cuidar disso primeiro.

As garotas nem bobearam em obedecer, afastando-se rapidamente com um Lucius Malfoy muito lívido no encalço.

Remus tornou a ser guiado pela casa, olhando para cima a tempo de ver o olhar da moça recair sobre si, um leve toque de preocupação mesclado com tristeza. Era estranho ver aqueles sentimentos refletidos num par de olhos tão iguais aos de Sirius, e isso o fez se sentir ainda mais estúpido quando saíram para a claridade do lado de fora da casa.

Sirius rapidamente se desvencilhou da prima e foi sentar num dos degraus, a cabeça escondida em meio aos braços, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Ele estava tão frágil e indefeso, Lupin queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, dizer que estava tudo bem, mas rapidamente foi impedido pela estranha garota.

- Você consegue voltar para casa? – ela perguntou agora se recompondo com uma expressão neutra.

Ele a olhou como se não a visse, balançando a cabeça de forma estranha. Ela comprimiu os lábios e logo em seguida abriu um sorriso forçado e Remus soube imediatamente que era hora dele ir embora.

Caminhando incerto para descer as escadas, ele ainda parou no meio do caminho e fez menção de falar com Sirius, mas o aceno negativo da garota lhe advertiu e ele suspirou magoado, tornando a dar as costas para casa e caminhando rumo ao portão.

_Agora você sabe, Remus, como é bom brincar com fogo. _

_

* * *

_

_She said, I'll feel stranded  
And I can't tell anymore  
If I'm coming or I'm going  
It's not how I planned it  
I've got a key to the door  
But it just won't open _

A escola estava mais deprimente naquela manhã. Ele chegara mais cedo, esperara até o sinal bater do lado de fora da sala de Sirius, e tudo o que viu foi Lucius passando ao seu lado sem nem sequer se preocupar em reparar que ele estava ali.

O restante das horas se arrastaram, ele só conseguia pensar em Sirius, pensar se o veria de novo, se ele estava bem.

Lílian e Thiago estavam preocupados. Ele não estava agindo normalmente, não queria conversar sobre o assunto e a cada momento que olhava para os lados sentia como se vislumbrasse Sirius, e seu coração se apertava, a boca secava e tinha vontade de chorar.

Aquilo era mais do que atração, amizade ou qualquer loucura que não significasse nada além de algo temporário. Ele queria vê-lo, ele precisava ter certeza de que aquele beijo, mesmo após todo aquele inferno, havia valido a pena, havia significado o que ele desejava que tivesse significado.

Mas Sirius não estava ali e ele o queria ali, mesmo que fosse para odiá-lo ou dizer que tudo estava acabado.

Ele só queria que Sirius estivesse ali.

_And I know, I know, I know  
Part of me says let it go  
That life happens for a reason  
But I don't, I don't, I don't  
Cause it never worked before  
But this time, this time  
I'm gonna try anything to just feel better _

Já era o terceiro dia naquela incerteza. Lílian parecia vigiá-lo com o canto dos olhos. O professor de música resmungava a ausência de Sirius e ele estava sem vida.

Todo dia, sem falhar, chegava cedo e seguia seu caminho para esperar ao lado da sala dele. Só precisava ter certeza de que ele estava bem, nem que fosse ao menos uma vez.

Aquele dia Lucius não seguiu adiante fingindo que não o vira. Ele parou, o olhou direto nos olhos, e Remus teve vontade de machucá-lo, de descontar toda aquela maldita frustração que estava sentindo.

Mas mesmo sendo Malfoy, o rapaz não tinha culpa em nada do que acontecera, apenas acontecera. E para sua surpresa naquele dia, Lucius não agiu como o típico bastardo, apenas tornou a olhar para frente e continuou seu caminho, mas não sem antes murmurar.

- Ele vai voltar.

O coração de Remus falhou uma batida.

_Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through  
The haze around me  
And I'll do anything to just feel better  
I can't find my way  
God I need a change  
And I'll do anything to just feel better  
Any little thing to just feel better _

Uma semana era mais do que ele poderia suportar, mas havia mantido a rotina. Seus amigos estavam enlouquecendo sem saber o que acontecera, estranhando a ausência de Black e pressionando-o com perguntas.

Mas ele resolvera que naquela manhã seria diferente, decidira que teria que seguir em frente, devia esse favor a si mesmo.

Nesse dia entrou na sala, depositou seus materiais e ao em vez de seguir o típico caminho para a sala de Sirius, se dirigiu para o portão de entrada onde James e Lílian costumavam ficar para conversar com o pessoal que chegava.

Meio que timidamente ele se juntou a pequena patota, James lhe sorriu satisfeito por tê-lo ali e os olhos de Lílian se fixaram nos dele por um breve momento.

Fingiu que estava feliz, abriu aquele sorriso forçado que não lhe alcançava olhos e foi no meio dos colegas despreocupados, com o vento da primavera soprando seus cabelos, que ele viu o tempo parar.

O carro dos Black.

Ele viu tudo ocorrer como que em câmera lenta, a porta do veículo abrir, a figura pálida de Sirius sair de dentro dele, os cabelos estranhamente mais bem arrumados que o normal, a roupa formal, os materiais guardados na mochila em suas costas.

O ímpeto de correr na direção dele foi forte, mas antes que desse um passo para frente alguém desceu ao lado do rapaz e era a mesma garota que os tirara na casa naquele dia. Ela vestia um recatado vestido preto, as mãos suaves arrumando rapidamente as roupas do primo, averiguando se tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

_She said I need you to hold me  
I'm a little far from the shore  
And I'm afraid of sinking  
You're the only one who knows me  
And who doesn't ignore,  
That my soul is weeping _

Ela o beijou delicadamente no rosto e abriu um pequeno sorriso, dizendo algo muito baixo. Sirius aquiesceu acenando com a cabeça, dando as costas para ela e caminhando na direção da escola.

O pulso de Remus acompanhava o ritmo do tempo, ele assistiu Sirius seguir em frente, assistiu sua nova forma rígida de andar, observou seu olhar sempre dirigido para frente, sem se distrair, sem pestanejar.

Ele não conhecia aquele Sirius.

Num piscar de olhos Remus foi deixado para trás, meio abobalhado, entorpecido com o que acabara de acontecer.

Porque ele não viera falar com ele?

Porque ele nem sequer o olhara?

Ele sabia que Sirius o notara ali, sabia por que enquanto se virava, mesmo que por breves segundos, os olhos de Black passearam rapidamente pela entrada, calculando, traçando o trajeto mais seguro em direção a sala.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, os olhos ardentes diante de tanta mágoa.

_And I know, I know, I know  
Part of me says let it go  
Everything must have its season  
Around, around it goes  
Everydays the one before  
But this time, this time,  
I'm gonna try anything to just feel better _

Estava na hora de voltar para sala, o sinal já iria bater e todos começaram a caminhar para dentro do prédio. Lílian e James pediram para que ele os acompanhasse, mas com um gesto de cabeça ele os dispensou. Precisava de pelo menos alguns segundos a sós para que pudesse se recompor.

E esse foi o tempo necessário para que a prima de Sirius o alcançasse.

- Naquele dia não tive tempo de me apresentar. Me chamo Andrômeda Black. – ela se anunciou gentilmente, olhando para ele como se visse mais do que o que estava na superfície.

- Desculpe. – Remus rapidamente ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso forçado. – Sou Remus, Remus Lupin.

- Agora eu sei pelo menos um dos motivos para ele gostar tanto de você. – ela deliberadamente disse com a voz baixinha, para que só ele recebesse os efeitos de suas palavras. – Bem, já que eu finalmente me apresentei apropriadamente, preciso ir. – ela completou aguardando uma resposta.

- Okay. – foi tudo o que Lupin conseguiu dizer.

E com mais um sorriso ela se virou na direção do carro, deixando o para trás.

Ele estava confuso. Ele estava sozinho. Ele estava sem Sirius.

_I'm tired of holding on  
To all the things I oughta leave behind  
It's really getting old and  
I think I need a little help this time _

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Simmmmmmmmmmm! Uah quanto tempo. Meu deus, saudade dessa história, saudade de escrever essa coisa. Saudade de vocês, saudade da minha vida maldita. Arghh! _

_Para aqueles que achavam que eu tinham morrido, sinto informar que estou bem viva, saudável e pronta pra ao menos tentar levar Sirius e Remus ao limite do que a mente masoquista de alguém pode levar alguém. Muuahuahua. _

_Antes de tudo, milhões, zilhões, quatrilhões de pedidos de desculpa, principalmente aqueles que deixaram reviews me procurando, me mandaram e-mail e a maldita aqui num teve tempo de responder educadamente. De qualquer forma acho que este capítulo vale como uma redenção. _

_Bem, sobre o dito cujo em si, devo dizer que é realmente fantástico o título ... --' super criativo, mas tinha q ser esse, não havia outro. Com relação a música da parte do Remus sofrendo, foi ela que me deu forças para escrever esse capítulo no recorde de duas horas. Yep! Por isso tive a obrigação de colocá-la. Para aqueles que querem se aventurar a escutar, se chama **Just Feel Better **do** Aerosmith feat. Santanna** . _

_Agora aos comentários necessários, como se passou muito tempo, provavelmente irão estranhar o capítulo. Num tenho a mínima idéia se mudei a forma de escrever, mas cá estou aberta a reclamações e puxões de orelha. Sintam-se a vontade. Para aqueles que esperavam uma fuga dos dois ahauhuaa, não, ninguém aqui irá para o Havaí para uma lua-de-mel. Pode não parecer, mas por mais que Sirius se faça de cabeça dura, de o foda, ele tem medo do pai, ele admira o pai e vai escutar o que ele diz. Se ele disser que o filho está errado, ele vai obedecer, ou pelo menos tentar, por isso neste capítulo aparece a faceta frágil dele. Quanto ao Remus, ele se encontra num daqueles vários momentos da nossa vida em que anos mais tarde olhamos para trás e pensamos, se eu tivesse tido mais coragem, se eu tivesse reagido as coisas seriam diferentes. Mas sejamos francos, para o Remus enfrentar o Sr. Black serão necessários anos de amadurecimento, portanto simplesmente não dava para ele reagir, e como todos notaram ele queria, mas tinha medo. _

_Duas novas personagens apareceram. A mãe de Sirius, e Andrômeda. Stela, como eu chamei ( e não mudarei porque comecei essa fic antes mesmo de mais coisas serem reveladas sobre a família Black, portanto me perdoem!), é tão ou mais terrível que o marido. Não fiz uma mãe amorosa, muito menos cativa, fiz o que Remus viu a princípio, uma dama, e não me entendam mal, uma dama não quer dizer uma mulher que abaixa a cabeça, ela é educada, ela é requintada, mas acima de tudo tem o senso de maternidade reprimido pelos próprios interesses. Então classifico-a como calculista, não exatamente fria, porque senão ela nem mesmo teria interferido, creio. Quanto a Andrômeda, assim como nos livros, ela é a primeira ovelha "branca" da família, por isso detém um comportamento diferente, afável e carinhoso. Ela de certa forma exerce grande influência sobre Sirius e neste mesmo capítulo arrisco dizer que Remus não sabe o que pensar sobre ela, mais tarde quem sabe talvez não sinta ciúmes, heim? xD _

_Bem, era esse gigantesco comentário que eu precisava fazer para esclarecer os meus motivos. _

_Agradecendo as reviews maravilhosas, que são muitas o.o' Socorro? _

**_Mo de Áries_**_(PELO AMOR DE DEUS, respire!!! Ahuahua), **Amy Lupin**(Ainda tenho q terminar de ler aquela sua fanfic esplêndida -!!! E quanto a musiquinha, eu ainda acho ela tosca! Ahhhh), **Keiko Maxwell**(Tia Dee, lol!! Só que só você pode me chamar assim, hein? xD --' me sentindo velha aque, que issooooo só tenho 17 anos!Quanto ao escândalo, num vai dar? Ahuaha), **Leka Moreira**(São lindos mesmo, né?),_ **_Drunknees´s Lady_**_(u.u'... UAHHHHH mais uma pra tchurma, seja bem vinda! Não se acanhe, sinta-se em casa! E olha que nem escrevi lemom ainda! Hauhua), **"espaço" não sei quem é você xDD**(Como você se chama? xDD Sim, Sirius só não engorda porque perde peso correndo do tarado do Lucius xD), **Dark Wolf**(Meu anjo, vc por aqui, quanto tempo?? Como vai??), **Lisa Black**( Sim, eu fiz! Perdoe-me, eu pequei u.u' E depois de séculos, seu pc tá bem? Ah, Velas Negras, eu quero atualizar, preciso dar cabo daquele casal macabro que arranjei.. Severus e Regulus, até hj num sei da onde tirei isso.), **Ivinne**(Tá ai? Oieee! ), ** Jessica Lovegood Potter**(Eu demorei postar linda, me perdoa? Diz que sim vai, simmmmmmmmm!!!), **Camy**(Espero q vc não tenha tido um treco, e estou tão orgulhosa por ter te surpreendido, isso significa que você se envolveu com a história! Kyaaaaa, feliz agora -), **Sy.P**(Vou baixar sua dica de música para ouvir escrevendo próximo capítulo xDD), **Dudinhazinha**(Sim lindus, fofinhus, engraçadinhus... e zilhões de inhus! Huhuhu!), **Lisse**(me desculpe mesmo pelas demoras. Poxa, foi sacanagem com vocês, mas minha vida tá uma bagunça /, agora que começou a engatar as coisas. Fico feliz que tenha gostado das duas, tentarei atualizar Velas até o final do ano, só não vou prometer nada por causa da UNICAMP que vem ai, mas peço mais uma vez, sei que é absurdo e talz. Me dê só mais um tempinho, ok? puppy eyes ), **haruechan**(E se vc sumiu eu fiz o que? Morri, renasci, visitei o inferno xD e cá estou di novo. E sim, começarei a fazer a massa de Velas Negras para colocar no forno xD, não desista de mim pelo amor de deus!!E escreva mais fics hauaha!!),**Nat**(Sumi e voltei, não chore, capítulo novo de Apassionata pra vc! )**, Thatah**(Aha, cá está novo capítulo, o que achou? Piorei na forma de escrever? Ajude essa pobre alma enferrujada a funfar novamente ), **Watashinomori**(Sim eu vi o erro do nome, quase cometi de novo, ainda bem que leio reviews, essa fic precisa de uma revisão, meu deussss! Se ver mais alguma coisa absurda aew aponte para mim, hauaha muita coisa xD E quero mais fics suas, sim sim sim sim? -), **Drika**(Uh atualizei ), **Sam**(sou má, sou terrível! Sim eu sei, mas amo ser assim xD), **Nana**(Foi a primeira música que pensei em colocar, juro hauhaa! Mas tinha que ser algo mais romântico, sei lá, então foi essa xD), **Necessitada**(Atendendo suas necessidades! Hauaha), **Cristina Melx (**VLWWWW! xD),**Flaviask**(Você pediu, eu atendi! Lol), **Idril Anarion**( Agradecimentos a lindinha da Amy e a vc ,), **Moony Neveu**(Sim senhora Moony, desculpe pela demora mas tái. Nóis tarda mais num faia!)**Jehhh, Ivy, Dany Ceres, Athena Sagara, Leen, Momo-00, Elisa Moony, Marinariss e Clarice**. _

_ Gente se eu esqueci de alguém me fuzilem, cobrem que responderei no próximo capítulo com as devidas desculpas. Aos seres que se escondem nas trevas e lêem na surdina, obrigado . Pro povão aí de cima, valeu mesmo pelo incentivo, pela confiança e espero que não tenho desistido de mim. _


	11. Mãos Frias

**Capítulo 11 – Mãos Frias **

Remus nunca imaginou que chegaria o dia em que se sentiria indisposto para tocar. Diante da nova atitude de Sirius imaginava que ele provavelmente largaria o piano e a apresentação, e de certa forma aquilo lhe roubava os motivos para se envolver com a música.

Passara parte do próprio recreio procurando por ele. Percorrera todas as salas, chegara até mesmo a cogitar perguntar por seu paradeiro para Lucius, que ria ao lado de Narcissa Black numa das mesas da cantina. Mas refreara-se, e agora, com a folga no trabalho e caminhando para o auditório onde treinaria as músicas que tocaria no recital, seu único desejo era voltar para casa e se fechar em seu próprio mundo.

Subindo as escadas que davam acesso a platéia, ele achou melhor percorrer o caminho mais longo gastando o máximo do tempo, queria que tudo aquilo acabasse depressa, da forma menos indolor. Abriu a porta do anfiteatro e adentrou o recinto, fechando-a rapidamente enquanto dirigia os olhos para o palco.

O professor de música se encontrava no canto esquerdo, perto da cortina, no centro estava o piano iluminado por um holofote e sentado diante das teclas se encontrava Sirius, parecendo escutar sem muito interesse o que lhe era dito.

O coração de Remus deu um solavanco e ele não conseguiu se mover. Sua garganta ficou subitamente seca e em sua mente só se perguntava o que Sirius fazia ali, se seria capaz de tocar alguma coisa, porque ele mesmo tinha quase certeza que os acontecimentos dos últimos dias haviam tornado seus dedos tão pesados quanto chumbo.

- O senhor prestou atenção nas minhas instruções, Sr.Black? – perguntou o velho ajeitando os óculos no rosto. – Não quero fazer papel de palhaço com você tocando como um troglodita na minha apresentação.

Sirius olhou para o professor mordendo os lábios com força, desejando tirar daquela face aquela expressão superior, mas seria um gasto desnecessário de energia. Era só tocar com perfeição, certo? Quem disse que para haver música devia haver sentimentos?

Pousando as mãos nas teclas madrepérolas e sentindo a estranha superfície fria, ele deu uma última olhada na partitura e posicionou rapidamente os dedos.

_Tocar. _

_Tocar. _

_Não sinta, toque! _

_Não pense, toque! _

_É apenas um piano, se esqueça de Remus, se esqueça de seu pai, se esqueça desse velho idiota, apenas mova de acordo com o compasso. _

_Sem pensar. _

_Sem sentir. _

E a primeira nota de Appassionata saiu límpida dando fôlego para a segunda, a terceira e todas as outras que vieram. Seus dedos estavam incrivelmente relaxados, sua postura ereta, olhos viajando pela partitura, devorando-a furiosamente, transmitindo o que ela pedia, apenas copiando a música, pura e simplesmente.

O professor pareceu chocado por um instante ao vê-lo tocar com tamanha maestria, até mesmo Sirius estava surpreso de que pudesse ter tamanho auto-controle, mas desde cedo sempre soubera que sua fraqueza na música era deixar suas emoções tomarem conta.

No fundo do anfiteatro Remus apenas escutava sem fôlego, lívido, enquanto apertava as mãos uma nas outras.

_Mãos frias!,_ pensou magoado. _Música insensível, sem calor, sem vontade, sem os sentimentos que a tornam bela. _

Sirius conseguira, conseguira transforma Appassionata, a representação da paixão, do fervor humano em algo seco, vazio, algo que Remus desprezava.

Caminhando através do corredor na direção do palco, Remus subiu rapidamente ficando ao lado do professor que balançava a cabeça ao sabor do compasso, acompanhando e aprovando o que ouvia.

Sirius não se deu conta da presença do outro pianista e continuou seu teatrinho ridículo, maculando a música que Remus mais amava, fazendo com que o rapaz apertasse os punhos, cheio de rancor.

- Ele melhorou bastante, não acha Remus? – o velhote perguntou sorrindo satisfeito quando Sirius manobrava o último acorde.

- Essa música está um lixo. – Lupin disse entredentes, assombrando o professor que rapidamente se virou para encará-lo, notando o olhar do garoto fixo em Black que finalizara as últimas notas e agora erguia os olhos na direção deles.

- O que você disse? – Sirius perguntou sem mover um músculo da face, sem sequer dar indicação de se lembrar do que acontecera na outra semana.

- Eu disse que você é o pior pianista que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. – Remus praticamente gritou.

Para a surpresa de todos Sirius não pareceu ficar aborrecido, apenas deu um sorriso de lado começando a se levantar.

- Já que você diz, porque você não me mostra o que é música de verdade?

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sentindo uma raiva que nunca sentira antes. Aquela não era a sua natureza, aquele ódio não era o que verdadeiramente sentia por Sirius, mas estava tão abalado, magoado, destruído, que só conseguia culpar Black por estar sendo fraco, por não estar sendo forte pelos dois.

Aceitando o desafio e caminhando na direção do piano, lançou mais uma vez um olhar raivoso na direção de Sirius que apenas deu um passo para o lado e o observou se sentar.

O professor surpreso com que acontecia não interferiu, apenas continuou a assistir aquela estranha disputa entre seus dois melhores alunos.

As primeiras notas que Remus arrancou do piano foram fortes, como se ele estivesse socando as teclas. Sua face estava comprimida em ódio, suas mãos carregadas de paixão, de fúria, de medo, de solidão. Ele deixou que seus sentimentos escorressem pelos seus dedos, deixou que eles se mesclassem a melodia e foi uma Appassionata triste e bela que alcançou os ouvidos dos presentes.

Sirius comprimiu os olhos por um instante, controlando-se, vendo Remus se inclinar sobre o piano compenetrado, envolvido em sua própria dor. Queria fazê-lo parar, queria arrancá-lo daquele piano, esbofeteá-lo, acusa-lo, abraça-lo e beija-lo. Mas não podia, prometera que não sentiria mais aquilo, prometera a seu pai que faria jus ao sobrenome, que seria forte, e não seria uma maldita música tocada pela pessoa que mais amava que o faria fraquejar.

Remus fechou os olhos, a qualquer instante poderia começar a chorar, a perder a capacidade de tocar, mas não se renderia, alcançaria as últimas notas, provaria o que era música de verdade e não deixaria Sirius sair impune daquela forma.

Mas antes mesmo que alcançasse dois terços da melodia sentiu que Sirius não estava mais ao seu lado, ouviu ele se movendo, e abrindo os olhos rapidamente, parando de tocar, observou-o correr rapidamente na direção da saída, pulando o palco e caminhando por entre as cadeiras.

- Sr.Black ainda não terminamos... – o professor disse numa voz fraca observando a fuga do aluno, não entendendo praticamente nada.

_Ele acha que dessa vez eu o deixarei fugir de mim? Que vou tornar fácil para ele? Que vou carregar tudo sozinho? Que vou velar meus sentimentos? _

E com esses pensamentos ele imediatamente se pôs a correr atrás de Sirius, não se importando com a expressão abobalhada do velho professor e muito menos com as conseqüências que aquele ato lhe traria.

_

* * *

_

A escola naquele horário estava vazia e Sirius não encontrou dificuldades para se dirigir ao prédio principal. Em poucos segundos ele rapidamente se perdeu nos corredores mal iluminados pelos raios do pôr-do-sol, fugindo o mais rápido possível de Remus e de sua música.

Mas quando ele finalmente começou a diminuir o passo, prevendo que estava sozinho, notou os ruídos de alguém que o seguia e no instante em que se virou para olhar para trás e ver quem era, mãos incrivelmente fortes o agarraram pelos ombros e o empurraram contra a parede.

Diante de si estava Remus, a face vermelha pelo esforço – ou quem sabe raiva – a respiração ofegante e os cabelos estranhamente desalinhados.

- Agora vai ser assim? – Lupin perguntou ainda arfando. – Você simplesmente age como um idiota e sai correndo?

Sirius pareceu levemente chocado com a pergunta, mas rapidamente se recompôs, segurando os dois pulsos de Remus e o desprendendo de si com um empurrão nada delicado.

- Não sei por que eu perderia meu tempo fugindo de você. – retalhou dando a intenção de recomeçar a andar.

- Então o que é que você está fazendo? – Remus não se conteve e gritou. – Me ignorando? Desprezando?

- Eu não estou fazendo nada, Lupin. O meu mundo não gira ao seu redor, eu só quero que me deixem em paz. – Sirius respondeu sem se virar para encará-lo. Se o fizesse acabaria enfraquecendo sem conseguir dizer o que precisava ser dito.

Remus sentiu como se fosse chorar.

_Lupin._ _Então agora eu voltei a ser apenas um sobrenome para ele, que conveniente_.

E parecia que o mundo iria desabar na cabeça do pianista. Mesmo que ele não achasse que o mundo de Sirius fosse ele, nas últimas semanas estivera feliz considerando que pelo menos fosse importante.

Fora um tolo procurando sentimentos mais profundos que explicassem a amizade entre os dois e o beijo na mansão. Provavelmente havia sido apenas usado, uma marionete, uma diversão.

- Você é tão desprezível quanto Lucius. – foi só o que conseguiu dizer após alguns segundos, a mente girando enquanto tentava conter as próprias lágrimas. – Você acha que pode brincar com as pessoas e depois jogá-las fora.

- Não me compare com aquele crápula. – Sirius se virou furioso. – Eu não brinquei com você, seu idiota. – acrescentou em seguida num tom mais ameno ao ver a expressão magoada no rosto de Remus.

- Não sirvo nem para isso, não é mesmo? – e antes mesmo que Remus previsse ele começara a chorar. – Eu pensei que você fosse ao menos meu amigo, eu estava feliz com isso.

Black engoliu em seco não sabendo como reagir. Ninguém nunca o considerara um amigo, alguém em quem se pudesse confiar. Sempre o viram como o futuro herdeiro de uma família rica, um garoto mimado e egoísta.

- Eu odeio você. – Remus completou com uma meia risada baixa, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos como se o desafiasse. – Eu odeio você e sua pose superior, a forma que você trata as pessoas sendo rude e mal-educado e me odeio por não ter visto tudo isso antes e por estar sofrendo agora por algo tão ridículo.

Sirius permaneceu algum tempo parado, apertando os punhos sem saber como reagir.

- Quem é você para dizer tudo isso? – respondeu finalmente, com raiva. – Você nem ao menos me conhece direito.

- Claro que não, você não deixa ninguém se aproximar, você não dá nem tempo para que comecem a gostar de você.

- Mas você gosta de mim – Sirius disse de repente sem poder conter a própria língua, um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

- Você está enganado. – Remus retrucou com as bochechas agora coradas. Não admitiria seus sentimentos para alguém tão estúpido.

Mas antes que ele ao menos terminasse de lidar com as próprias idéias, Sirius perdera a capacidade de se controlar e o agarrara, passando os braços por sua cintura e o prensando contra a parede.

- Vamos ver se depois disso você continua me odiando. – ele sussurrou com a boca próxima ao queixo de Remus, deixando-o ligeiramente tonto e sem reação.

- Não, afaste-se... – ele conseguiu grunhir.

Mas antes que previsse o próximo movimento, Sirius encaixou suas bocas e o empurrou com um pouco de brutalidade contra a parede, fazendo com que ele soltasse uma exclamação de surpresa, o que permitiu que o beijo fosse aprofundado.

Remus tentou empurra-lo com o pouco de força que restava em seus braços, mas foi uma tentativa vã, porque rapidamente Sirius ganhava o controle da situação e o fazia perder o bom senso.

Em menos de um minuto já estavam ambos envolvidos demais com o beijo para se lembrarem o quanto estavam irritados um com outro. Lentamente as mãos de Remus mais uma vez afundavam entre os fios negros de Sirius, puxando-o para mais perto, enquanto as mãos do outro subiam por suas costas causando-lhe arrepios.

Teriam continuado daquela forma noite adentro, se beijando sem dizer nada, evitando um confronto racional e direto, mas por algum motivo Sirius se viu obrigado a parar e afastando-se de forma meio brusca, ele encarou Remus e depois apoiou a testa em seu peito tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu não posso. – murmurou, as mãos presas aos braços do pianista, a voz embargada. – Eu não posso. – repetiu, e num piscar de olhos se desvencilhou dele e começou a correr, sumindo no final do corredor.

Remus continuou abobalhadamente encostado na parede, à mente recheada de idéias turvas, a boca latejando pelo beijo recente.

Ele não compreendia o que estava acontecendo. Num minuto Sirius estava distante, no outro começavam a brigar, em seguida se beijavam como loucos para que no final ele saísse correndo.

Deixando-se escorregar para o chão sem conseguir se manter de pé, ele encolheu os joelhos, abraçando-os logo em seguida. Sua vida havia se transformado na Appassionata que Sirius tocara horas atrás, ele era como aquela música estranha, sentia como se sua vontade de viver diminuísse, como se seu futuro fosse decidido por um deus de mãos frias.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **_Um capítulo meio betsa... ok, ultra besta, mas senti que precisava dar um presente pra vocês depois daquela outra paradeira do capítulo 10. Provavelmente num ficou tão bom, mas fazer o que... ânimo lá embaixo. -.-'_

_Espero que vocês não morram lendo isso. Agradecimento a todas as reviews que enviaram, que não terei tempo de ler porque vou viajar daqui a pouco, pra variar. Me desculpem por isso, no próximo capítulo prometo responder _

_Beijocas!_


	12. Tio Pródigo

**Capítulo 12 – Tio Pródigo  
**

Sirius olhou com firmeza na direção do quadro, o professor parecia se esforçar em tornar problemas de probabilidade em algo divertido, ou ao menos inteligível, mas ele estava entediado.

Por mais que nos últimos dias ele tentasse simplesmente não pensar em Remus, que focasse a mente em coisas práticas, como as promessas que fizera ao próprio pai, quem sabe na folha de exercícios que tinha a sua frente, ou até mesmo na cara de idiota que Lucius Malfoy mantinha enquanto cochilava no meio da aula.

Mas era impossível, a imagem de Remus ia e voltava como num sonho suave. A cada instante que não se vigiava e começava a divagar, ele via a face do rapaz, suas expressões suaves, os cabelos delicados que ele nunca deixava de ansiar tocar e cheirar e acariciar... E então ele voltava à realidade, se refreava, endurecia a expressão e focalizava no professor, apertando os olhos, aguçando os ouvidos até que o som da voz explicando os processos matemáticos retumbasse em sua cabeça.

Porém era só relaxar que aquele suspiro letárgico retornava e a sensação da boca de Remus contra sua começava a sufocá-lo. As lembranças da noite passada estava vívida, a forma que Lupin se deixara levar sem muita resistência, a maneira com que lhe fora permitido toca-lo. E o calor, o perfume, a pouca luminosidade e aquela atmosfera de cumplicidade.

Ter beijado Remus havia povoado sua mente de idéias e uma que insistia em não sumir, que martelava lá no fundo, cutucando-o, de que ele poderia estar com o rapaz, de que poderia manter tudo em segredo do pai e tentar engana-lo com aquela nova pose de herdeiro promissor.

Só que havia tantas incertezas. Será que Remus aceitaria algo tão furtivo? Aceitaria algo que parecia tão errado, algo que ia contra sua personalidade correta e honesta?

Ele não sabia o que realmente deveria fazer, se o certo era seguir aquele impulso apaixonado, de arriscar enquanto ainda tinha chances.

O sinal anunciando o término das aulas soou e ele se apressou para sair da sala, não resistindo a um sorriso sarcástico ao ver Lucius quase cair da cadeira de susto com o súbito barulho.

Por algum motivo agora, todos os dias se via com pressa de sair da escola. Repetia um mantra em sua cabeça que não era para fugir de Remus, porque fugir não era algo que Blacks faziam, certo? Mas aquela era verdade, e hoje seria insuportável esbarrar com o pianista, principalmente depois daquele beijo. Na noite passada ele tinha dito que não podia e se afastara, mas ele ultrapassara uma fronteira sem volta e agora Remus sabia com certeza que não poder e querer eram coisas completamente distintas para eles.

Avistando o carro da família já parado na porta, ele apressou os passos, mal esperando o motorista sair para abrir a porta e se jogando no banco de trás com mochila e tudo.

-Hum, um tanto animado para ir para casa hoje, não acha? – uma voz feliz o cumprimento, e num piscar de olhos ele sentiu o próprio astral se elevar.

Diante dele, sorrindo quase que igualmente, Andy o observava ao lado de Alphard, o tio que mais idolatrava e que lhe presenteava com maravilhosas lembranças de sua infância.

- Al! – ele exclamou com um sorriso animado quando o carro começou a andar, depois olhou suspeito para Andrômeda. – Se alguém da família descobrir que você anda convidando deserdados para um encontro minha querida prima, você estará encrencada.

Alphard riu da expressão sabichona do sobrinho e Andy se fez de inocente, piscando os olhos.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Sirius. Este senhor é apenas alguém muito estimado e eu achei que você gostaria de compartilhar conosco um belo almoço na surdina de algum restaurante. – depois dando de ombros e olhando falsamente pesarosa para o tio, acrescentou. – Mas se você insiste tanto, é claro que o deixaremos imediatamente em casa.

- Não! – Sirius praticamente berrou abrindo um sorriso alegre logo em seguida. – Prefiro morrer por compartilhar uma mesa com Alphard, do que almoçar ao lado de Narcissa e seus discursos sobre cosméticos e a carranca adorável de Bellatrix.

- Foi o que pensei. – Andrômeda sorriu satisfeita.

Sirius se ajeitou no banco parecendo irradiar felicidade e Alphard o olhou de forma analítica, falando logo em seguida.

- Ouvi dizer, Sirius, que você caiu nos dissabores de seu pai. – As bochechas do rapaz entraram em chamas e ele olhou acusadoramente para Andy.

- Ah, não me olhe assim, você sabe muito bem que tio Al consegue arrancar informações até de sua mãe.

E Sirius suspirou, olhando para o tio e abrindo um sorriso triste.

- É tio Al, acho que ele ficou um pouco surpreso ao ver, hum, com quem eu ando, hum, conversando.

- Hum... – Alphard coçou a cabeça e numa voz suave acrescentou. – Você quer dizer, beijando no escritório.

Foi como se Sirius tivesse mordido uma pimenta e subitamente ele sentiu-se tão embaraçado e o olhar perspicaz dos dois parentes em sua direção parecia não estar ajudando.

- Bem, então nós deveríamos ter convidado o jovem amigo de Sirius para o almoço, não é qualquer um que enfrenta a dupla Richard-Stela e sai vivo! – mas Sirius olhou para o tio de uma forma estranha, e Andy mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu me afastei dele. – Sirius declarou sem muita coragem de encarar Al.

- E isso quer dizer o quê exatamente?

- Fiz um acordo com meu pai, eu quero ser o futuro representante da família, não gostaria de abrir mão disso. Então, ele meio que relevou o... incidente.

Alphard ergue uma sobrancelha balançando a cabeça como se tentasse assimilar a informação.

- E você pretende manter sua palavra de forma integral?

- O que você quer dizer? – Sirius questionou praticamente assustado, entregando-se quase no mesmo instante.

- Ah... – Alphard riu novamente, satisfeito. – Eu sabia que o mesmo sangue que corre nessas minhas pobres veias corre nas suas. Então você já pensou em algumas formas de digamos, flexionar, os termos do acordo.

Andrômeda soltou uma risadinha, rapidamente comentando.

- Tio Richard te mataria se o visse ensinando suas táticas de guerrilha familiar para Sirius.

- Guerrilha? Minha pequena e inocente Andrômeda,sou apenas um velho zelando pela felicidade de um sobrinho querido.

Sirius deu um sorriso de lado e Al piscou para ele.

- Então, ao menos conversou com o pobre rapaz?

As bochechas de Sirius voltaram a fumegar e Andy bufou.

- Não acredito que você continua tratando-o de maneira indiferente, Siri. É simplesmente odiável, sabia?

- Andrômeda tem razão, beijar uma pessoa não é tão simples quanto parece.

- Um único beijo muito catastrófico, devo ressaltar! – Andrômeda acrescentou colocando uma mecha dos cabelos negros atrás da orelha e num ruminar Alphard concordou.

- Bem... – Sirius sentiu como se ficasse cada vez mais vermelho. – Não foi só um beijo, quero dizer...

Al ergueu uma sobrancelha batendo a bengala que carregava no chão do carro.

- Céus, esses adolescente de hoje parecem coelhos.

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – Sirius rapidamente tentou contornar o mal entendido. – Eu tentei ignora-lo, na realidade sumi por uma semana e ontem, que eu o vi pela primeira vez depois do... você sabe... bem ele estava muito irritado, e eu não sabia o que fazer, e resolvi é... ir embora...

- Você quer dizer fugir. – Andy constatou com uma expressão meio exasperada.

- É eu sai de perto dele... – Al soltou um muxoxo e Sirius revirou os olhos. – Ok,ok, eu praticamente sai correndo e ele veio atrás de mim.

- Garoto de fibra! – Alphard gracejou e Sirius olhou irritado para ele por interrompe-lo durante algo que já estava sendo difícil de dizer.

- Bem, ele gritou comigo, disse um monte de coisa, incluindo que me odiava e depois começou a chorar e eu, uh...

- Ahhhh! – Andrômeda pareceu imensamente contente. – Esses sempre são os melhores beijos.

- Andy! – Sirius exclamou.

- Acho que essa correria toda deixa tudo muito claro, não acha, Sirius? – Alphard pressionou e Sirius meneou a cabeça.

- É complicado, eu não sou você tio, não consigo enfrentar meu pai. Céus, até minha mãe faz minhas pernas tremerem.

Alphard sorriu de forma gentil.

- Sirius, Stela Black é como demônio no corpo de uma dama.

Andy sorriu de lado e comentou brevemente.

- Minha mãe costuma dizer o mesmo dela quando estão brigadas.

- Chame de consentimento familiar. – Al acrescentou e houve um breve momento de silêncio enquanto o carro virava a esquina e seguia por uma rua que Sirius não conhecia.

Estar com a prima e o tio que mais gostava da família era uma das poucas regalias que ele tinha. Alphard havia se tornado uma presença claramente indesejável na casa dos Blacks depois de se envolvera com uma mulher que sua mãe chamava de 'prostituta barata', e bem, Andy não andava também nos seus melhores dias. Ele ouvira Bella cochichando pelos cantos que a irmã estava apaixonada por um 'ínfimo proletariado', um tal de Tonks.

_ Mas mesmo assim, uma prostituta ou um trabalhador comum não se comparam com um gay saído do armário!_, Sirius pensou, notando que pela primeira vez ele considerava o problema por aquele ponto de vista mais preconceituoso. _Meu deus, eu sou gay! _

Ele estivera tão profundamente envolvido com o drama que desenrolava entre ele e Remus que não tivera tempo de nem ao menos refletir sobre a reviravolta na própria sexualidade. Não que não considerasse o sexo oposto atraente, mas Remus, era algo inexplicável.

- Então, - Alphard tornou a interromper seus pensamentos com uma pontada de curiosidade. – Ele está certo meu querido, fugir não ajuda em nada. E eu sei que lidar com uma família em polvorosa como a Black é algo difícil, principalmente quando sei também que aquele maldito filho de Trovas Malfoy anda rondando a casa, mas você tem que ver pelo ponto de vista do...

- Remus Lupin. – Sirius completou e Alphard abanou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Sim, do Sr.Lupin.

- Sejamos mais práticos, não? – Andy de repente interferiu enquanto o carro dava uma pequena chacoalhada.

- Vejo fogo nos seus olhos Andrômeda. – Alphard sorriu matreiro e a mulher apenas retribuiu.

- O que você sente por ele, Siri?

E subitamente Sirius queria se enterrar. Aquela pergunta havia sido cruel. Se em algum momento de sua vida estivera tão embaraçado, era aquele. Encurralado em um carro, diante das duas pessoas para a qual praticamente se recusava mentir, e agora essa.

- Bem... – ele respirou fundo tentando não gaguejar. – Eu acho que gosto dele. – e algo iluminou a face dos dois parentes mais velhos. – Quero dizer, não se pode chamar apenas de amizade um relacionamento quando ele envolve beijo e algo como pensar mais do que o normal em uma pessoa certo?

Al gargalhou sendo acompanhado de uma expressão de quem sabe mais do que diz.

- Só um remédio, Sirius Black, a cura para sua doença é um romance tórrido com o Sr.Lupin, tudo muito escondido de seu pai, claro. Afinal não queremos nenhuma morte em tão pouco tempo.

Sirius apertou os lábios sabendo que os dois haviam tocado fundo na idéia que estivera dançando em sua cabeça nas últimas horas. Remus se tornara algo irresistível, uma droga quem sabe, e só de pensar no rapaz sozinho, triste com o que dissera, com a forma que lhe virara as costas. Bem, ele só queria estar com ele e conforta-lo. Mas era tudo tão difícil.

Alphard e Andrômeda o assistiram de perto enquanto ele digladiava as idéias em sua cabeça.

Ele não queria chatear o pai, queria compensar e deixa-lo orgulhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo ele queria Remus. E a idéia de viver afastado do rapaz parecia se tornar cada dia mais impossível, principalmente quando já houvera provado do pecado mais de uma vez.

Ele olhou para o tio e para a prima com um sorriso meio contido. Neste simples gestos Andy e Al já sabiam que os sentimentos de Sirius persevariam sobre as ambições e imposições de seus pais.

* * *

Remus ainda se sentia meio letárgico desde outro dia. A boca macia de Sirius sobre a sua havia provado ser uma lembrança um tanto quanto pertinente, e muitas vezes ele se pegava recordando a sensação e levando as mãos aos lábios como um tolo.

De uma forma estranha ele compreendia o que Sirius quisera dizer com o 'não posso'. Mas era pedir muito para que ele não considerasse o beijo como uma atitude mútua onde os lábios de ambos, as mãos e todo o resto do corpo haviam agido por conta própria fazendo com que uma negativa se tornasse em uma ação.

Ele estava tendo problemas em evitar os delírios durante as aulas. Passara-se dois dias desde o incidente, dois dias divididos entre a felicidade de saber que era correspondido de uma forma estranha, e a tristeza das coisas serem muito difíceis para que ordinários adolescentes tivessem que lidar sozinhos.

Nestes instantes ele desejava uma figura materna por perto, mas sua mãe não tivera tempo nem de vê-lo completar cinco anos, restando-lhe apenas contentar-se em imaginar que ela seria diferente dos pais de Sirius, que ela os aceitaria e apoiaria.

Mas por outro lado ele tinha Lily e James. Não que o fulgor ruivo não lhe amedrontasse às vezes e que James o protegesse como se ele fosse uma espécie de irmão indefeso, no entanto tê-los por perto era confortante, sem dizer embaraçante, principalmente quando os olhos verdes de Lily se fixavam nele e cintilavam com alguma idéia fabulosa.

- Eu juro, Remus, que se você suspirar mais uma vez eu irei te expulsar dessa biblioteca. – a ruiva constatou durante a tarde de estudos que haviam marcado no colégio.

Ao lado deles James fazia do livro de história uma desconfortável almofada e foi com uma certa surpresa que Remus reparou que pela primeira vez a amiga não importunara o namorado em seu relapso com os estudos.

- Você não pode me expulsar daqui, eu estou estudando. – ele constatou erguendo um livro de biologia.

- Claro, levando em conta que você está na mesma página há horas.

Remus sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas e deixou-se escorregar pela cadeira.

- Eu me distrai. – disse dando de ombros e tentando se safar do que viria a seguir.

Lily lentamente se inclinou sobre a mesa, comprimindo os olhos e franzindo o cenho em uma expressão pensativa. Por algum motivo descabido aquilo deu a sensação em Remus de que ela podia ler sua alma como um livro aberto.

- Você está apaixonado não está? – ela questionou abruptamente.

E essa foi à deixa para ele ficasse mudo, com a boca aberta, abrindo-a e fechando-a como um peixe fora da água.

Satisfeita Lily afastou-se com um suspiro e fechou o livro, provando que dedicaria tempo integral em atormentá-lo.

- Não me olhe como se eu fosse uma bruxa ou algo do gênero. – ela revirou os olhos e Remus tentou se endireitar na cadeira. – Quer dizer, é bastante óbvio que você tem uma queda pelo Black.

Bem, dizer que ele estava gostando de uma pessoa era uma coisa contornável, certo? Mas saber o objeto de afeição era uma outra história. E mais uma vez ele se sentiu um idiota paralisado de puro horror.

- Meu deus, Remus, até James que é sempre uma porta para estes tipos de coisas reparou que havia algo de errado, você acha mesmo que eu não iria notar? – ela perguntou de forma indignada e ele tentou parecer arrependido. – E outra, - ela continuou com uma aura completamente malévola. – A forma como você andava ao redor dele e toda aquela cena na frente da escola, você nem precisava andar com uma plaquinha escrito: _Completamente apaixonado por Sirius Black. _

- Eu não estou apaixonado por ele, - Remus finalmente conseguiu dizer manejando um tom indignado. – Uma queda talvez, atração, mas apaixonado...

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Continue em negação, uma simples queda não faz com que uma pessoa se torne um zumbi por uma semana só porque a figura de adoração desapareceu no mundo. – Remus deixou escapar um gemido, ele estava encurralado, era ela boa naquilo. – O que me leva a outra pergunta, aconteceu algo entre vocês dois?

Remus suspirou pesadamente e pensou, Lily era uma amiga confiável, parecia sinceramente preocupada com seus problemas e mesmo tendo consciência do gritante fato _gay_ do _affair _dele com Sirius, não parecia nenhum pouco enojada ou desgostosa. Porque não dar um pouco mais de confiança?

- Tirando o fato que nos beijamos na casa dele e o pai dele nos pegou no ato e que ele vem me ignorando por semanas, e que ontem eu fiquei fora de mim e comecei a gritar com ele como um louco, e que ele me prensou na parede e me beijou, e que ele saiu correndo e que agora eu não sei o que fazer... Bem, nada demais. – ele disse tudo ao mesmo tempo na melhor tentativa de uma voz entediada e Lily para sua surpresa os olhos de Lily praticamente brilhavam.

- Vocês se beijaram? – ela perguntou quase avançando sobre ele.

- Na realidade não, estávamos entediados e resolvemos praticar respiração boca-boca. – Remus respondeu um pouco ácido e para sua surpresa notou rapidamente os efeitos da convivência com Sirius.

Lily fez um gesto de mão não parecendo nenhum pouco ofendida.

- O que o pai dele disse? – perguntou logo em seguida.

Remus estremeceu só de lembrar.

- Ele gritou, na realidade, e se não fosse pela intervenção da Sra. Black, teria matado Sirius sufocado.

Lily não pareceu chocada, mas sua expressão rapidamente ficou pesarosa. Remus sentia o mesmo que ela só que num grau muito mais acentuado.

- Isso explica o porquê dele estar agindo como um idiota. Eu andei maquinando com James nos últimos dias se deveríamos quebrar alguns ossos dele, mas foi bom ter arrancado algumas coisas de você antes. Quero dizer, você teria que agarrar um inválido depois de tudo e acho que seria meio frustrante.

Remus sentiu o carinho na voz dela e sorriu, olhou de lado para James e sua expressão suavizou, fazendo com que seus pensamentos abandonassem, pela primeira vez naquele dia, Sirius.

Ele tinha bons amigos, aquela conversa acabava de se mostrar uma prova disso. James conseguia ser irritante às vezes, Lily perfeccionista e até mesmo assustadoramente mandona, mas se preocupavam com ele e o aceitavam.

Lily lhe deu um sorriso como se assegurasse todos os seus pensamentos.

- Você sabe que nós estamos do seu lado, não é?

Remus sentiu ganas de abraçá-la ao ouvir isso, mas a idéia rapidamente se esvaiu quando do nada a ruiva puxou a orelha de James fazendo-o acordar de supetão.

- Quando, onde, cadê? – o rapaz questionou abobalhado e Remus riu junto com amiga, fazendo com o rapaz de cabelos espetados os olhasse de forma mortífera enquanto tentava focar a própria visão.

* * *

**Mais uma TADÁÁÁ entediante ****Nota da Autora: **_Infelizmente, creio eu, que este capítulo tenha sido um pouco parado, mas era simplesmente impossível pular para uma reação de Sirius ou Remus sem um capítulo de reflexão. Por exemplo, analisemos minha concepção de estruturação da história. Primeiro o contato inicial, eu escolhi de saída uma atração meio que inevitável a primeira vista, depois se começa a desenvolver a tensão entre as vítimas, assim atinge-se um clímax, no caso o beijo, depois um anti-clímax abrupto que finaliza com uma balde de água fria nos leitores(o flagra, no caso!), hehehehe, prosseguindo vem claramente a parte mais difícil: contornar o ápice da história com uma boa trama até atingir o clímax final que no caso, e eu espero, chegue a ser mais forte que o primeiro. _

_Uh, então eu escolhi um caminho tortuoso, que seria a típica tática de novelas, o básico e simples pequenos pontos de encontro entre os dois onde em cada um aumenta a intimidade, como uma forma enrolada de desenvolver o relacionamento deles sem ter que entrar em algo consumado de fato. Compreendem? E por isso, depois de Sirius ignorar Remus, o que pode ser classificado uma atitude extrema acrescentando a falta de comunicação, uma explosão por parte do próprio Moony seria aceitável, cabendo então o tal beijo no corredor como resposta a desejos reprimidos (hummmmm!). Mas agora que o caminho de atitudes impensadas já foi traçado, não posso usar mais os ingredientes do imprevisto, quer dizer... depois de toda essa lenga-lenga... o que estou tentando deixar claro é que é impossível coloca-los juntos sem antes um desenvolvimento lento dos personagens e uma aproximação racional para que no final seja cabível encaixar um namoro, ou algo do gênero estável, entre os dois. _

_Meu deus me matem, eu sei que essa foi a nota mais absurda de toda a minha vida, mas por incrível que pareça, eu planejo as histórias. Ou pelo menos tento. E para aqueles que são fascinados nesses pequenos grandes detalhes, e que queiram sei lá, comentar, ou xingar por eu ter escrito tanto abobrinha hehehehehe! Sinta-me mais que a vontade: **mi casa su casa! **_

_Aos agradecimentos das reviews lol _

**_Leka Moreira: _**_Como eu sou uma pessoa egoísta, egocêntrica e extremamente narcisista, digo solenemente que você não pode morrer. Exato, você está proibida! Pense comigo, se você morrer é uma review a menos! Ahuahua! Uah naum resisti. _

**_Mo de Áries:_**_ Você!!! Sim vocêeeeee! Você é mushakista! –Abraço- Kya, estou me sentindo uma fã de yaoi alvoroçada ao redor de outro fã ao descobrir interesses em comum. Pedindo antes de tudo perdão por er, xeretar no seu profile,(muhauhaa!), me diz meu deus como, sim exato, como funciona esse casal Kakashi e Iruka? Você quer me fazer ter um enfarto? Eu sou uma Kakashi e Obito (o word insiste em escrever óbito! -.-)por algum motivo maligno pregado pelo destino, que não sei! Ahhh! Não me leve a mal, só to curiosa ' Mas você é Ichigo/Rukia e Mães/Roy, muitttasss coisas em comum. xD _

**_Sophie Huston: _**_Toda vez que leio seu nick penso no Dan Brown, por um acaso você tirou o nome de "Código de Da Vinci"? xD E sim, serei uma boa pessoa, tomarei vergonha na cara e lerei sua fanfic, só preciso de tempo E sim sempre existem idiotas não acham? Mas como hoje estou particularmente com raiva das pessoas que formam o casal em si, temos que considerar que Sirius é uma pamonha -.-, Remus consegue ser pior que uma pamonha... estamos num festival junino de caras sem fibra. Bah, mas isso vai mudar, nada que um sangue Black herdado de Alphard e uma espetada de Lily não faça os pombinhos subirem até as estrelas, ou ao menos virarem pamonhas fritas! (Ok, piada completamente sem graça! Vai dormir Anne -.-!) _

**_Keiko Maxwell:_**_ Eu tia u.u' me sinto velha, de repente as minhas costas num sei, carrego o mundo nelas! Ah e adorei seu omensa, meu deus que coisa mais falável, er quer dizer, essa palavra não existe também, mas omensa parece simplesmente rolar pela língua quando você fala. Omensa, omensa, omensa (acalmando minha criança interior!). Ahh flores? Mas já? Povo num decide, se dou as rosas reclamam dos espinhos, se dou os espinhos reclamam das rosas – bico- Ah quanto a viagem, NUNCA mais! Meu primeiro dia em minas foi chocante, eu praticamente esbarrei com um emo andando com um rato no ombro (Algo que denominam como gerbil ou esquilo da mongólia!), e juro, os olhos daquele animal eram malignos! Vermelhos! E me encaravam... segundos depois caiu um galho cheio de folha no meu sorvete -.-, tá vendo, rato do mal! _

**_Nath: _**_Ah sem acertos por enquanto xD Quem sabe alguns amassos na casa de Remus, ou ahhhh... eu vi um filme e a idéia que me veio a cabeça foi simplesmente, meu deus! Seria meio pesado se Sirius fizesse algo um pouco indelicado com Remus enquanto ele toca piano? Hihihi! Apenas imagine... isso boa garota! _

**_Reh Brown: _**_WTF²! Nunca vi tanto meu deus junto, meu deus! xD Eu continuarei, não precisa sacudir, eu costumo ficar meio tonta sabe, acho que num bato bem da cabeça, os parafusos soltos começam meio que a girar e já viu! xD E espere por mais aquilos... yumi! _

**_Dark Wolf 03: _**_Espero que não se incomode, mas um dúvida corrói minha alma, porque Dark Wolf 03? 00 Qual seu relacionamento com DW?O que você fez com o Dark Wolf 01? Ah, Remus, o que o Remus vai fazer, bem, temos muitas opções,certo? Talvez ele, não sei, ataque o Sirius, podemos ter também um pequeno jogo de 'não ligo para você', mas sinceramente eu me inclino mais para amassos no auditório, ahuaha! Ok viajei! Pardona me! _

**_Sam Crane: _**_Bem, Remus era um garoto que costumava ser cuidadoso com suas coisas, até o dia em que trombou com outro garoto chamado Sirius, e de repente algo fez com que sua cabeça virasse um fuzuê, agora Remus vive tentando colocar tudo no lugar, mas sente que é impossível porque a bagunça lhe lembra de Sirius, e lembrar de Sirius faz com que ele se distraia, então a bagunça continua enquanto ele pensa no Pad! Nhá ignore o que eu escrevi i.i' _

**_Jeehh._**_: Como eu disse para a Leka ali em cima, volte a vida ou dê um jeito de mandar reviews do além, sei lá, roube o laptop de Jesus, faça uma visita a uma lan do diabo, mas se você bater as botas agora não lerá a continuação. Mesmo que você tenha se tornado uma alma penada... mantenha contado! xP _

**_Watashinomori: _**_- Lágrimas aos olhos- quero saber como vc tá, por aí no mundo, e não ouse não responder as pms senão te caçarei a onde você estiver, correção... não se você estiver em alguma espécie de fazenda ou algo no meio do mato, tipo, tenho medo de vacas. Nessa viagem eu fiquei observando uma quando fizemos uma parada na estrada. A bichinha por nenhum motivo aparente estava balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo, os olhos girando na órbita... muito sinistro... não como nem mais carne de vaca, sem bem que comer minhas coleguinhas penosas seria um crime contra a irmandade galinácea... o que fazer!!!!!! Boa viagem para você também, e nem vem com essa de carnaval não, faça o favor de mandar e-mails, relatórios, faça hora em uma lan, mas não suma. xD _

**_Gaby.M.Black: _**_Nhá nem lembro também, essa cabeça oca Mas obrigada pela review, não se assuste com as coisas malucas que costumo escrever nas reviews, tipo, costumo gastar meus cinco últimos minutos de lan fuçando nos profiles do povo e metendo o dedo onde não devo xD Então ai vai, você conhece o lindo, maravilhoso, completamente sanguinário e loiro Lestat. Céus, imagine uma garota louca, ensandecida, completamente viciada naquele vampiro, que copia frases dele e que delira quando ele tira com a cara do pobre Louis... uahhh sou eu xD _

**_Lia-chan: _**_- lencinho com pequenos cachorrinhos impressos para Lia-chan- Não chore, uahhh, eu sei, é cruel, mas prometo fazer o Sirius compensar por tudo! LEMON!! _

_Bem só para dizer, capítulo escrito ouvindo **Whole Lotta Love – Tori Amos** e dando pulos quando ela dá uns estranhos gritos. Hehehe! Era para me manter acordada, afinal, são cinco da matina! Yah! Maldita alergia!  
_

_Para todos que lêem isso!!!!!!! Beijosssss. Melhor eu ir dormir a música começou a me assustar 0o. _


	13. Sway

**AVISO: **_Para um aproveitamento satisfatório deste capítulo, é necessário baixar a música **Sway, do The Perishers **e tocá-la na hora certa, para dar aquele tcham... quando vocês começarem a ler o capítulo vocês irão entender._

_Enjoy! XD_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Sway **

Remus engoliu em seco. Suas mãos tremiam e todo aquele nervosismo conseguira nublar de seus pensamentos a idéia fixa de que ele ainda não vira Sirius há alguns dias. Já era insuportável o fato de estar nervoso consigo mesmo, adicionar a isso seus planos de esclarecer algumas coisas mais tarde também não ajudava em nada.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, começando a andar de um lado para o outro, ele soube imediatamente que começara a entrar em um estágio de desespero. Milhões de idéias se amontoavam em sua cabeça, a adrenalina corria por seu sangue, seu coração batia a milhas por hora e todos seus sentidos estavam ampliados.

Seus ouvidos atentos captavam o rumor de vozes do lado de fora do anfiteatro, os passos dos convidados, o caminhar apressado dos professores por detrás das cortinas, as conversas dos alunos que se apresentariam... e a tudo isso mesclava-se aquelas imagens ofuscantes do futuro espetáculo. Uma garota muito confiante de si passou ao seu lado correndo, empurrando-o para o lado, o vestido roxo chamativo se movendo com o vento, e de repente outra surgiu correndo atrás dela e imediatamente havia milhares de pessoas ao seu redor.

Ele não costumava ficar tão assustado assim com apresentações, tentava se enganar repetindo para si mesmo que era tudo fruto do comentário do professor, que um conceituado professor de música estaria presente, mas ele sabia que isso era mentia. Ele sabia também que tudo era culpa de apenas uma palavra: Blacks.

Exato. Só de pensar nisso seu estômago dava voltas fantásticas. Todos os Blacks estariam ali, provavelmente até os fantasmas, e levando em conta que poucas semanas atrás ele fora pego beijando o futuro líder da família, aquilo não ajudava em nada.

Segurando com certa força na borda de um dos ferros que suspendia as instalações de luz, ele rapidamente olhou para o lado imaginando que estaria quase verde. Estava enjoado, iria vomitar.

- Meu Deus você está com uma cara terrível! – uma voz comentou atrás de si, oscilando entre suave e preocupada. Ele se virou e se deparou com Lily que lhe dava um sorriso.

- Lily... me tire daqui!- grunhiu quase que aos gritos, temendo falar muito e colocar tudo o que comera para fora, em cima da amiga.

- Não seja dramático, é só uma apresentação, você ficará bem. Você nasceu para a música, apenas sente-se diante do piano e toque como você sempre tocou. – ela deu de ombros com um ar de quem sabia que tudo ficaria bem e se aproximou dele. – Agora me deixe ajeitar a sua roupa.

Remus ainda olhou para ela suplicante, uma nova turma de alunos passou por eles e o mundo começou a girar.

- Onde está James? – ele perguntou sentindo os dedos dela rapidamente apertar um pouco sua gravata.

- Segurando lugar. – ela disse com um sorriso que Remus quase não viu, porque no instante seguinte ela se inclinara um pouco para frente farejando o ar.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou grogue.

- Averiguando se você tomou banho. – ela disse com sinceridade e Remus se permitiu fungar exasperado.

- Céus, Lily, eu não sou o James, eu prezo minha higiene.

Ela riu com franqueza, jogando os cabelos ruivos um pouco para trás. Ele lançou um rápido olhar para as roupas que ela vestia, aprovando rapidamente seu simples vestido marrom escuro.

- Vêm aqui! – ela o convidou estendendo-lhe a mão. Ele aceitou e a seguiu na direção do local onde a cortina se encontrava com a parede.

Rapidamente Lily removeu parte do pano para o lado colocando a cabeça para fora, puxando Remus logo em seguida para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

No instante em que ele olhou para as cadeiras do lado de fora, ele viu uma multidão opressora, sentindo-se claustrofóbico. Mas por um milagre, segundos depois seus olhos pousaram em James, que sentado na terceira fileira lhe acenava entusiasticamente.

- Ele queria vir te desejar boa sorte, mas assim perderíamos os lugares. – Lily esclareceu, e antes mesmo que pudesse se vigiar começara a sorrir.

James acenou mais animado diante disso fazendo alguns gestos estranhos, o que fez os dois rirem.

- Que namorado babaca que eu tenho. – Evans comentou quando fecharam novamente a cortina e voltaram para dentro. A apresentação começaria em quinze minutos.

- Obrigado por estarem aqui. – Remus agradeceu em um fôlego, caminhando com ela para o camarim.

- Nós te amamos, bobo, estaremos presentes em todas as suas apresentações. Prometemos isso para você, lembra? – ela lhe deu um soquinho no ombro.

- Não me lembro de te ver na platéia quando eu fiz o papel de um porquinho na primeira série.

Lily fez uma careta e Remus riu, recebendo no mesmo instante um abraço dela. Ele fechou os olhos e aproveitou a sensação, não era todo dia que o tocavam com tanto carinho.

- Ah! Quase me esqueci! – ela rapidamente se afastou e Remus engasgou ao vê-la retirar da bolsa um lápis preto.

- Nem pensar! – ele exclamou colocando as mãos na frente para se proteger.

- Largue de ser um menino mimado, você precisa estar bonito.

- Isso é coisa de garota! – ele replicou revoltado.

Mas ela já agarrara um de seus pulsos e com uma velocidade e habilidade incrível, traçava as linhas negras em seus olhos.

- Agora sim irão pensar que sou alguma espécie de bicha louca. – Remus começou a resmungar baixinho, sem parar. Mas Lily não lhe deu atenção, se afastando e observando o resultado.

- Perfeito! – aprovou interrompendo-o. – E desfaça essa cara de emburrado. Isso apenas destaca os olhos, não é como se eu tivesse te obrigado a passar batom vermelho.

Remus fez uma menção de replicar, mas sua voz rapidamente sumiu quando ambos ouviram uma voz alta vindo do corredor, se aproximando cada vez mais.

- Vocês três querem tirar a mão de mim? – Sirius praticamente gritava. – Eu já arrumei a minha gravata. Sim, esse é o lenço! Não mãe, eu não esqueci de abotoar meu colarinho. Não Andrômeda, esse é o cinto certo. Demônios Tia, tire a mão da minha bunda!

Lily ao lado de Remus conteve uma risadinha e de repente Sirius apareceu no umbral, três mulheres altas e de cabelos negros revirando-o e girando-o e conferindo como tudo estava.

- Parem com isso! – ele grunhiu irritado.

- Não seja imaturo, Sirius! Sou sua mãe, é meu dever averiguar se tudo está no devido lugar. - Stela grunhiu desamarrotando suas mangas.

- Então diga para a minha tia que o bolso de trás da minha calça está no lugar correto e que... Tire a mão daí! – ele completou olhando para trás de forma assassina.

Andrômeda se afastou rindo. Stela fez uma careta e a tia dele pisou para o lado, a face meio afogueada.

- Okay, acho que está tudo no lugar certo então. – Stela comentou dando uma segunda olhada no filho, avaliando tudo de forma minuciosa.

- É claro que está! – ele bufou passando as mãos no cabelo.

- E você já sabe, - a mulher acrescentou em tom solene. – Eu e seu pai esperamos que você nos dê orgulho.

Sirius assumiu uma expressão sarcástica.

- Como se vocês não tivessem repetido isso o caminho todo até aqui. – respondeu meio emburrado e Stela fez um gesto com a cabeça, passando um braço no da irmã, arrastando-a para fora dali.

Andrômeda observou junto com o primo elas se afastarem e começou a gargalhar mais forte quando Sirius comentou baixinho.

- Sua mãe estava me apalpando! – ele fez uma careta de horror e Remus pensou no quanto eles estavam à vontade, quase não reparando que tinham companhia.

Sirius rapidamente começou a ocupar as mãos, passando-as novamente pelo cabelo, bagunçando-os, desabotoando o colarinho e amarrotando as mangas.

Andy ao seu lado tomou o controle de seu acesso de risada e num flash seus olhos recaíram para dentro do camarim, pousando em Remus e Lily.

Ela sorriu e Lupin sentiu como se fosse impossível não retribuir, e no instante seguinte havia um farfalhar de roupas e ela o abraçava, depositando um beijo em cada uma de suas bochechas.

- Você está uma gracinha. – ela comentou, o que finalmente fez Sirius erguer a cabeça.

Remus se surpreendeu ao vê-lo corar e desviar os olhos. Andy apenas abafou um sorriso de canto de lábios, algo típico dos Black, e se virou para Lily.

- Andrômeda Black. – disse estendendo a mão, que rapidamente foi aceita pela ruiva.

- Lily Evans! – e pelo sorriso na face da amiga Remus sabia que ela já gostara de Andy.

Um som estranho soou do palco e todos se assustaram.

- Oh! Já vai começar. – Andy exclamou excitada. – Vamos? – disse para Lily indicando o lado de fora do camarim.

- Claro. – a ruiva concordou dando um beijo em Remus enquanto desejava boa sorte. – Respire fundo e manda ver!

- Arrasa, priminho! – Andrômeda piscou um olho e em seguida acrescentou. – Ah, ele está na última fileira.

E Remus sentiu ciúmes ao ver a face de Sirius se iluminar com o que a prima dissera.

Num instante elas estavam ali e no outro eles estavam sozinhos. Sirius se recostou numa das paredes, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, e Remus sentiu todo o enjôo voltar a si com a súbita apreensão.

A ordem de ida ao palco determinara que Sirius começaria a apresentação e de repente ele se lembrou que não fazia a mínima idéia do que o garoto tocaria.

Piscando os olhos e imaginando furiosamente uma infinidade de músicas que o Black poderia ter escolhido, ele suplicou que fosse algo de impacto e que o rapaz tocasse com sentimento, diferente da última vez.

Olhando sem querer para Sirius, uma reação involuntária, ele se deu conta que era observando, conseguindo apenas erguer uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

- Você passou lápis nos olhos? – Sirius perguntou parecendo achar divertido.

- Hum... sim. – Remus respondeu completamente vermelho.

Black sorriu amplamente e neste exato instante eles ouviram o anúncio.

- Senhoras e Senhores, Sirius Black!

No instante seguinte Sirius caminhava na sua direção, sendo que ele estava ao lado da porta que dava para o palco, fazendo Remus quase desmaiar ao ouvi-lo murmurar:

- Eu gostei, ficou bom em você. – desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Remus o observou com o olhar vidrado. Viu-o caminhar para frente do palco, se inclinar respeitosamente dirigindo-se logo em seguida para o piano, onde se sentou com elegância.

Da onde estava Remus podia observar claramente a face de Sirius, podia ver que o rapaz mordia a parte interna da bochecha parecendo nervoso, para logo em seguida ajeitar a partitura, ajustando o microfone à altura da sua boca, algo que Remus claramente não houvera notado mais cedo.

Sirius iria cantar?

E só de pensar nisso ele sentiu uma forte vertigem, suas pernas bambearam e ele se agarrou a qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu lado para não cair.

Sirius começou a tocar suavemente, franzindo o cenho enquanto deixava seus dedos deslizarem pelas teclas e Remus suspirou vendo que as notas estavam novamente carregadas de amor, preenchendo seus ouvidos, envolvendo-o com o calor da música, abraçando-o, fazendo-o sorrir.

Inclinando-se um pouco para frente e desrespeitando as rígidas regras de postura, Sirius pareceu preparar-se para cantar, e Remus engoliu em seco. Apreensivo.

**  
****_I talk to you as to a friend _**  
_(Eu falo com você como com um amigo)  
_

_**I hope that's what you've**  
(Espero que isso seja o que você)  
_

_**Come to be**  
(Veio a ser)  
_

_**It feels as though we've **  
(Parece que, embora tenhamos)  
_

_**Made amends**  
(Feito compensações)  
_

_**Like we found a way**  
(Encontramos um caminho)  
_

_**Eventually**  
(Eventualmente) _

Sirius fechou os olhos por um momento, respirando de forma calculada, os dedos correndo pelas teclas enquanto a música fluía de todo seu ser.

Remus estava perplexo. Não queria acreditar, mas aquela música era para ele, não havia como negar, ele sentira isso já nas primeiras notas.

_  
_  
**_It was you who picked _**  
_(Foi você que recolheu)  
_

_**The pieces up**  
(Os caquinhos)  
_

_**When I was a broken soul **  
(Quando eu era uma alma quebrada)  
_

_**And then glued me**  
(E então me colou)  
_

_**Back together**  
(Juntos outra vez)  
_

_**Returned to me what **  
(Retornou para mim)  
_

_**Others stole **  
(O que outros roubaram) _

Sirius ergueu os olhos e o encarou, passando a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os, preparando-se para o que provavelmente seria uma das partes mais importantes.

Remus sentiu-se corar, ele pareceu notar, sorrindo discretamente. Num piscar de olhos ele voltou a cantar, sem desgrudar os olhos dos dele, transmitindo numa golfada tudo o que queria. Atando-o a si, preenchendo-o com paixão.

_  
_**_I don't wanna hurt you _**  
_(Eu não quero ferir você)**  
**_

_** I don't wanna make you sway **  
(Eu não quero abalar você)**  
**_

_** Like I know I've done before **  
(Como eu sei que fiz há um tempo)**  
**_

_** I will not do it anymore **  
(Eu não farei isto mais)**  
**_

_** I've always been a dreamer **  
(Eu sempre fui um sonhador)**  
**_

_** I've had my head among **  
(Eu tive minha cabeça entre)**  
**_

_** The clouds **  
(As nuvens)**  
**_

_** Now that I'm coming down **  
(Agora que eu estou descendo)**  
**_

_** Won't you be my solid ground? **  
(Você não será meu chão sólido?) _

Remus sentiu a própria visão embaçar, como se ele fosse cair em prantos a qualquer momento. Era Sirius quem estava fazendo aquilo com ele. Num gesto rápido ele impediu que uma lágrima escorresse por sua bochecha.

Sirius baixou os olhos rapidamente para a partitura, retornando-os logo em seguida para ele. Agora, sorrindo mais abertamente, ele parecia cantar com mais animação.

Remus encostou a cabeça no apoio ao seu lado, parecendo estar no mundo da lua.

Sirius moveu os braços, as notas saindo do piano de forma firme e límpida.

Black fechou os olhos, continuou a cantar.

**_I look at you and see a friend _**  
_(Eu olho para você e vejo um amigo)**  
**_

_** I hope that's what you wanna be **  
(Eu espero que isso seja o que você quer ser)**  
**_

_** Are we back now where **  
(Voltamos ao que era)_

**_It all began? _**  
_(Quando tudo começou?)**  
**_

_** Have you finally forgiven me? **  
(Você finalmente me perdoou?) _

Era perfeito. Falava exatamente sobre o que estava se passando. Era como se fosse escrita para contar a história deles. Remus sentia como se Sirius o abraçasse e cantasse no seu ouvido, murmurando as principais partes, passando os braços por sobre seus ombros, apertando-o contra si.

Ele piscou, algumas lágrimas teimando em surgir no canto dos olhos. Não sabia o que pensar, não conseguia tirar os olhos da expressão apaixonada de Sirius enquanto este cantava.

Seu pulso estava acelerado, sua boca estava seca. Várias imagens dos dois juntos vinham a sua mente, e era como se ele olhasse para o passado em reverência, e era como se Sirius lhe pedisse perdão da melhor forma possível.

Com música.

**_You gathered my dreams in _**  
_(Você recolheu meus sonhos)**  
**_

_** When they all blew away **  
(Quando todos eles explodiram)**  
**_

_** And then tricked them **  
(Então você os enganou)**  
**_

_** Back into me **  
(Retornando-os para mim)**  
**_

_** You saved me I was **  
(Você me salvou quando eu estava)**  
**_

_** Almost dead **  
(Quase morto) _

As últimas notas começaram a soar meio pesarosas pelo fim estar próximo, o refrão era repetido. Remus observava Sirius olhar para as próprias mãos, se vigiando, não permitindo nenhum erro.

A música estava acabando e era como se um ano inteiro tivesse se passado com os dois ali, somente eles, sem a platéia. Sem a ovação que se seguiu, sem toda aquela atenção.

Sirius tocara especialmente para ele, Remus tivera completa certeza disso ao vê-lo terminar a música e ficar um tempo olhando para ele, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele ouvira.

Levantando-se e desviado o olhar para a platéia de forma forçada, Sirius se inclinou para frente, agradecendo os aplausos e sorvendo as expressões perplexas das pessoas diante de seu desempenho.

A cortina se fechou e Sirius permaneceu um tempo parado para depois se virar e olhar na sua direção.

Remus respirou fundo, observando-o se aproximar lentamente.

Pararam um de frente para o outro, como num sonho em câmera lenta.

Sirius sorriu incerto, um sorriso pequeno, mas que alcançava seus olhos.

- Eu... – Remus começou, os olhos de Black brilharam em antecipação.

No palco as cortinas se abriram novamente, o nome de Remus foi anunciado, e o pianista não teve tempo de terminar o que queria dizer.

Sirius piscou como se acordasse de um devaneio, olhou para fora do camarim, observando o piano em destaque.

Voltou o rosto para Remus que praticamente não conseguia se mover e tomando uma decisão rápida se aproximou, depositou um breve selinho nos lábios do rapaz e murmurou apoiando a testa na de Lupin:

- Boa sorte.

Remus o sentiu passar por si em estado de êxtase, como se uma droga percorresse seu corpo, dando-lhe uma sensação de prazer e realização.

Ainda estava nesse estado sonâmbulo quando o professor surgiu rapidamente de um lugar qualquer, dando tapinhas nos seus ombros.

- Vamos, vamos, a platéia está esperando.

E ele foi empurrado para o palco, a cabeça concentrada em Sirius enquanto suas mãos posicionavam-se no piano e ele começava a tocar de olhos fechados, um sorriso besta nos lábios e os dedos de um louco apaixonado.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **_Sem noção da dificuldade para achar essa música, e ontem do nada, ela caiu no meu colo e disse oi, tô aqui!_

_Tentei não apressar as coisas, romantizar a cena, envolvê-los com a música, não sei se funcionou, eu espero que sim. Espero que gostem da música também. E se me chamarem de Emo eu bato em um ainda hoje xD!!_

_Próximo capítulo haverá conversa, diálogo, esclarecimentos, Alphard colocando o nariz onde não deve, e tudo o que vocês podem imaginar. Aguardem. Por enquanto, comentem e me digam o que acharam!_

_As reviews: _

**Sophie Huston: **_Uah, vixe Código de Da Vinci, já vi que vamos puxar os cabelos uma da outra! Huahua Tipo nada contra o Dan Brown, ele tem uma capacidade de enredo que uou, haja fôlego, mas eu especialmente, tenho uma birra profunda com ele com relação ao desenvolvimento da narrativa. O personagem dele é um Gary-Sue declarado, e sempre, SEMPRE, hauhaa cata as gostosas no final. (Vide Anjos e Demônios, Código de Da Vinci!) E mais, até hoje aquela coisa do Anjos e Demônios, dele pular do avião e se salvar com um pano ou seja lá o que era não me entra na cabeça. Mas como eu disse antes, o conteúdo histórico dos livros dele é de cair o queixo. Então não sei se gosto dele ou não 0o _

_Ahh, o msn... eu te mandei uma pm com ele há séculos atrás, deve ter engolido a mensagem, mas aquie sta, sinta-se compeltamente a vontade para xingar, cantar, gritar, chorar, rir... estarei aew suki . kisu hotmail . com! Só tirar os espaços, sabe como esse site é -.-! _

_Espero que você goste do capítulo e da música. Algo me diz q não irão com a cara da música. Argh! xP _

**Lady Yuuko: **_Hum, xo adivinhar, fã de XxHolic xD Acertei? Ou seria Tsubasa Chronicles? Uhh! Desculpe pela Narcissa, mas tipo, ela não deu tudo o que tinha para dar, eu ainda judiarei dela 0o, algo meio entre irmãs entendeu. E ainda farei Lucius sofrer com ela... com certeza... Mulheres no comando. _

_Feliz ano novo para você também, muitas felicidades, ressacas e beijo na boca xD _

_Nada melhor que isso! _

**Dudinhazinha: **_Depois da sua review morrerei feliz. Eu sempre quis fazer um Alphard, mas um tio brincalhão e preocupado com os que amam ao mesmo tempo. E ver você dizendo que gostou me deixou **omensamente **feliz _

_Espero que eu tenha conseguido colocar essa mesma aura de música neste capítulo. Eu planejara fazer algo do gênero algum tempo atrás, mas estava desanimada por não encontrar a música correta, não conseguir encaixar as idéias, e ler seu comentário me ajudou pacas. Por isso agradeço. Você me incentivou e inspirou da forma exata, e isso não tem preço. _

_Quanto ao tórrido... engraçada eu e minhas amigas sempre usamos isso também... afinal tudo que é tórrido é mais gostos u.u' _

_Beijão! _

**Dark Wolf 03:**_ Seu nome me dá idéias Scy-fi, com clones saca? Hauha esse 03 aew é tudo. E eu me lembro das fics do início yaoi deste site. Ahhh, tempos de sofrimento, pouco material para ler, descabelamento. Mas agora que você esclareceu o nick, estou feliz hauhuaha! E gosto do seu nick, une duas coisas bacanas. Dark e Wolf! Kyaaaaa! _

_Agora quanto aos amassos no auditório... hauha eu consegui pensar em como encaixar e já adianto, mhuahuahuahua vai ser no capítulo 15... e adiantando mais ainda... Remus tocando, Sirius fazendo coisas pervertidas... uhhh X falei demais xP _

**Jeehh.: **_Olha aew, de volta a vida! Aha, é bom pensar, sabe, aquecer os miolos, cozinhar neurônios, cuidado é com a fumaça... olha lá heim, num vai morrer no sufoco aew não, tenta pensar em locais com muita área verde, vento... locais abertos hauhaa! Brincadeira ! O que você achou da tia do Sirius? Só vou perguntar isso! Sempre quis fazer uma velha tarada! Tá aí! _

**Leka Moreira: **_Isso fique aqui na terra fazendo companhia! Ah que bom que gostou do moço Al e da Tonks! Jesus amo eles demais, os melhores! Desculpe não ter beijos... beijoosssss... você sabe, neste capítulo, mas mantenha-se antenada, próximo a coisa começa a pegar! Ou começam a pegar 0o _

**Mo de Áries: **_Kya!!!!!!!!! VIVA! Gente só ler que alguém passou no vestibular um brilhinhu começa a irradiar de mim! Também quero passar! &!!! Mas foi para quê?Onde? Conta aew! E a comemoração? Jogaram ovo em você? Te jogaram em um lago? Te arrastaram pelas ruas amarrada numa caminhonete? Huahuaha! Enxeu a cara? Seu nome vai aparecer em panfletinho? Huahuha conta tudo! _

_Hum... depois do entusiasmo da defesa do casal Iruka&Kakashi, peço que me indique uma fiic... irei entrar de cabeça nisso. Pode ser em inglês mesmo, algo bem baum assim saca, envolvente, de puxar cabelosssss xD _

_Agora essa de Bombril na cabeça foi demais! Hauahuaha _

_Mushakista, céus... esses dois, tem coisa mais incrivelmente maravilhosa? xD _

_Ah esquilos da mongólia 0o... nada demais saca, mas eu me assustei com o que tava no ombro do cara! Na realidade, depois que eu fiquei sabendo que eles crescem mais que hamsters, que tem aquele rabinhu sexy peludo, e que você pode criar solto... eu enlouqueci todo mundo aqui em casa... praticamente obriguei meu namorado a prometer que iria me dar um, fiz aposto, aliás... ahuahua já ta chegando o dia de cobrar. Agora eu quero ter um, imagina, chegar em casa e um gerbil vir te dar um abraço? Ou morder sua orelha, que seja! U.u meu sonho xD _

_Mais uma vez, parabéns pelo vestiba... que você seja feliz no curso que escolheu, ganhe muito dinheiro, fique famosa para que eu possa dizer que um dia você me escreveu uma review. xPPPP _

_Vou ficando por aqui!!! Espero que vocês tenham um hyper janeiro, muito foda e divertido! xD_

_Beijão! _


	14. Feitos Um para o Outro

**Capítulo 14 - Feitos Um para o Outro**

Sirius nunca se sentira tão frágil em toda a sua vida. Sempre desprezara a idéia de amar, se apaixonar ou até mesmo se importar com uma pessoa, e ali estava ele, apreensivo, sofrendo e ansiando por saber se Remus compreendera suas intenções.

Saindo do camarim e rodeando o auditório recheado de pais ansiosos por verem as apresentações de seus filhos, ele caminhou para os fundos, todo seu corpo vibrando diante da melodia tocada primorosamente por Lupin.

Só de pensar no rapaz sentia ganas de correr novamente na direção do palco e sufocá-lo com beijos, sentir a textura de sua pele, o cheiro de seu cabelo e tudo que significasse sua presença. Estava mais do que claro, ele estava enlouquecendo, e pior ainda, enlouquecendo de amor.

Localizando a distância sua família toda empoleirada em um canto, a cara entediada de Bella contrastando com as faces desgostosas de seus pais ao verem quem estava se apresentando, ele tomou todo o cuidado para não ser visto, e rapidamente alcançou a última fileira, sendo presenteado por um sorriso brilhante de Alphard.

- Sirius, seu hipócrita, você nunca me disse o quanto era brilhante diante de um piano! - Al ralhou em sussurros, se levantando para beijar o sobrinho no rosto e lhe dar um abraço apertado.

- O que posso dizer? Talento nato! - ele retrucou com um sorriso convencido e uma pose petulante.

Andy sentada ao lado de Alphard apenas riu e deu um belo tapa em Sirius, achando muito graça do jeito aprumado do primo.

- Alphard Black seu cego, não é talento nada. Chama-se amor. Amor! - e riu satisfeita da expressão sem graça de Sirius quando Al soltou uma risadinha sabichona.

Recebendo olhares furiosos das pessoas ao redor devido ao alvoroço que estavam fazendo, todos os três se acomodaram e seus devidos lugares, tratando de serem mais discretos para evitarem broncas.

Al, apoiando firmemente sua bengala nos joelhos, inclinou-se um pouco para o lado, pendendo a cabeça na direção de Sirius, permitindo que o sobrinho identificasse em seu semblante um tom de gracinha.

- Então este é o seu Romeu? – questionou apontando para o palco, lamentando profundamente o auditório estar escuro. Daria de tudo para ver o sobrinho adquirir a cor de um tomate.

- É, este é o Remus. - Sirius respondeu com orgulho mal contido, observando o rapaz tocar Appassionata calorosamente e evitando de todas as formas dar atenção as provocações de Alphard.

- E suponho que aquela música estranhamente sentimental que você escolheu foi dedicada a ele, certo? - Al continuava a pressionar, não estando satisfeito com as respostas que vinha obtendo.

- Foi uma bela escolha, primo. - Andy do lado do tio interviu, mal desviando os olhos da apresentação de Remus.

Sirius sussurrou um obrigado, muito envergonhado, e Alphard lhe deu uma cutucada com o cotovelo.

- Não seja tão tímido, Sirius. Não há nada de errado em amar e demonstrar isso.

O rapaz pareceu ter levado um choque. Amar. Amar era algo muito forte, era querer viver por uma pessoa, depender de uma pessoa, _se entregar_ a uma pessoa.

Mas não era exatamente isso que ele sentia por Remus?

Alphard percebendo o estranho silêncio, sabiamente interpretou a batalha interna que ocorria dentro da cabeça do sobrinho.

- Sabe, pensar no amor é algo meio tolo. Amar é sentir, sentir é algo irracional. Tente não transformar este sentimento em pensamentos complexos, Sirius. Você só precisa transformar em fatos o que há entre vocês, e não descansar enquanto não forem felizes.

- Você falando assim faz parecer ser a coisa mais simples do mundo. - Sirius resmungou levemente irritado.

- E é a coisa mais simples do mundo. - Alphard retrucou com um sorriso.

O moreno evitou replicar e voltou a se concentrar na melodia produzida pelos dedos de Remus. Por mais que negasse e achasse loucura às idéias que o tio tinha sobre o que era amar alguém, ele não deixava de se sentir mais leve, imaginando que se pudesse ter Remus ao seu lado, estaria completo.

- Ele é realmente fantástico! - os pensamentos de Sirius foram rapidamente interrompidos pela voz recheada de adoração de Andy.

- Verdade! Acho que alguém o andou inspirando. - Al comentou com uma risadinha, e novamente Sirius tornou a corar diante da idéia de que ele poderia realmente ter sido o responsável pela paixão com que Remus tocava.

Quando a música terminou, nenhum dos três se espantaram quando todo o auditório aplaudiu, um burburinho de exclamações percorrendo todo o local enquanto Remus se erguia do banquinho diante do piano e um pouco alvoroçado se inclinava para agradecer as palmas.

Em um segundo as cortinas se fecharam e os pais presentes tornaram a aguardar esperançosos de que os próximos a se apresentar seriam seus filhos.

Sirius estava tão concentrado em ver se seus pais iriam embora ou se ficariam até o fim da programação, que se assustou quando viu Alphard se levantar e o tocar de leve no ombro.

- Não fique ai parado, meu rapaz. - O tio exclamou parecendo muito ansioso para sair daquele lugar.

- Você não vai ficar até o final? - Sirius questionou um tanto quanto surpreso e chateado.

- Já vi o que queria ver, e devo dizer que estou mais do que satisfeito. Sua apresentação foi fantástica. – O elogio parece iluminar Sirius, que se levantou, abrindo passagem para o tio. - Você vem Andrômeda? - Al tornou a falar, se voltando para a elegante sobrinha.

- E perder a ridícula apresentação de dança da Narcissa? - Andy comentou com um meio sorriso perverso. - Nem pensar.

Alphard sacudiu a cabeça matreiro, concordando com os intuitos da Black.

- Então me desculpe a indelicadeza, minha adorada, mas chega de apresentações por hoje, já tive uma dose suficiente de arte. - e olhando para sobrinho tornou a acrescentar. - Se incomodaria de me acompanhar até o carro, Sirius?

O rapaz rapidamente aceitou o convite e lançando um adeus para a prima seguiu os passos do tio, observando-o caminhar com certa dificuldade.

- Ahhh, Luci teria ficado encantada se visse você tocando piano. - Al começou a dizer suavemente, sorrindo como um tolo ao se lembrar da amada.

Sirius ficou surpreso, o tio quase nunca ousava mencionar a mulher, e agora, como se lhe desse um voto de confiança, abria espaço para o assunto.

- Porque você não a trouxe também? Eu adoraria conhecê-la.

- Tenho certeza que sim, vocês dois se dariam muito bem. Seria fascinação a primeira vista. - Al comentou, dando-lhe uma piscadela.

Sirius sorriu feliz, imaginando como ela seria, sua voz e se teria o mesmo senso de humor apurado do tio.

- Então se lembre de me apresentá-la, afinal se você pode meter a colher na minha vida amorosa, tenho direito de fazer o mesmo com a sua.

A gargalhada de Alphard ecoou pelo hall quando eles já alcançavam a saída. Parecia ter ficado satisfeito com o comentário do sobrinho e passando um dos braços pelo seu ombro, sussurrou contente:

- Sim, farei com que vocês se encontrem. Promessa de tio. - e dizendo isso respirou profundamente quando alcançaram à rua, sendo rapidamente cumprimentados por um vento fresco.

- Não seja ridículo Remus, volte imediatamente lá para dentro e fale com ele! - a voz de Lily soava extremamente aborrecida, enquanto com a face avermelhada ela encarava um Remus Lupin muito intimidado.

- Lily, seja racional, você quer que Remus saia correndo e praticamente se jogue nos braços daquele Black? – James questionou parecendo profundamente espantado com as idéias da namorada.

- Exatamente, James! E essa é a hora certa, já estou ficando enjoada de vê-lo suspirando pelos cantos como uma garotinha apaixonada. – Lily retrucou de forma calorosa, se virando em seguida para Remus e apontando-lhe um dedo. – Volte imediatamente lá para dentro e fale com ele.

Lupin pareceu diminuir diante da idéia, mas contrariar Lily era burrice. A ruiva conseguia ser bastante energética quando queria.

Mas o que Sirius faria se ele simplesmente o procurasse e tentasse verbalizar tudo o que estava sentindo? Até aquele instante ele vinha sendo forte, forte o suficiente para tentar manter o vínculo entre os dois, mas aquela música, a apresentação, tudo isso lhe arrancara o fôlego.

Alphard ao lado do sobrinho observava a estranha garota afogueada parecendo se divertir com a situação. Sirius tinha um sorriso sapeca nos lábios, gostando do que ouvia, principalmente a parte dos suspiros. Imaginava como Remus deveria ficar encantador sonhando acordado.

James ao lado da namorada suspirou resignado, enquanto Lily cruzava os braços, exigindo uma atitude por parte do amigo. Por mais que os Black estivessem gostando do que estavam vendo, Alphard achou que já bastava, e com um suave bater da bengala no chão e uma tossida simpática, ele chamou a atenção para si.

Remus virou o rosto surpreso e suas bochechas coraram bruscamente quando deu de cara com Sirius. Lily recuperando-se da surpresa olhou o homem mais velho ao lado de Black, reparando rapidamente na sua excentricidade. James simplesmente piscou os olhos e ajeitou os óculos, prevendo que o que viria a seguir seria bastante interessante.

Nenhum deles ousou romper o silêncio e Remus estava envergonhado demais para sequer erguer o rosto. Será que Sirius escutara o que Lily dissera? Será que achara tudo muito ridículo? Não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer e a simples imagem do estranho homem ao lado do moreno dava-lhe uma sensação de medo. Pelas feições aristocratas supunha acertadamente que era um Black, e sabia desde já que suas experiências com os parentes de Sirius eram profundamente desastrosas.

Alphard notando que ninguém daria o primeiro passo resolveu tomar a iniciativa, e apoiando uma mão no ombro de Sirius, começou a falar suavemente.

- Desculpe-nos pela falta de delicadeza, mas foi impossível não escutar a conversa. – comentou, lançando um sorriso para a garota ruiva que corou.

- Viu, Lily, eu disse para você não gritar. – James aproveitou para pegar no pé da namorada, se arrependendo logo em seguida ao sentir a ponta de um salto se afundando em seu sapato. – Ouch! – gemeu de dor, recebendo uma expressão de _você mereceu_ da garota.

Al se divertiu com a cena, mas não evitou desviar os olhos para Remus, que continuava mudo e paralisado como uma pedra.

Sirius observou atentamente as atitudes do tio, temendo que ele assustasse ou traumatizasse Remus profundamente, o que era meio ridículo. Mas quando se tratava do jovem pianista, ele costumava ser paranóico.

- Você é o jovem Lupin, certo? – Alphard questionou após um tempo, vendo o rosto de Remus se virar na sua direção, ainda bastante avermelhado.

- Hum, sim... – o rapaz respondeu sem graça, arriscando um olhar para Sirius, que percebendo isso lhe retribuiu com um sorriso.

- Ah, então tenho que cumprimentá-lo. Uma apresentação magnífica. Fazia tempo que eu não via alguém tão talentoso diante do piano, com a exceção do meu sobrinho e de seus dedos apaixonados.

Sirius nunca imaginou que algum dia pudesse ficar tão quente e corado de vergonha. Teve vontade de sacudir o tio diante do comentário, mas tudo que pode fazer foi morder os lábios sem jeito e se segurar para não bater em Lily e James que riam de sua expressão.

- É, Sirius tocou muito bem e... – Remus começou a falar, parando rapidamente como se tentasse não dizer nenhuma besteira ou algo que lhe incriminasse. – Eu não sabia que ele cantava.

Sirius novamente tornou a sentir uma onda de constrangimento e a risadinha de Alphard não estava ajudando em nada.

- Um Black sempre esconde seus melhores talentos. – Al comentou altivo. – Principalmente quando decidem usa-los para cativar certas pessoas.

Dessa vez foi impossível para Sirius se manter quieto, principalmente quando James explodiu em uma vigorosa gargalhada.

- Tio Al! – ele exclamou eufórico, evitando olhar para Remus que sorria diante do que acabara de escutar.

- Ora, não seja tolo meu sobrinho, está mais do que claro que o jovem Lupin gostou do que acabou de ouvir. Um significado especial, talvez? Não estou certo? – e lançou uma piscadela para Remus, que dessa vez não se sentiu envergonhado nem nada, apenas grato.

Sirius tentou não bufar diante do atrevimento, imaginando que seria motivo de chacota depois, mas Alphard atribuía a isso pouca importância, porque logo em seguida se virou para ele e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Bem, Sirius, acho que já está na hora de partir. Se não me engano as apresentações findaram logo e a última coisa que eu quero é me deparar com a cara azeda de minha adorável irmã acompanhada daquele marido horrendo.

Remus imediatamente se surpreendeu com o comentário do senhor, tentando conter um sentimento de prazer ao ver que não era o único que não gostava de grande parte da família Black.

- Okay, tio, mas iremos nos encontrar novamente, certo? – Sirius questionou colocando de lado a irritação que sentira quando Al o entregara na frente dos amigos.

- Claro que sim, meu rapaz e espero que na próxima vez você convide Remus para nos acompanhar. Ficaria encantado em ter sua companhia.

Sirius lançou um olhar para Remus, recebendo um aceno positivo. Alphard aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer uma reverência para o restante dos presentes, parecendo muito elegante em seus trajes sociais.

- Uma boa noite para todos. – desejou, girando nos calcanhares e caminhando até uma bela limusine que como mágica acertara o tempo correto em que deveria parar na frente da entrada do colégio.

Todos o observaram partir em silêncio e quando o carro finalmente se afastou, virando em uma rua logo à frente, Lily não perdeu tempo em dar uma desculpa para deixar Sirius e Remus a sós.

- Eh, James, já está ficando tarde. Mamãe ficará furiosa se souber que você não me deixou em casa antes das dez.

James em um lance de esperteza encenou uma cara preocupada, comentando rapidamente com a namorada:

- Droga, eu me esqueci completamente do horário. – e virando-se para Remus na cara mais descarada do mundo, continuou – Rem, você não se importa se a gente já for indo, né cara?

Remus mal teve tempo de responder, Lily já lhe dava um beijo no rosto, enquanto James lhe apertava a mão de forma afobada, sendo logo em seguida arrastado prontamente pela namorada.

A ruiva lançou para ele e Sirius um último aceno de mão antes de se virar para frente e continuar andando, se acomodando ao braço de James que a enlaçou pela cintura enquanto caminhavam.

- Muito óbvios não concorda? – Sirius comentou, se aproximando e parando ao seu lado, ambos observando o casal se afastar apressado.

- Sempre soube que James não tinha talento para atuar. – Remus brincou, ouvindo logo em seguida uma risada divertida de Sirius, que o fez se virar e encara-lo.

Debaixo da luz da lua, Lupin apreciou o brilho opaco dos cabelos escuros de Sirius, que caiam suavemente sobre seus ombros, emoldurando um belo par de olhos.

Sirius pareceu notar que era observado e tranqüilizou sua respiração, ficando subitamente sério e encarando Remus.

- Me desculpe por ter agido como um idiota. – disse rápido, como se fosse perder a coragem de falar o que precisava.

- Está tudo bem – Remus balançou a cabeça passando a encarar os próprios pés. – Depois daquela música que você cantou para mim, acho que eu seria capaz de desculpar qualquer coisa. – acrescentou meio sem fôlego, erguendo novamente o rosto e vendo a face de Sirius se iluminar.

Antes mesmo que pudesse ter um segundo pensamento, Sirius avançou em sua direção puxando-o para um beijo repentino. Tudo pareceu acontecer tão rápido, que ele só teve tempo de registrar os braços do moreno o envolvendo, a boca quente que cobriu a sua com firmeza e seus próprios olhos se fechando automaticamente.

As advertências que sua mente insistia em lhe lembrar rapidamente desvaneceram, restando apenas aquela estranha paixão, o gostoso impulso que o fez afundar as mãos nos cabelos de Sirius, retribuindo o beijo na mesma intensidade, saboreando o calor da língua do moreno que se entrelaçava a sua, fazendo-o perder a noção de tempo e espaço.

- Dessa vez sem nada para nos interromper, certo? – Remus perguntou de forma brincalhona, se afastando de Sirius e depositando um suave beijo no canto de sua boca.

Sirius sorriu olhando-o com adoração, para logo em seguida acrescentar:

- Teriam que me amarrar dessa vez para me afastarem de você.

E com isso se inclinou para um novo beijo, carregado de ternura e amor.


	15. Somente Eu e Você

**Capítulo 15 – Somente Eu e Você**

**Notas da Autora: **_Em primeiro lugar... nada de amassos em auditório neste capítulo ahuahaua. Simplesmente não encaixava eles se atracarem do nada no meio de uma multidão... huhuh Não ainda, claro, mas aguardem capítulos futuros._

_Quanto ao resto, bem..._

_Eu não tinha inspiração para continuar essa história (assim como as outras) há muito tempo, achava que era preguiça, mas depois de quase ficar surda de tanto escutar Lifehouse, resolvi seguir um impulso e tentar escrever mais um capítulo de Appassionata._

_Vocês verão que optei por um tema clichê, mas a intenção foi essa mesma, tudo para criar aquele clima pesado de romance típico filmes açucarados que criticamos tanto mas adoramos ver._

_E como essa fic se trata também de música, recomendo que leiam este capítulo escutando You and Me, Lifehouse. _

_Não vou colocar a letra para separar trechos da história porque não ficaria legal (Fora que escutei muitas outras músicas para escrever isso aqui!), sem mencionar que na letra da música o carinha usa um 'she'... e ficaria meio bizarro ler isso numa fic yaoi, né?_

_Mas aproveitem a continuação da história ouvindo esta música, ela é muito boa de todas as formas. xD!_

* * *

… toc

A sensação de conforto e felicidade eram tão grandes que Remus apenas se remexeu um pouco na cama. Estava esgotado fisicamente e realizado emocionalmente. Aquela fora uma das melhores noites de sua vida. Ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de Sirius, o sabor de seus lábios e todos os mínimos detalhes que conseguira guardar daqueles minutos que passaram se beijando na entrada da escola.

…_toc_

Meio zonzo Lupin apoiou-se nos cotovelos e piscou os olhos meio perdido. O quarto se encontrava completamente escuro e nada parecia perturbar sua paz.

Mas então da onde viera aquele barulhinho irritante?

..._toc_

O mesmo estranho ruído de novo. O que poderia ser a essa hora? Um gato vadio? Malucos na rua? Sua própria imaginação? Se fosse em outro dia poderia até ficar extremamente preocupado, mas hoje estava tão nas nuvens que se encontrava mais do que disposto a ignorar tudo e voltar a dormir.

Remexendo-se um pouco no calor dos cobertores voltou a descansar a cabeça no travesseiro. Queria estar descansado o máximo possível para aproveitar o final de semana, dois dias os quais planejava passar ao lado de Sirius.

Ah, Sirius... Dormir também significava sonhar com ele, e isso era tentador, ele nem sequer tentava resistir.

Os fios negros... O sorriso... Os olhos…

_…toc_

De um salto Remus sentou-se na cama ofegante. Dessa vez ele tinha certeza, não fora sonho nem sua imaginação. Havia um barulho estranho no quarto, mas precisamente ao pé de sua cama, próximo a janela.

Olhou para o relógio.

_Uma da manhã! __Será que devo chamar a policia?,_ pensou ainda com o coração descompassado.

_...toc_

O barulho se repetiu e ele aproveitou para localizar exatamente da onde vinha.

_Com certeza vem da minha janela. Mas o que poderia ser? Algum galho? Mas da última vez que chequei a árvore aqui do lado não alcançava o segundo andar. _Ainda pensava nas possibilidades quando o barulho se repetiu novamente.

_Parece uma pedra... _A idéia ecoou por sua cabeça antes que ele finalmente a interpretasse. _Mas uma pedra... só se alguém estiver jogando pedras na minha janela. _E enquanto pensava começou a se levantar, meio confuso entre olhar pelo vidro e espiar a noite lá fora, ou ligar para a polícia.

_Porque não as duas coisas, Remus? _Falou consigo mesmo. E pegando o telefone sem fio ele aproximou-se cautelosamente da janela, afastando a cortina para o lado e espiando lá fora.

Por uns instantes não conseguiu enxergar nada na rua deserta. As luzes estavam fracas e um pouco distantes, obrigando-o a apertar os olhos para tentar decifrar aquele enigma.

Distraído e apertando o telefone na mão esquerda, ele aproximou-se ainda mais, quase encostando o nariz no vidro. No instante em que começava a imaginar se não estava maluco, um objeto pequeno, provavelmente uma outra pedra, bateu bem a onde era para estar sua testa, fazendo o dar um pulo para trás deixando o telefone escapulir rapidamente por entre seus dedos.

_Mas o que diabos..._ Pensou e dessa vez perdera o medo passando a ficar irritado. Pensando melhor um ladrão seria mais esperto e não ficaria fazendo gracinhas como essa. O que quer que fosse era algum idiota zoando com a sua cara.

Erguendo-se e levando a mão ao trinco da janela, ele a puxou para cima, já avançando para frente com uma idéia fixa de apanhar o engraçadinho que estava fazendo aquela brincadeira.

A meio caminho de colocar o rosto para fora ouviu um novo zumbido e desviando instintivamente para o lado, sentiu algo passar raspando por sua orelha, indo parar dentro do quarto.

Bem, agora sim haviam conseguido, ele estava furioso.

Expondo a face para o frio do lado de fora do quarto, ele rapidamente olhou para baixo, tudo isso a tempo de ouvir um baixinho _Ops!._

Levou alguns segundos para que seus olhos se adaptassem a nova falta de claridade, principalmente agora que a raiva o deixara meio elétrico. Assim que as imagens difusas do que via começaram a ganhar um certo sentido, ele passou lentamente a distinguir os traços da pessoa logo abaixo de sua janela.

Não demorou menos de um minuto para que notasse a altura, os cabelos e o porte já bastante conhecidos. E como que por mágica sua irritação desvaneceu dando espaço para a surpresa.

- Sirius?! – exclamou, conseguindo ainda manter a voz em um volume baixo para evitar acordar os vizinhos.

Sirius deu um sorriso meio sem graça coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

- Desculpe, eu quase te acertei – respondeu o moreno um pouco tímido. – É que me pareceu uma boa idéia tacar pedrinhas na sua janela, já vi isso em um monte de livros e filmes. Achei que seria legal.

Remus ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, meio indeciso sobre achar graça da situação ou ficar irritado pela falta de bom senso do companheiro.

Sirius notou o silêncio de Lupin, começando a se sentir tolo pelo que havia feito. Neste instante se pudesse cavaria um buraco para enfiar sua cabeça dentro.

- Hum... – Remus murmurou, achando a situação muito estranha e não conseguindo encontrar o que dizer para o rapaz.

- Bem, é nessa hora que os caras costumam subir até a janela da amada por uma escadinha, ou trepadeira... – Sirius comentou meio desajeitado, tentando preencher o silêncio incomodo que se estabelecera. – Mas acho que aqui não vai dar muito certo, não tem nada que eu possa usar para escalar.

Depois deste comentário Remus não conseguiu segurar uma risada suave.

- Você sempre tem a alternativa de usar a porta da frente do prédio, Sirius. É só... Hum... Interfonar – Lupin completou pensando no quanto seria surreal se Sirius começasse a visitá-lo com tanto freqüência. Mas do que ele estava duvidando? Black acabara de acordá-lo tacando pedras em sua janela.

- É... – Sirius concordou sem jeito. – Eu pensei nessa possibilidade, mas sabe como é, não tem nada de romântico em interfonar para uma pessoa. – completou erguendo um pouco o rosto para Remus, sorrindo.

Lupin sentiu-se corar com o que acabara de ouvir. Se não estivesse sentindo o vento gelado da noite açoitando seus cabelos com certeza acharia que aquilo tudo era um sonho.

E foi pensando no quanto estava frio que ele finalmente se deu conta de que Sirius estava lá fora ainda.

- Ei – chamou tentando ser o mais silencioso possível. – Eu vou abrir a porta para você subir, ok?

Sirius fez uma careta meio descontente e Remus não entendeu o porquê do trejeito.

- Isso vai estragar a minha idéia de romantismo. – o moreno comentou – Será que não tem como você jogar uma corda ou quem sabe amarrar alguns lençóis para que eu continue minha encenação de cara loucamente apaixonado?

Remus teve que parar para pensar no que havia escutado para finalmente responder a pergunta. Sirius provavelmente havia enlouquecido, porque 'amarrar lençóis' e jogá-los pela janela era algo ridículo. Mas entrando na brincadeira ele resolveu responder a altura.

- Servem duas enormes tranças? Sabe como é, faz tempo que não corto meu cabelo. – questionou de forma casual.

Ao longe pode escutar Sirius rir e aquilo o fez se sentir quente por dentro.

- Sabe, não te imagino de cabelo grande. Você não tem nada de Rapunzel. Seria meio bizarro. – Black respondeu, colocando as mãos dentro do bolso enquanto olhava para Remus. – Ok, ok, aceito a oferta de entrar como uma pessoa normal. Não que faça meu estilo, preferia quebrar uma perna tentando alcançar sua janela, mas acho que posso abrir uma exceção hoje.

Remus apenas lhe mostrou a língua.

- Sempre soube que havia ganho esta batalha, cavaleiro. – Lupin provocou em um tom carinhoso. – Estou indo lá abrir a porta.

- Não pense que venceu só porque irei usar o elevador. – Sirius retrucou dando-lhe uma piscadela.

* * *

Remus sentiu o próprio nervosismo crescer a medida que aguardava Sirius recostado no batente da porta de entrada.

Seu coração dava saltos no peito e ele podia sentir claramente a própria respiração ficar a cada minuto mais pesada.

E foi nesse estado de semi-euforia que Sirius o encontrou, achando engraçado o leve salto que Remus deu ao ouvir o súbito ruído da porta do elevador se abrindo.

- Hum... – Lupin sorriu sem jeito ao vê-lo, não sabendo exatamente o que dizer. Mesmo sem olhar o próprio reflexo em um espelho sabia muito bem que suas bochechas deveriam estar mais vermelhas do que um morango maduro.

Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior ao vê-lo ali parado, sentindo que uma repentina vontade de beijá-lo invadia seu corpo e pensamentos.

Remus percebeu o estranho brilho nos olhos do moreno, mas não fez nenhum gesto que indicasse isso. Continuando a sorrir de leve e sem graça, abriu passagem para Sirius e adentrou no apartamento logo em seguida.

Lupin pensava furiosamente em algo não constrangedor para dizer e fechando cuidadosamente a porta atrás de si comentou:

- Pensei que você viria me visitar montado em um cavalo branco.

Sirius ergueu uma das sobrancelhas segurando-se para não rir.

- E eu pensei que você havia mencionado logo a pouco que tinha algumas tranças gigantescas escondidas por aí.

Remus soltou uma risada leve, sentindo o clima de tensão entre eles se desfazer como que por um passe de mágica.

- Senti sua falta, Rem. – Sirius finalmente sussurrou, aproximando-se lentamente e enlaçando-o pela cintura.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a vergonha atingia cada parte do corpo de Remus, ele sentiu também um estranho calor dominar seus músculos e foi com um sorriso satisfeito que retribuiu o abraço, beijando de leve a curva do pescoço de Sirius.

- Eu também senti sua falta, bobo – e Sirius fez um som estranho com a boca ao ser chamado de 'bobo'.

Afastando-se um pouco, mas ainda mantendo-o o jovem pianista preso em seus braços, Black roçou o próprio nariz no de Remus e resmungou fingindo estar bravo.

- Bobo? Só se for um bobo que irá te perseguir pela vida inteira.

Remus o encarou profundamente enquanto o ouvia replicar sua provocação.

Sim, Sirius adivinhara um dos seus desejos. Olhando-o agora tão de perto ele finalmente se dava conta da amplitude do próprio sentimento. Aquilo não podia ser _só_ amor, era algo grande demais, profundo demais.

Apenas estar ao lado de Sirius fazia com que ele se sentisse tão leve, era uma sensação que mesclava segurança, satisfação, felicidade... Era algo tão bom que chegava a doer.

- Que bom... – finalmente comentou sentindo novamente o nariz de Sirius roçar de leve no seu. – Porque já não consigo mais viver se você. – Declarou com uma expressão marota, vendo o brilho dos olhos de Sirius aumentar.

Nenhum dos dois soube quem realmente se inclinou para frente, mas um segundo depois estavam se beijando loucamente.

Remus sugou o lábio superior de Sirius com delicadeza, tomando o cuidado de rodear o pescoço do amado com ambos os braços, sentindo aquela quentura gostosa se espalhar por todo seu corpo.

Black também aproveitou o momento para mordiscar a boca de Remus, apertando-o ainda mais contra si antes de aprofundar o beijo.

Eles se beijaram com calma, como se quisessem guardar cada movimento, cada sensação.

As mãos de Sirius se moveram da cintura de Remus e caminharam para a base de sua nuca. O pianista sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem diante do toque, e Sirius rapidamente percebeu o que acontecera.

- Você gostou disso, né? – Sirius perguntou meio sem ar, se afastando de leve para observar a expressão do amado.

Remus corou, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior.

Sirius soltou uma risadinha travessa e inclinou a cabeça para ter um melhor acesso ao pescoço de Remus.

Lupin sentiu um beijo suave ser depositado logo abaixo de seu queixo e estremeceu, tentando evitar que um gemido baixo escapasse de seus lábios. Sirius imediatamente sentiu que ele se continha e continuou a provocá-lo, demorando-se cada vez mais em cada carícia que fazia no pescoço pálido.

- Sirius – Remus chamou com a voz meio rouca. As administrações do moreno o estava deixando sem forças.

- Hum? – o outro rapaz respondeu, ainda concentrado em provocá-lo.

- Não é perigoso você ter vindo para cá há essa hora? – Rem questionou se sentindo um idiota por perguntar algo tão ridículo.

- Perigoso? – Sirius franziu o cenho, depositando agora um beijo na bochecha de Remus. – Eu queria te ver, não há nada de perigoso nisso.

- Mas seus pais... – Remus insitiu.

E Sirius ficou irritado, soltando um muxoxo enquanto mordiscava o queixo do pianista e o empurrava lentamente para trás.

- Rem... Isso não é hora para discutirmos isso. – reclamou no mesmo instante em que Remus soltava uma exclamação de surpresa, sentindo a parte de trás dos joelhos se chocarem contra a borda da própria cama.

- Só que Sirius... – tentou mais uma vez, mas em vão, porque Sirius impaciente simplesmente o interrompeu afundando a língua dentro de sua boca.

Remus rapidamente perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço, só conseguindo definir que estava sentado na ponta da própria cama com Sirius praticamente em cima de si, beijando-o e tocando-o em todos os lugares possíveis.

Sirius por outro lado sentia-se cada vez mais excitado a cada som diferente que arrancava de Remus. Era como se perder em um novo instrumento, a cada tecla distinta, a cada pedacinho de pele novo que descobria com os próprios dedos, uma nota diferente escapava da garganta de Remus.

Logo ambos se perderam nas próprias carícias e rapidamente Sirius deitou Remus sobre o colchão, enfiando as mãos por debaixo de sua camiseta e calando o gemido alto que se seguiu com um beijo.

Lupin sentia-se ofegante, sua mente estava envolta em um profundo estupor como se ele estivesse girando a 300km/h sem parar.

- Sirius – murmurou de novo, só que dessa vez em uma clara nota de _'Não pare'. _E o moreno estava mais do que disposto a atender o pedido.

Rapidamente Remus se viu semi nu, com Sirius sobre si, beijando-o mordendo, enquanto ele mesmo tentava em vão acompanhar o ritmo do amado, passeando as mãos por suas costas recém desnudas.

Longos minutos se passaram pelos quais os dois se concentraram em simplesmente acariciar um ao outro e descobrir os pontos fracos presentes no corpo de cada um.

Remus nunca em toda sua vida imaginara que conseguiria arrancar vários gemidos de intensidade, tons e significados diferentes de uma só pessoa. Logo após perder parte da própria timidez ele descobrira que só expirar próximo o lóbulo da orelha de Sirius deixava o moreno mole.

Sirius por sua vez se perdia agora acariciando a parte externa das coxas de Remus por dentro da calça, observando cada resposta que conseguia diante dos movimentos que fazia, sentindo-se ficar cada vez mais quente ao notar os repentinos movimentos de quadris que Remus fazia quando tocava determinados pontos na pele cor de leite.

O ar parecia ficar a cada minuto mais rarefeito e logo Lupin soube que Sirius arrancara suas calças e que agora se dedicava a tentar tirar as últimas peças que restara entre ambos.

Rapidamente os dois voltaram a se beijar e Remus corou profundamente sentindo o sexo de Sirius roçar contra sua perna enquanto eles se enroscavam por cima de sua cama.

Ele tinha consciência do quanto ambos estavam excitados, mas isso não impedia de se sentir como uma noiva virgem no dia do casamento. Era ridículo, mas ele não podia evitar, e foi com extrema vergonha que ele quase soltou um grito quando sentiu as mãos de Sirius escorregarem na direção de sua ereção.

- Sir-r... – arfou, sentindo o rosto do moreno bem próximo ao seu. As próprias bochechas ardendo diante da atenção que recebia.

Sirius sorriu de lado, satisfeito com o que acabara de presenciar, e com um novo movimento, suave e ritmado começou a atiçar Remus, sentindo o rapaz praticamente se contorcer debaixo de seu corpo.

- Mais rápido? – perguntou em um tom brincalhão, apenas para provocar Lupin.

- A-ah... – Remus tentou pronunciar uma palavra, sendo rapidamente impedido por uma estocada rápida realizada pelas mãos de Sirius. – Isso... é... injusto... – comentou com dificuldade, tendo que respirar profundamente a cada palavra.

Sirius roçou os lábios nos do pianista ao ouvir isso e apenas sorriu. Estava mais do que satisfeito em presenciar o prazer da pessoa da qual gostava. E mesmo que sentisse estar quase ficando louco diante daquela situação, não havia nada melhor do que ver Remus se contocer de prazer daquela forma.

E ele estava convicto disso até sentir as pernas de Remus o enlaçarem e o sexo de ambos roçarem inadvertidamente. Aquilo quase o levou a loucura.

- Por deus, Remus! – exclamou completamente sem fôlego. Tentando recuperar a compostura enquanto apoiava a testa na do amado.

- Dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo. – Lupin comentou suavemente, mantendo-os muito próximos e movendo subitamente os quadris para cima.

Sirius soltou outro gemido e tentou acompanhar o movimento.

Rapidamente os dois se perderam no que faziam, aumentando a cada instante a freqüência e o ritmo das estocadas.

Logo a razão abandonou ambos e em busca do ápice eles continuaram se movendo um contra o outro enquanto se beijavam.

Quando finalmente atingiram o orgasmo, Remus simplesmente fechou os olhos com força sentindo que um monte de novas sensações dominavam seu corpo fazendo com que ele praticamente desfalecesse.

Sirius por sua vez lutava para capturar mais ar por entre os lábios, enquanto apoiava-se em Remus.

Passou-se alguns segundos até que se dessem conta do que acabara de acontecer e do quão cansados estavam.

Remus permitiu-se apenas ter consciência do quão satisfeito estava e Sirius rolou para o lado, passando a encarar o teto enquanto afastava alguns fios de cabelo da própria testa.

- Uou! – Black murmurou, a voz entrecortada, a respiração ainda acelerada.

Remus fungou, as pálpebras subitamente pesadas.

- Foi perfeito. – Sirius comentou numa voz amorosa, se virando para poder falar diretamente na base do ouvido do amado.

- Sim, foi – Remus replicou, a voz levemente dengosa, o que fez Sirius sorrir encantado.

- Mas já está cansado? – provocou, e Lupin soltou um muxoxo contrariado, virando-se para abraçar o amado e afundar o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. – Ok, ok. – Sirius replicou com o gesto, demonstrando que entendera o recado.

Remus em resposta apenas se acomodou melhor, abraçando-o mais apertado enquanto sentia que Sirius apalpava o colchão em busca de uma das pontas do lençol. Ele já começava a afundar em um sono reconfortante quando notou que era cuidadosamente coberto e abraçado de volta.

Sirius o observou por alguns minutos, amando cada instante de sua expressão adormecida.

E foi dessa forma que ambos se entregaram aos sonhos, sem nunca soltar um ao outro.

* * *

**Agradecimentos: _Hai hai, eu sei, eu seiiiiii! Muita maldade minha ter demorar tanto tempo, mas voltei e dessa vez com um "lemon suave" para acalmar o espírito de certas pessoas que andaram me ameaçando de morte... o que é muita maldade devo dizer. xS!_**

_**Hehe, de qualquer forma nem sei ao certo qual foi a qualidade deste capítulo. Estava tão desesperada em simplesmente postar alguma coisa para que vocês, para que não se sentissem abandonados, que escrevi essa continuação em um rompante e reli tudo num estado de profundo estupor... e deu no que vocês acabaram de ver. Portanto espero que a leitura de vocês não tenha sido tão ruim ou traumatizante, se sim me avisem, irei me afogar no restante de ovos de chocolates aqui de casa.**_

_**Quanto as reviews, bem me perdi nelas, gomen! Então vou agradecer ao pessoal mais atual, aqueles que não forem citados aqui, por favor berrem impropérios para que eu posso corrigir meu erro, ok?**_

**- Leka Moreira: **_Ohhh! Mais beijo e uma indicação de música nesse capítulo. Espero que goste tanto quanto dos últimos. Obrigado pelos comentários e apoio. Bjim!_

-** faaakestar:**_ Pare de mudar de nome safada ahuahuaa, essa história de estrela fake não da certo, você é uma estrela verdadeira, tanto quanto Sirius. xP Mas e ai o que que achou do capítulo? E nada de roubar um dos puppys! Feio feiooo! Bjo pra vccc!_

**- thalita: **_Eu amo homens de lápis nos olhos, arghh, que terrível né? Mas o cara tem que ser estiloso poxa. Já ouviu falar no Jared Leto do '30 Seconds for Mars'? Kkk, isso é que é homem lindo de lápis. Pqp! Mas, voltando ao assunto hehe, obrigada por gostar da fic, me deixa muito feliz. Vlws pelo apoio! _

**- watashinomori: **_Confessar... saudades das suas reviews, poxa vida, saudades de tudo nesse site principalmente dessas pessoas loucas que desenvolveram igual a mim uma fixação doentia pelo casal Remus e Sirius. Será que somos normais, me pergunto? Como você deve ter visto atualizei tb 'Somos Simplesmente...', espero que você se divirta. E não faça que nem eu, não suma. Só pessoas más fazem isso, hihihi! Bjooo, saudades! _

**- Drunkness': **_Meu deus ahauhaua fixação pelo loirão doidão. Calma, calma, ele tá no cantinho dele traçando uns carinhas na surdina hahahaha! Espero que este capítulo não tenha ficado estranho, devo estar com alguma crise de escritora, hummm. Espero melhorar nisso, por isso gomen! Bemm, leia ai e veja se ficou bom, ok? Obrigada pelas reviews e apoio! Bjins!_

**- Keiko Maxwell: **_Keiko-channnn! Como vai? Quanto tempo não? Que que anda fazendo da vida? Aprontando muito hum hum? Conta pra tia? (Sou inxerida ne? ahuahua!) Mas repara não você também tem uma fixação por Saint Seiya - Kamus/Milo, portanto é da família já ahuahuaa!_

**- Bianca Black: **_Oiee, tudo bom moça? Fico feliz por estar gostando, sério mesmo. Espero que esse capítulo também corresponda com as suas expectativas. Obrigada pelos elogios. Bjos._

**- Towa Misaki: **_Desculpe Misaki-chan, demorei para postar a continuação. Espero que não arremesse coisas em mim, masss me esforçarei para ser mais rápida nos próximos capítulos, ok? Obrigada pelos elogios e continue acreditando em mim, que tardo mas não falho. Yoshii!_

**- Sophie Wolf: **_Aha! Vi uma pessoa convertida passando por aqui. Bem vinda ao mundo dos love puppy ahauha, espero que aproveite sua estadia. xD_

**- Milady Tomoyo: **_Primeira pergunta: Card Captors fã? hum hum? Que bom que gostou da fic e da música, fiquei num medo de acharem aquela música tosca... mas ufaa! Ainda bem que não atiraram pedras. Obrigada pelo incentivo, ok? Bjim!_

**- Stef's Lestrange: **_huahua maginaaa, Remus de metaleiro, kkk seria massa né? Mas diz aí, que instrumento você acha que combina melhor com ele? Hummmm?_

**- Kikis: **_Ah, os errinhos, me desculpe realmente, minha vida era um inferno na terra, agora tá um inferno NO inferno. E que bom que gostou. Ainda não pensei na pequena Tonks, nunca fui muito fã dela, culpa do último livro hehe... mas ainda tem muita água para rolar né? Obrigada pela review e mantenha contato. kisu!_

**- Danee Black: **_É, a tia tarada. Ri muito escrevendo este capítulo. E fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando, espero que minha escrita não tenha decaído, qualquer coisa puxe minha orelha. Obrigada pelo comentário e carinho. Kiss_

**- Camy: **_Camy- chan obrigada pelos elogios. E sim sim, Rem de lápis ahuahua. Espero que continue lendo, mesmo com toda essa demora, e que se divirta com a continuação. Obrigada pela review._

**- Lisse: **_Não vou responder as perguntas sobre o tempo na fic porque tenho que pensar kkkk, faz tempo viu, esse capítulo já tava metade escrito, só tive que terminar, mas terei que reler a fic para poder falar direitinho e não me embananar. Feio isso né? Huahuaa! E simmm passei na Unicamp, estou fazendo Odonto, segundo ano agora, sofrendo mais que leitão sacrificado... mas sobrevivendo. Na realidade preciso ir estudar depois que postar isso aqui, arghhh! Mas para o que você prestou? Deu tudo certo? Está feliz com seu curso? Prometo responder as suas dúvidas da próxima vez, agora estou simplesmente perdida entre dentes e gengivas. Uahhhh! Obrigada pelo comentário mocinha, e espero que este capítulo tenha mantido o nível do outro, ou quem sabe não... er me deixe saber ok? Bjos!_

**- raiana sancho: **_História UP! Desculpa pela demora moça!! E obrigada pelo comentário! Beijo!_

**- Reh Brown: **_Explode não, quem vou pentelhar se você explodir? Hum hum? huahuaha Beijinhooo!_

**- DW03: **_Deepysa não tem sentido ahuahua, meu nick usual na realidade é Anne que é derivado do meu nome. Coloquei essa coisa tosca de nick porque queria meio que um anonimato, sei lá viu ahuahaua. Só confesso que eu era uma Hermione/Harry fanática no passado e que por ventura me apaixonei por Draco/Harry e agora sou uma fã incondicional de Yaoi. Ultimamente não tenho lido muitas fics, mas desenvolvi mês passado uma fixação pelo casal Near/Mello do Death Note. Já considerou? Eh, eh meio bizarro, mas eles combinam, simplesmente encaixam hauhaua. _

_E mais uma vez mil desculpas pela demora, sei que já ficou batido dizer isso, mas sabe como é, esse povo que se encrenca na facul é foda. _

_Quanto a Sci-fy, já viu The 4400? Achei uma série muito boa, estou tentando ver nas horas vagas que ando tendo._

_E irei te indicar um filme de anime meio meloso mas pelo qual me apaixonei, só para te pentelhar mesmo. Se chama: Kitsune Toki Wo Kakeru Shoujo. Foi uma das melhores coisas que assisti nestes últimos anos, se puder confira, você pode encontrar na Pensão HinataSou. Hahauha parar de te enxer agora._

_Obrigada pelo apoio, conselhos, bate papo e tudo mais. Beijo!_

**- Mo de Aries: **_Narcissa era uma verdadeira pata choca na apresentação de dança, tenha isso em mente e se divirta ahuaha. E então, aprovou o capítulo? Me dê os devidos puxões de orelha pelos erros que encontrar, sim? Bjim!_

**- Janh Candor: **_E então, me perdoa de novo? Huhauhaua!_

**- Sophie: **_PS, saudades de você como você tá, como falo com você? Não entrarei em detalhes aqui, quero entrar em contato contigo para te enxer a paciência, trate de arranjar um jeito da gente se falar! ahuahau Beijos menina!!_

**- Nanda Yukimura: **_Se não me engano tem um Yukimura em Samurai Deeper Kyou, é de lá o seu nick? Amo este anime, especialmente o Yukimura ahuaha. Obrigada pela review e espero que goste deste capítulo._

**- Firewhisker7:**_F__ico lisongeada que tenha gostado tanto do que escrevo e traduzo, fico feliz mesmo. Peço desculpas pela demora, e espero atualizar mais rápido apartir de agora... se a facul não me matar antes ahuahua. De todas as formas, obrigada pelo apoio, pelo comentário e por me acompanhar. Bjo!_

**- Gika Black: **_Remus de pianista é um sonho né? Obrigada pela review e apoio, espero que goste deste cap. Bjim!_

- **Gabri Chaplin: **_Nossa que bom que gostou! Muito obrigada pela review e pelo elogio!_

**- Analu-san: **_Nossa, Gravitation é show, e ainda bem que te trouxeram ainda mais pro lado negro da força. Fico feliz que para uma iniciante em Remus/Sirius você tenha lido minha fic e gostado, isso me deixa muito satisfeita. Espero que continue gostando do que lê e que não se arrependa por ter entrado neste novo mundo. De todas as formas seja bem vinda (axo que to atrasada pra dizer isso hehe) e muito obrigada pelo comentário e elogio. Se cuida!_

_**Yata! Terminei! Espero ter respondido a todos.**_

**_Muito obrigada pelo apoio dos que deixam reviews e dos tímidos que preferem não falar nada hehe. Me desculpem pela demora, pelos errinhos de portuga e talz e talz._**

**_Espero que tenham gostado desse lemon manco que escrevi. _**

**_Críticas já sabem de quem puxar a orelha!_**

**_Bjos!_**

* * *


End file.
